Algo sucede en mi corazón
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Si ella no es mi mejor amiga,no puedo estar enamorado de ella/¡Rukia,no te vayas!/Adios,Ichigo/..ocho años después...¿Papá,quien es Rukia Kuchiki?-preguntó la pequeña Rukia, hija de Ichigo con el ceño fruncido/Mi mejor amiga-respondio con nostalgia.
1. El regalo de mamá

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite**

**Capitulo 1**

**El regalo de mamá:**

En el hospital de Karakura, en Japón, un joven de pelo naranja paseaba de un lado para otro desesperado por tener aunque sea un poco de información sobre el estado de salud de su esposa que entró horas antes para dar a luz. El joven en cuestión tenía marrones claros, de piel morena y muy guapo. Su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Hijo, tranquilízate — le dijo una mujer de cabello de color castaño y cara en forma de corazón, levantándose de donde estaba sentada y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su primogénito.

El chico dejo de pasear y miro a su madre, afligido, la mujer le regalo una sonrisa tensa pero sincera y le ayudo a sentarse.

—Masaki, Ichigo — llamó un hombre de cabello negro apareciendo en el pasillo donde estaban ellos, era el padre del muchacho, también estaba tenso.

—Isshin —saludó Masaki parándose y abrazándole.

Isshin correspondió al abrazo de su esposa y miro a su hijo.

—Tu hermano viene en camino, no te preocupes, Ichigo, Kaien es una gran medico y ya sabes que Orihime está haciendo lo que puede.

—Lo sé —gimió Ichigo con la cabeza entre las manos— pero Orihime dijo que el embarazo de Senna era muy riesgoso…yo…no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Ichigo volvió a sumergirse en su preocupación haciendo que sus padres se miraran preocupados y afligidos por el estado de ánimo de su hijo, Senna era una buena esposa y una muchacha muy hermosa pero su salud peligro desde que se embarazo e incluso la propia Orihime con mucho dolor insinuó que debían interrumpir el embarazo o ella y la niña podrían morir. Por supuesto que la chica se negó sin dudar al igual que Ichigo pero con el pasar de los meses el chico siempre se preguntaba si eso fue una buena idea, amaba a su hija desde que supo que estaba en camino pero también quería a Senna.

Las horas pasaron y Uryū, el amigo/rival de Ichigo y el esposo de Orihime llego al hospital para apoyar al chico, también llegó Kaien que rápidamente entro en el cuarto de parto para ayudar a Orihime, y los demás amigos de Ichigo y Senna también llegaron: Yasutora Sado o Chad como le decían todos, Hinamori, Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki.

Casi amanecía cuando Orihime salió de la sala de operaciones junto a Kaien y Retsu, los tres mejores doctores que había, los tres con una expresión de infinita tristeza, los más jóvenes tenían los ojos enrojecidos y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Ichigo levantándose y mirando desesperado a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. — ¡NO!

—Lo siento mucho, Ichigo —sollozó Orihime siendo abrazada por Ishida— no pudimos hacer nada, la hemorragia interna que tiene la matara.

—Hermano tienes que ser fuerte —Kaien apretó los puños —ella te necesita ahora.

—Ve, Ichigo— ordenó Retsu —Senna quiere verte.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, tampoco lo hicieron Isshin y Masaki, sabían que ninguna palabra que dijeran le podía aliviar por nada del mundo, perder a la persona que amas debía ser doloroso.

—Si Rukia estuviera aquí…—susurró Orihime —ella… sabría qué hacer para ayudarlo.

La pelirroja miro a su esposo y el asintió con tristeza, Ichigo ya había entrado al cuarto a donde trasladaban a la pelilila, una enfermera llevaba a la bebé de cabello lila oscuro, casi negro, en brazos y se lo tendió a la chica moribunda quien sonrió con adoración cuando vio a su hija, levanto la vista y vio los ojos marrones de Ichigo inundados de lágrimas.

Senna Kurosaki, de pelo lila y ojos naranjas, esposa de Ichigo y de veinte años de edad entrecerró los ojos con dolor al ver a su esposo así. Sin embargo formo una sonrisa y dijo:

— ¿Sabes que te ves feo cuando lloras?

—…

—Vamos, Ichigo — le dijo levantando la mano y estirándola hasta que el chico le cogió y se sentó a su lado —no llores, te ves muy feo.

—Sen…na

—Deja de llorar, pareces niño— la chica sonrió con tristeza, su pequeña hija aun dormida tenía una sonrisita en su hermosa carita— ahora ella te necesita, yo acepte esto sabiendo a lo que me arriesgaba, y ha merecido la pena…— la chica empezó a llorar—…la vez es tan hermosa, nuestra hija.

Ichigo agachó la mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro, Senna le apretó la mano.

—Vela, Ichigo —ordenó.

Ichigo levantó la mirada y la posó en su pequeña hija, se sentía feliz al tener la dicha de ser padre pero eso era a costa de la vida de su esposa y sentía que la felicidad venia acompañada de tristeza y dolor.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo se llamara?- le pregunto la chica.

—Senna…—empezó a decir Ichigo cuando la pelilila agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Rukia —afirmó con una cálida sonrisa —incluso es como ella.

Los esposos se perdieron en sus recuerdos viendo a una divertida y bonita chica de pelo negro corto y ojos lilas, la mejor amiga de ambos, claro antes de que desapareciera de sus vidas.

—No…sabemos nada de ella desde que se fue —dijo Ichigo algo resentido.

—Cada uno formo su propia vida—sonrió Senna —pero ese es mi deseo, que nuestra hija lleve su nombre, promételo, Ichigo.

El peli naranja dudó unos momentos y después asintió

Senna le sonrió feliz y le abrazo entregándole algo en sus manos.

—Esas son ocho cartas que le he escrito— susurró la pelilila acariciando la mejilla de su hija— una para cada cumpleaños, las primeras se las leerás tu, pero cuando ya lo pueda hacer ella no te atrevas a leer nada de lo que le escribo.

El chico asintió.

Poco después se oyeron los desgarradores sollozos y gritos del Ichigo cuando Senna murió.

…

**Ocho años después….**

En la casa de los Kurosaki nada había cambiado después de la muerte de Senna, excepto tal vez el hecho de que una niña de unos ocho años de edad de cabello lila oscuro y ojos marrones claros con un micrófono en mano hablaba frente a una cámara en su cuarto.

— ¡Hola, me llamo Rukia Kurosaki! —saludaba la niña feliz con un osito de peluche en las manos y caminando de un lado para otro—…mi sueño es ser una gran presentadora como Neelam, mis hobbies son…—la chica puso cara pensativa unos segundos y después mostró una gran sonrisa— comer chocolates, molestar a la abuela….y leer las cartas de mamá —la niña puso cara triste unos segundos y después soltó el peluche para poner cara de asombro- ah, sí tengo que ir a ver a papá….Bye…nos vemos luego…— la niña agitó la mano ante la cámara y después la apagó.

Rukia se cambio con una gran sonrisa y se peino su corto cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros con flequillo, para después bajar corriendo las escaleras y encontrarse con su abuela dando clases de etiqueta.

—Adiós, abuela.

Masaki le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—No demores mucho, Rukia y cuida al tonto de tu padre.

La niña rió y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente, la familia Kurosaki era dueña de la empresa de automóviles más famosa en Karakura y su abuelo y su padre se pasaban casi todos los días allí. Rukia se quedó esperando a su padre afuera de la empresa viendo como los niños pasaban con sus madres paseando, ella se sintió triste ya que no conoció a su madre, había un montón de fotos y cuadros de Senna, pero la niña quería sentir lo que era el calor y cariño de una madre, las cartas que su madre le escribió antes de morir eran lo más preciado para la pequeña y justo al día siguiente cumplía ocho años y le sería entregada su última carta.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y la pequeña Rukia empezaba a impacientarse, ella era tan impaciente como su padre y de muy mal carácter al igual que traviesa.

De pronto un ramo de flores apareció ante ella, la niña le miró un segundo a la persona que se le ofrecía, inflo las blancas mejillas y miro hacia otro lado enojada, el ramo de flores fue tirado al piso y ahora había una caja de chocolates, Rukia alzó las cejas con frialdad y la caja de chocolates también termino en el piso siendo reemplazado por un oso de peluche, en esta ocasión la niña lo tomo gustosa.

El hombre de cabello naranja de unos veintinueve años, de ojos marrones que le regalo el osito sonrió aliviadamente y se apoyo contras el barandal del puente de peatones donde su hija le esperaba.

Rukia le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, mientras su padre perdió la sonrisa.

-Eh….Rukia…— llamó el hombre nervioso. —espera….Rukia…lo siento mucho….realmente

La niña volteo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su padre, Ichigo trago saliva con temor:

—Lo siento estaba ocupado, además…- el peli naranja se acerco a su hija y miro en el reloj de mano que tenia —solo estoy atrasado….dos horas —Ichigo levantó la mano y se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo— lo siento mucho.

—Yo también estaba ocupada, papá —le reprendió la pequeña niña frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero —hoy no mire la televisión y tuve que venir a esperarte…no puedo hacer todo, juraría que soy tu hija y no tu mujer.

Ichigo hizo un leve gesto de dolor mientras que Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, al segundo siguiente su padre estaba a un lado, dándole la espalda con gesto infantil.

— **¬¬…—**llamó la niña yendo a donde estaba su papá con un suspiro—… ¿Papá?

Ichigo no respondió.

—Hmp…—Rukia le tendió el oso y como minutos antes ella hizo Ichigo rechazó todo lo que su hija le ofrecía —vamos, papá, no te comportes como un niño…. ¿Me perdonas?

—Hmmm… si— rió Ichigo alzando las manos y chocándolas con las de la pequeña y después dándole un ligero golpecito a la nariz de su hija, la niña hizo lo mismo y ambos se levantaron alegremente para irse a casa.

Desde la empresa Kurosaki, Uryū y Orihime observaban todo con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

—Hmp —murmuro el pelinegro—ese tonto.

—Juraría que ella es la madre y el él hijo —agregó Orihime sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación y una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí, pero debemos ir a la fiesta del colegio de Natsuki —dijo Ishida. Natsuki era la hija de ambos y la mejor amiga y rival de Rukia, como dicen de tal palo tal astilla, Ichigo y Uryū fueron amigos/rivales en el instituto y ahora sus hijas siguen su ejemplo.

—Sí, vamos cariño —sonrió la pelirroja.

..

..

—Y así deben comportarse —decía Masaki a sus alumnas- demuestren que son señoritas y… ¿Me puede decir de que estoy hablando, señorita Nelliel?

La chica de cabello verde claro que estaba discutiendo con su amiga Harribel sobre lo guapo que estaba Ulquiorra, uno de los amigos del hijo de Masaki, se quedó sin palabras ya que no había prestado atención a nada.

—Ya llegamos —se oyó una voz retumbar en la puerta y la nieta de Masaki entró para abrazar a la mujer mientras que Ichigo empezó a subir las escaleras.

Nelliel suspiró aliviada por la interrupción.

—Rukia— sonrió Masaki.

—Hola….sexy —dijo la niña con una sonrisa picara.

Las alumnas de Masaki empezaron a reír disimuladamente, mientras que la aludida rió sin gracia mirando a su nieta y preguntando de donde había aprendido eso.

—Papá me lo enseño —explicó señalando a su padre, que al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre tragó saliva ruidosamente y recordó que debía subir a su habitación.

Masaki cayó las risas de sus alumnas al tiempo que mandaba a su nieta a arreglarse para la fiesta de su colegio, la niña subió a cambiarse resignada por que su abuela no le quiso dar la carta de su madre porque aún no era su cumpleaños.

En el colegio todo era un hervidero de risas y alegría por parte de los niños, los padres veían a sus hijos participar con orgullo, Natsuki (hija de Uryū y Orihime) y Rukia fueron juntas al escenario cuando toco el turno a su salón con una mirada de rivalidad, las dos estaban compitiendo para ver quien se llevaba el primer lugar. Ishida y Orihime se sentaron detrás de ellos (Ichigo y su madre ya que Isshin aun estaba en la empresa) también estaban los hijos de sus otros amigos.

—Mi hija se llevara el primer lugar —dijo Ichigo alzando las manos y riendo fuertemente ganándose un golpe suave por parte de su madre.

—Eso sería si mi hija no estuviera allí, hermanito- le contradijo Kaien con burla, llegando junto a Miyako. La hija de ambos, Kasumi ya estaba en el escenario, de cabello negro y ojos lilas.

—Mi hija es mejor—intervino Uryū con arrogancia.

Los hermanos Kurosaki fruncieron el ceño.

—No, la mía lo es —dijeron al mismo tiempo

—Ya comienzan —regañaron Orihime y Miyako rodando los ojos —por dios, las tres son iguales, dejen de lado su tonta rivalidad y compórtense como hombres mayores y no como adolescentes.

Los tres bufaron y miraron al frente.

Masaki rió levemente.

—Bienvenidos a la competición un minuto solamente —dijo la profesora a cargo —los alumnos hablaran de un tema en específico durante un minuto exacto y quien lo haga mejor se llevara el primer lugar. Así que comiencen….Hina Hitsugaya.

La niña pelinegra de ojos verdes salió de su grupo y se puso frente al micrófono, saco un papelito de un tarro que la profesora le ofreció y vio que le tocaba hablar de la tecnología.

La niña se paso un minuto exacto, ganándose los aplausos de todos y principalmente de su madre, Hinamori Momo, la pelinegra sonrió radiante a su hija, la niña le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a su sitio.

—Ahora le sigue el turno a Natsuki Ishida— dijo la directora tratando de mantener la calma.

—Si —la niña pelirroja de ojos grises cogió un papelito —me toca la oración.

Natsuki hablo un minuto exactamente sin pasarse ni sobrarle el tiempo, después le toco el turno a Rukia quien con una sonrisa de complicidad a su padre y una de rivalidad a su amiga cogió el papelito, la sonrisa se le borro de la cara cuando leyó lo que había escrito.

—…Madre —susurró la pequeña, unas lagrimas rebeldes asomaron sus ojos—…madre

Ichigo dejo de hacerle barra al igual que Masaki, Uryū, Orihime, Miyako y Kaien se quedaron en silencio mirando al suelo, el peli naranja dejó ver una gran tristeza en su rostro misma que se reflejo en la cara de su hija.

—Yo…lo siento —sollozó Rukia dándose vuelta para irse.

—Madre...—dijo Ichigo levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia su hija ignorando las miradas de todos, Rukia volteo y le miró sorprendida, su padre subió al escenario y le sonrió mientras siguió hablando —una madre es alguien que ama tanto, que está ahí para comprendernos, una madre nos hace comprender que somos buenos…que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros…su felicidad es nuestra risa…nuestro dolor es el suyo...es alguien sin quien no podemos vivir…ella es todo….pero también tienes a papá que te quiere mucho y que está ahí para ti…entonces me abrazas —le susurró con una sonrisa.

Rukia cerró los ojos llorando y abrazo a su padre antes las miradas conmovidas de todos, Miyako se paró y grito "ella es la ganadora" y todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

.

.

.

Ichigo jugaba básquet en la noche, justo cuando su madre se acerco con dos tazas de té y le obligó a dejar el juego para sentarse a su lado.

Masaki se restregó las lágrimas, Ichigo le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, mamá?

—Siento esta familia incompleta — explicó Masaki con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el hombre apoyando su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su madre- Tu estas aquí, papá está aquí, Rukia también y yo.

Masaki suspiró.

—Cuando salgo con mis amigas se quejan todas de sus nueras. No puedo hacer eso.

Ichigo rió con tristeza.

—Es un gran problema, ¿Así que quieres una nuera para quejarte de ella?

—No, hijo, quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz.

— ¿Entonces no te volverás a casar?

Ichigo se levantó y cogió la pelota de básquet, miro al cielo estrellado y suspiro.

—Mamá, vivimos, morimos y nos casamos solo una vez… y nos enamoramos solo una vez…no hacemos eso dos veces.

—Respecto a ti está bien —Masaki también se paró — ¿Pero, qué pasa con Rukia? Ella necesita una madre.

—Ella está bien, muy bien —explicó Ichigo con dolor —muy bien…tiene algo que ni yo tengo….las cartas de su madre.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Rukia a las doce de la noche sonaron las alarmas de todos los relojes que la niña había esparcido por su habitación con el fin de levantarse rápidamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia —se felicitó levantándose y corriendo escaleras abajo, en la salita había una pequeña mesa llena de regalos que la niña aparto hasta encontrar al pie de estos un sobre blanco muy grueso con el número ocho dibujado sobre él.

La niña con una gran sonrisa cogió el sobre y lo abrió.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia! —_Se leía en la carta —_Hoy cumples ocho años. Seguro te pareces mucho a tu padre, en la forma de ser, jajaja._

La niña levanto la mirada de la carta con el ceño fruncido.

—No nos parecemos mucho —afirmó.

— _¿De seguro aun duerme con los zapatos sin quitar? Jajaja…los viejos hábitos no se quitan- _la niña rió sabiendo que eso era verdad_- pero ya eres una niña grande y de seguro comprenderás lo que te voy a decir. Hoy te voy a contar una historia a propósito de tu padre o sea Ichigo, yo, y…Rukia._

Rukia levantó la mirada confundida

— ¿Rukia? —se preguntó confusa.

—_Rukia Kuchiki, la mejor amiga de tu padre._

..

..

_**Hola**_

_**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Bleach, la verdad espero que este bien. Está basado en la película "El primer amor", solo basado, cambiare muchas cosas. Realmente espero que les guste y me den una oportunidad.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. La nueva alumna

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite**

Nota: A partir de este capítulo Rukia, la hija de Ichigo leerá la carta que le deja su madre…pero será como si fuera otro capítulo normal, estoy retrocediendo casi diez años para contar lo que paso en el instituto que explica cual fue la razón por la que Rukia Kuchiki desaparece de la vida de Ichigo.

.

**Capitulo 2**

**La nueva alumna**

En el instituto de Karakura todo transcurría de forma normal, o sea se veía a algunas de las porristas saltando de aquí para allá, practicando sus nuevas rimas y coreografías para animar al equipo de futbol, no era raro ver como los estudiantes iban charlando de forma alegre y normal, ni tampoco era raro ver como un adolescente de casi diecisiete años, de cabello naranja rebelde, marrones claros y encantadora sonrisa iba corriendo hacia el pequeño coliseo del instituto.

Cuando el chico paso corriendo hacia allí las porristas empezaron, a dar saltitos de pura alegría y a saludarlo efusivamente, sus voces chillonas resonaban por encima del ruido estudiantil.

— ¡Buenos días, Ichigo-kun!

— ¡Hola, Kurosaki-kun!

— ¡Que alegría verlo, Kurosaki-sama!

Sus amigos y hermano que estaban cerca de allí sonrieron burlonamente.

— ¿Buenos días? —Repitió un chico de pelo negro y de lentes, viendo su reloj — Yo diría buenas noches.

—No estoy tan tarde —dijo el chico enojado.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Kaien asintiendo —no estás tarde….

—Gracias, Kaien.

—….Estas muy tarde

El peli naranja puso cara de pocos amigos

El pelinegro sonrió arrogantemente, su nombre: Uryū Ishida, el único hijo de lo familia Ishida, dueños de la empresa de motocicletas más grande de los Estados Unidos, y que tenían un convenio con la familia Kurosaki, la familia de Ichigo que era la empresa que fabricaba automóviles. El chico era guapo, pero de mirada ciertamente fría.

Toushiro se ríe de la expresión de Ichigo.

Es peliblanco, un chico guapo como los demás, ojos verdes fríos y serios…la mayor parte de las veces, aunque cuando quería poder ser muy burlón, gran amigo de Momo Hinamori, a la que quería más a nada en el mundo. Y primo de Rukia.

—Mi prima te matara por llegar tarde —le dijo en tono burlón.

—Sí, lo sé —se lamentó el peli naranja — Rukia me matara

—Pues qué esperas, so tonto— dijo Toushiro rodando los ojos mientras los demás reían- mientras más tarde llegues, más pondrás de mal humor a Rukia.

—Ya voy —dijo Ichigo volviendo a correr en dirección del coliseo.

Los amigos de Kurosaki se miraron entre sí, el siempre llegaba tarde a los juegos con Rukia.

—No sé por qué sigue intentándolo —señalo Uryū — Rukia es muy buena para el básquet, no la vencerá.

—Dejémosle que crea que puede llegar ese día — rió Kaien — no somos nadir para romper sus esperanzas —agregó en tono solemne.

Y rompieron a reír, Rukia era una chica buena y bonita, pero todo lo que tuvo de tímida lo había perdido al hacerse la mejor amiga de Ichigo.

.

.

En el coliseo vacio, una chica de cabello negro ondeado y corto hasta unos milímetros debajo de la barbilla, con una vincha roja y ropa de deporte hacia flexiones en el piso un poco enojada al ver que su amigo llevaba retrasado casi media hora, no es que fuera raro, pero ya se cansaba de estarle siempre esperando.

Su nombre: Rukia Kuchiki. De cabello corto y ojos lilas de dieciséis años, poco femenina, mejor dicho nada femenina, y eso por juntarse tanto con Ichigo, siempre llevaba ropa de deporte y le importaba muy poco lo que sus amigas dijeran que debía usar ropa de chica. Era buena y amable, y alegre, en el pasado fue muy tímida, tanto que se desmayaba solo por tener a Ichigo cerca o a cualquier chico, con el tiempo logro cambiar y se volvió una chica segura y confiable, ya no había nada de timidez en ella, y en algunos casos era un poco sarcástica.

La puerta del coliseo se abrió y Rukia levantó la vista para ver como Ichigo entró con lentitud.

—Llegas tarde —le acusó.

—Se me hace muy dificil levantarme temprano —dijo bostezando abiertamente y sonriéndole con burla, haciendo que Rukia le mirara con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Si serás…..—se paró en medio del insulto que tenía pensado decirle, lo mejor era atacarle de otra forma —O tal vez tenias miedo— le dijo para enojarlo.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Ichigo Kurosaki no le tiene miedo a nada.

—Ichigo Kurosaki no le tiene miedo a nada— repitió Rukia en tono burlón y sonriendo. —Sin embargo no le puede ganar a Rukia Kuchiki en el básquet— agregó con malicia.

Ichigo dejo en el suelo su mochila y le miró con decisión.

—Hoy ganare.

—Dices eso todos los días— le informó Rukia empezando a jugar con el balón de forma aburrida. La verdad nunca que tenía que esforzarse mucho para ganarle a Ichigo, el no era bueno en el básquet, solo jugaba con ella porque quería ganarle.

—Mejor empecemos.

—Claro —se mofó.

Rukia mostro una gran sonrisa y empezó a jugar, el balón rebotaba contra el piso con rapidez y destreza pero solo de las manos pálidas de Rukia al piso, ya que Ichigo aún no podía poner sus manos en la pelota, Rukia aprovechaba eso y le hacía burlas mientras encestaba una y otra vez. Corriendo por la cancha de basquetbol ella seguía feliz de la vida humillando a Ichigo que no lograba ninguna encestada. Cuando Ichigo consiguió poner las manos en el balón le empezó a hacer burlas a Rukia.

—Ven, ven aquí —le decía riendo— ahora quien es el que va ganar.

—Sí, lo que tú digas — le respondió Rukia bostezando y corriendo hacia él sin esfuerzo.

Quitarle el balón fue como quitarle el caramelo a un niño de dos años. Fácil.

—No. ¡No!— exclamó Ichigo disgustado cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el balón en sus manos.

—Jajaja — rió Rukia con la pelota dando vueltas en sus manos— ahora vamos a ver quién gana, jajaja.

La pelinegra corrió para encestar, empezó a saltar justo cuando Ichigo en un arranque de desesperación y enojo la empujo y se adueño del balón, Rukia cayó al piso y vio con incredulidad y furia como el chico encestaba y se ponía a celebrarlo.

— ¡Oye!— le recriminó enojada e indignada, levantándose —si no sabes jugar por lo menos no hagas trampas.

Ichigo dejó de realizar su extraño baile de triunfo y le miró arrugando el ceño.

—Yo no hice trampa.

—Si lo hiciste— afirmó Rukia— eres un… ¡tramposo!

—No me digas tramposo —gruño Ichigo con testarudez.

— ¡Tramposo!— le gritó Rukia acercándose tanto a él que sus narices se rozaban.

— ¡Cállate!— le dijo el enojado y cogiéndole de un brazo para ponerlo detrás de la espalda de la chica, al instante Rukia empezó a quejarse y a dar saltos para que el peli naranja la soltara. El chico hacia como que no la escuchaba. Lo cual era fácil, ya que normalmente la ignoraba cuando hacia pataletas.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh —se quejaba la pelinegra saltando— ¡suéltame, Ichigo!

— ¿O si no que?

—O si no te voy a dar un buen golpe —le chilló. Ichigo apretó el agarre contra su mano —Ahh, ¡Suéltame!

—Ya deja de quejarte como una muchacha.

Rukia dejó de gritar. No le gustaba que le comparara con la mayoría de las chicas.

—No me digas muchacha.

—Tienes razón— le dijo soltándola —no eres una muchacha.

La pelinegra sonrió.

—Al menos soy mejor que todas aquellas chicas que cazas— le dijo la chica con orgullo.

Ichigo era uno de los mujeriegos más grandes de todo el instituto, no podía asentar cabeza con ninguna chica, porque todas eran pura diversión.

—Ellas son solo para pasar el tiempo.

—Ay, Ichigo— le dijo la chica— ¿Cuándo cambiaras?

El se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Nunca, bueno ya me voy.

—Aun estoy enojada contigo.

—Yo también, me llamaste tramposo.

—Te lo mereces.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar enojados y empezaron la pelea verbal de nuevo, cada juego de básquet siempre terminaba así, con ellos dos peleando y después reconciliándose.

.

.

Después de terminar su conversación o mejor dicho discusión con Ichigo, Rukia se reunió con sus amigas en el patio.

—No lo soporto— dijo furiosa sentándose al lado de la mas bajita de sus amigas.

Momo Hinamori, la mejor amiga de Rukia, de cabello de color castaño con destellos lilas, recogido en un moño; ojos castaños cálidos. La mejor amiga también de Toushiro, quería a su amigo más que a nada. La chica estaba tomando un refresco y sonrió al oírla quejarse sobre Ichigo, siempre era lo mismo después de cada juego de básquet. Pertenecía a las porristas, pero no paraba suplicando atención como la mayoría.

— ¿A quién?—pregunto una rubia de ojos castaños mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Al pelado de Ichigo?

Era Hiyori Sarugaki, muy hermosa, una rubia de coletas altas de carácter fuerte, la amiga de Shinji, uno de los amigos de Ichigo. Normalmente siempre llamaba pelados a ellos dos y siempre paraba repartiendo golpes al pobre de Shinji. También era parte de las porristas, se metió porque perdió una apuesta contra Shinji y no tuvo otra opción.

— ¿A quién más vas ser?—rió una pelinegra de cabello corto.

Tatsuki Arisawa. Fue la mejor amiga de Ichigo antes de la llegada de Rukia y Toushiro junto a Matsumoto a Karakura. Al igual que Rukia es poco femenina y muy peleonera, principalmente si las peleas involucraban al peli naranja.

—Ichigo es el único que la saca de sus casillas —rió Momo.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? —Pregunto Orihime con una risita — ¿Volvió hacer trampa?

Orihime Inoue, de cabello rojo con destellos naranjas y ojos de color gris, de cuerpo bien formado y la capitana de las porritas. Tenía una relación de "amigos con derechos" con Ulquiorra. También era muy dulce y despistada.

—Eso es lo único que sabe hacer —resopló Hiyori.

—Oigan —les reprendió Orihime —no olviden que estan hablando de nuestro amigo.

—Volvió hacer trampa —confirmó Rukia de forma cansada —Pero esta vez no le voy a perdonar —asintió haciendo un puchero.

Las chicas rieron ante lo que dijo Rukia, las peleas con Ichigo eran bien conocidas en el instituto y todos sabían que no duraban ni hora peleados, eran los mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños y se querían mucho, ambos se guardaban los secretos del otro y se ayudaban mutuamente, no había amigos como ellos, por eso nunca podían estar peleados mucho tiempo.

—Mira ahí está el pelado —señalo Hiyori a Rukia.

Ichigo en ese momento estaba coqueteando con otra chica, al igual que algunos de sus amigos, como Toushiro, Shinji, Kaien, Keigo y Mizuiro, el ultimo coqueteándole de forma descarada a una profesora.

Momo frunció el ceño al ver a su amigo coquetearle a una de las porristas. Hiyori hizo lo mismo al ver a Shinji hacer lo mismo con otra de las chicas que pasaban cerca, pero en lugar de solo mirarle, corrió hasta donde estaba él, y le lanzo una patada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hiyori? —le gritó Shinji frotándose la cara por el dolor.

— ¡Calla, pelado!

Todos miraron con una gota sobre la cabeza la pelea en la que pronto se enzarzaron.

Rukia solo rodó los ojos fastidiada por el comportamiento rutinario de Ichigo.

—Ve con él —le guiño el ojo Orihime —reconcíliense de una vez.

—Vale— dijo Rukia levantándose llevando consigo el balón.

—Por dios, Rukia— le reprochó Tatsuki —alguna vez debes dejar ese balón.

La chica no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hasta donde estaba su amigo, chasqueó los dedos delante de él, Ichigo se sobresaltó y la miró, ella no dijo nada y se cruzo de brazos como pudo con el balón de básquet, infló las mejillas en claro gesto de que esperaba una disculpa.

Ichigo suspiró resignado.

—Vale, lo siento mucho Rukia —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Me perdonas?

Todos sus amigos aguantaban la risa, conocedores del carácter de la Kuchiki.

—Hmp—la pelinegra simulo estar considerándolo unos segundos y después asintió— Si, Ichigo-kun.

El chico se levanto de la jardinería donde estaba sentado y alzó las manos y chocándolas con las de Rukia y después dándole un ligero golpecito en la nariz, la chica lo imitó.

.

.

.

Un día después de ese hecho tan común, Rukia se encontraba esperando al director en una de las jardinerías, se llevaba de maravillas con el director Yasochika Iemura. Pero este era un poco pervertido.

—Ya he dicho que no deben usar faldas tan cortas —dijo una voz grave.

Rukia volteo hacia un lado para ver como el director iba reprochando a las chicas por usar faldas cortas en el instituto, aunque nunca ponía mucho esfuerzo en sus advertencias, las chicas solo reían divertidas y se cruzaban de piernas para mostrar mostrarlas más.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

Cuando Yasochika la miró, sonrió.

—Vaya, ya estás aquí, Rukia— sonrió el hombre dándole un rápido abrazo— cuanto me alegra que no seas como las otras que no me hacen caso con lo de las faldas.

—Sí, claro —pensó la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

Nadie le hacía caso por que sabían que no lo decía en serio.

—Hola. Yasochika— dijo la chica— Ayer me dijo hoy venia su hija ¿verdad?

El director sonrió con ternura.

—Sí, mi hija viene hoy. Es tan linda, hace mucho que no la veo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó interesada, si era hija del director esperaba que se llevasen bien.

—Senna— respondió Yasochika complacido— estudió en Francia desde pequeña, pero ahora regresa, eso me hace muy feliz.

Las chicas alrededor empezaron a reír.

—Oh, espero que nos podamos hacer amigas— exclamó Rukia con entusiasmo.

—De eso no te quede dudas, eres la única que le puede ayudar….a que cumpla las normas. Eso claro, cuando no te juntas mucho con Ichigo.

—El es mi mejor amigo— se justificó Rukia con una risita.

—Ese niño no me respeta— suspiró Yasochika con dramatismo.

—El no respeta a nadie, Yasochika— le recordó Rukia con una sonrisa de resignación.

Una rubia paso por su lado con una mini y con paso imponente, haciendo que los chicos se le quedaran mirando con la boca abierta.

— ¡Eh!—grito Yasochika yendo tras la rubia — no se permiten usar faldas cortas.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto la mujer, se notaba que estaba sonriendo. Volteo y el director se quedo callado. Era Akina, la profesora de literatura. Era rubia, de ojos color miel, y de un gran cuerpo, tenia curvas bien pronunciadas.

—Akina— dijo Yasochika con cara de ensoñación.

— ¿No podemos hacer una excepción conmigo? —preguntó Akina haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que si —babeó Yasochika empezando a caminar tras de ella.

Rukia rodó los ojos, todos sabían que el director se moría por la profesora de literatura, después de todo era muy guapa y de carácter fuerte, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo si no que se lo aumentaba.

—Me pregunto cómo será Senna— se dijo Rukia con una dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

Afuera del instituto de Karakura, una chica de pelo lila lacio hasta la cintura y de ojos naranjas miraba hacia el edificio con gran interés plasmado en sus bonitos ojos.

—Karakura High School** — **leyó la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta en sus rojos labios- papá, esto se ve interesante. No fue mala idea regresar a Japón.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los review que me dejaron**_

_**Bueno aquí va la explicación, la pequeña Rukia, o sea la hija de Ichigo lee la carta de su madre y en ella relata todo lo que he empezado a narrar en este capítulo. La historia de Ichigo y Rukia (la primera Rukia) como amigos y de cómo conocen a Senna, la historia se extenderá a unos cuantos capítulos, pero no serán muchos. Y hablare más que todo de Ichigo y Rukia. La primera Rukia como hay que llamarla no aparecerá hasta después de que la hija de Ichigo termine de leer la carta. Pero les prometo que será interesante.**_

_**Gracias por sus lindos reviews a: nessie black 10, Sakura-Jeka, -moon, Hada-Aiko chan, BeTtY saku-ruki chan, luna hyuga.**_

_**Espero que este capi les guste.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella scullw**_


	3. ¡Te quiero!

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**¡Te quiero!**

Rukia salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a dos chicas hablar detrás de ella.

—Sí, soy la primera chica a la que Ichigo-kun le da una cinta de amistad— decía la chica alegremente a su amiga, mostrándole una cinta de distintos colores en su muñeca.

— ¿En serio? —Le respondía la otra con cierta envidia— ¡Qué suerte!

La chica rodo los ojos fastidiada, y se levanto de la jardinería donde estaba, cansada de escuchar como las muchachas del instituto seguían cayendo como moscas ante Ichigo y sus amigos con eso de las cintas por el día de la amistad, ellas debían saber que eran unos mujeriegos incorregibles. Ella misma le había dado una a su madrina que vivía con ella y con Toushiro, ya que sus padres se encontraban en otro país por negocios, y le había contado como venció a Ichigo, pero su madrina solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado por que podría terminar enamorada del chico, Rukia rió con sarcasmo solo de acordarse de eso ¡enamorada de Ichigo! con lo mujeriego que era. ¡Claro que no! y lo que las chicas decían solo hacía que se enojara por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Fue a buscarlo y en el camino encontró otra vez al director, ofreciéndole una cinta de amistad también a él, ya que cuando fue a seguir a la profesora Akina no le pudo dar, Yasochika le agradeció y siguió criticando a las chicas por el uso de faldas cortas.

Entonces visualizo a Ichigo abrazado a una chica, se acerco a él sin hacer ruido y oyó las mentiras que su amigo le echaba a la pobre.

—Ya sabes que tengo solo una cinta de amistad para ti— le decía el chico besando su mano y sonriéndole.

— ¿De verdad, Ichigo-kun? —preguntaba la chica ilusionada.

—De verdad, Ami— asintió Ichigo sacando una cinta de colores del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, de donde habían muchas cintas, ato la cinta a la muñeca de la chica —por que eres la chica más hermosa…y más gentil que he conocido.

La chica cerró los ojos feliz abrazándolo sin notar que Rukia estaba detrás de ellos rodando los ojos y haciendo gestos burlones por las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿De verdad, Ichigo-kun?

—De verdad, Ami.

Ami seguía abrazándolo sin notar que una chica pasó por el lado del peli naranja y el chico le cogió la mano mandándole un beso volado que la chica correspondió mientras se iba.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Ichigo-kun?

—Claro que si, Asuka…-

La chica se separo de él abruptamente.

—Mi nombre es Ami —le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Atrás de ellos Rukia estaba aguantándose la risa. Quería ver cómo salía del problema Ichigo. Cuando estaba con una y con otra, era normal que se confundiera con los nombres de sus multiples conquistas, de hecho, la pelinegra estaba sorprendida que para variar por lo menos recordara sus nombres.

Ichigo parpadeó confundido y después sonrió tomándole las manos:

—Ves, tus ojos son tan profundos que he olvidado tu nombre. —su voz sensual hizo olvidar rápidamente a Ami sobre la confusión.

Rukia miró indignada a su mejor amigo por la mentira que dijo, estaba segura que Asuka era el nombre de la chica que paso por su lado y a la cual el chico le mando un beso volado. Pero Ami estaba demasiado ilusionada que ni cuenta se dio.

—No puedo creer esto, Ichigo-kun — dijo Ami volviéndolo a abrazar.

—Ten confianza en mi— le dijo Ichigo sonriendo con triunfo y correspondiendo el abrazo. Estaba seguro de que Ami ya estaba en sus manos, solo unas cuantas palabritas más y listo, pasaría un rato entretenido.

—Oh, Ichigo-kun.

—Oh, Ami.

Rukia ya cansada de ese espectáculo se adelanto un paso y con mucho cuidado cogió las cintas de amistad que sobresalían del bolsillo de su amigo. Ya vería lo que le iba a pasar por estar jugando tanto con las chicas.

—Oh, Ichigo-kun — le dijo de forma burlona tocándole el hombro y moviendo las cintas delante de él y de la chica que deshizo el abrazo y le miro enojada.

—Ellas han caído tan fácilmente —se lamentó con falsa pena, pero tenía una sonrisa de burla bien plasmada en su cara.

—Eh…no…— empezó a decir Ichigo.

— ¡Tramposo! — exclamó Ami, indignada, asegurando su bolso al hombro y marchándose.

Ichigo trató de seguirla.

—Hey…espera…este Asuka….no… ¿Cómo te llamas? —exclamó.

—Ami…se llama Ami- le informó Rukia asintiendo con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me has hecho perder una media hora. — bufó, quitándole las cintas de amistad que la chica tenía en sus manos y que sostenía en alto. Rukia apoyada en su hombro le mira de forma reprobatoria.

— ¿No estás cansado de correr tras todas esas muchachas estúpidas? —le criticó bajando su brazo del hombro de su amigo y señalando adelante, como énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Eh! no corro detrás de ellas…. — empezó a quejarse.

— ¿Por qué no puedes encontrar una hermosa muchacha inteligente? —inquirió la pelinegra, ignorando la queja de su amigo.

Ichigo le observó de forma aburrida.

— ¿Encontrar a una hermosa muchacha inteligente? — repitió abrazando a su amiga y acercando bastante su rostro al de ella, la pelinegra no se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, de hecho ella misma también de vez en cuando se acercaba mucho a él, sobre todo cuando le gritaba y eso era casi siempre.

Así que definitivamente estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de acercamiento, no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Sí.

El peli naranja suspiró.

—Ese es…tonto.

Rukia rodó los ojos.

—Ya te pareces a Ishida. Tan tonto le parece enamorarse que no intenta tener una oportunidad con Orihime y deja que este con Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, esa era la decisión de Uryū. Y volvió al tema que trataban.

— ¿Una muchacha inteligente y hermosa? ¿Dónde encontrare a una muchacha así?

Mientras que él decía eso, afuera una chica de un conjunto naranja, de una blusa hasta el ombligo que mostraba su fina cintura y una falda hasta medio muslo mostrando sus piernas, caminaba por el instituto mirando a todos lados, los ojos naranjas de la chica demostraban astucia, inteligencia y sobre todo mucho belleza.

—Solo me divierto con las muchachas…aun no he encontrado a la indicada. — decía Ichigo a Rukia.

Ambos estaban al lado del comentarista del instituto que mezclaba canciones con los audífonos puestos, el estaba jugando con los CD`s como si fuera una malabarista echándolos al aire y atrapándolos.

— ¿La indicada? —pregunto Rukia cogiendo el CD que el rubio iba atrapar.

—La indicada— confirmó su amigo.

Afuera la chica nueva, que casualmente era Senna caminaba con lentitud por el instituto, atrás de ella casi todos los chicos la seguían mirándola de arriba abajo, ella incomoda por las miradas voltea y al instante todo el grupo de chicos que la seguían se dispersa. No muy lejos de allí Uryū, Kaien, Toushiro y Shinji que en ese momento estaba siendo golpeado por Hiyori (la muchacha hizo una pausa para mirar a la nueva con el ceño fruncido, dejando que Shinji también la mirara), veían todo el espectáculo con confusión, nunca habían visto a la chica, y no veían nada nuevo en ella que ameritara que medio instituto le siguiera como si tuviera algo atrayente.

Caminando por los pasillos, y ajeno a todo eso, Ichigo seguía explicándole a Rukia como seria la mujer de su vida, la que le asentaría cabeza y haría que sintiera por primera vez el amor.

—Busco una muchacha que me haga sentir algo…

— ¿Algo como qué?— preguntó la pelinegra inclinado la cabeza a una lado y con un gesto inocente, apretó la mochila que tenía entre sus manos con suavidad al oír como hablaba su amigo.

—…que me toque el corazón…

— ¿Cómo sabrías eso? —inquirió confundida.

Nunca antes se había enamorado, y estaba segura, que Ichigo tampoco, él solo tenía citas para pasar el rato. Así que no entendía como el ya pensaba en todo sobre el primer amor.

Ichigo siguió caminando atravesando las puertas del pasillo para dar al siguiente, su amiga lo siguió aun atenta a todo lo que decía, el paró y volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—Algo me pasara…—dijo de forma convencedora—…no entenderías.

Senna seguía caminando por el instituto de forma regia, como si fuera una pasarela con todos mirándole, subió las escaleras y por fin ingreso al edificio, con la mirada de los chicos en su corta falda.

—Su modo de caminar todos lo mirarían —seguía diciendo Ichigo arrecostado contra la pared mientras que Rukia pateaba la máquina de bebidas que se había tragado su moneda sin darle nada a cambio.

En los pasillos todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo para admirar a la bella chica nueva.

—Ella debe sonreír y…

Rukia lo interrumpió cuando por fin obtuvo su bebida y lo guardo en su mochila.

—Ella, ella, ella…. —repitió apoyando su brazo en el hombro del chico y acercándose bastante, el volteó a verla sonriendo haciendo que se acercaran más, pero como siempre ninguno le tomo importancia — ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando la hayas encontrado?

— ¿Qué hare?

Ichigo sonrió de forma extraña.

—Sí.

El chico ensanchó su sonrisa y se soltó de su amiga mientras que abría los brazos y caminaba hacia atrás dijo de forma solemne ante la mirada divertida y burlona de Rukia:

—Me arrodillare frente a ella, abriré los brazos y diré…. ¡He!…quien seas…. ¡Te quiero!

Ichigo hizo una especie de burlona reverencia a Rukia y volteó justo para chocar con una chica de ojos naranjas que pasaba por ahí para buscar al director. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y sacudió su cabello lila…Ichigo la miró idiotizado cuando ella sonrió de medio lado de forma extraña.

— ¡Te quiero! — le soltó aun medio tonteado.

Senna le miró de forma extraña. Rukia enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?

—No importa, te quiero — volvió a repetir.

Rukia miro a su amigo sorprendida, pero al fijar su vista en la chica se dio cuenta de que era nueva y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

—Perdóname — dijo Senna aún extrañada por el comportamiento del chico y esquivándolo para seguir su camino.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el lugar donde estuvo la chica instante antes y oye gritar a Rukia.

— ¡Eh!…Sen…¡Senna! — exclamó con alegría siguiéndola, la chica paró cuando escuchó que la llamaban y observó sorprendida como la chica le saludaba efusivamente.

—Senna — repitió Ichigo, sacando una cinta de amistad de su bolsillo y siguiendo a su mejor amiga.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki —le dice apretando su mano y sacudiéndola con felicidad —y el es…

El peli naranja le coge la mano y la besa.

—Ichigo Kurosaki…. ¿Eres nueva?

Senna sonrió aliviada de que la chica la conociera ya que quería que alguien le ayudara a encontrar a su padre.

—Es Senna — dice Rukia alegremente.

Ichigo frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El director esta mañana…. —empezó a decirle Rukia a Ichigo. Senna asintió entusiasmada y estuvo a punto de hablar sobre su padre cuando Ichigo cortó a Rukia.

—No me hables de ese viejo.

A Senna se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara, y frunció los labios, Rukia la vio un momento tratando de no darle un golpe a su amigo y lo miró como diciéndole "ya no digas nada", pero él chico le ignoro y siguió hablando con la chica.

—Viejo —repitió Senna en un susurro mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿En tu primer día de clases, no?

Senna no contestó, solo miró a Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

—Acaba de regresar de Francia…—Rukia trató de hablar lo más rápido que pudo para que su amigo no la liara mas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— repitió el chico volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Ichigo, esta mañana el director…

—No me hables de ese pervertido — volvió a interrumpir sin notar el gesto de exasperación de Rukia, ni la sonrisa burlona y sarcástica en los labios de Senna.

— ¿En qué colegio estudiabas en Francia? — siguió con su interrogatorio.

Rukia abrió la boca para responder, a pesar de que la pregunta no era para ella, Ichigo volviéndolo a notar dijo:

—Ya… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ichigo...—dijo Rukia desesperada por que su amigo por una vez en la vida se quedara callado —ya te lo dije, el director esta mañana…

—Ya dije que no me hables de ese viejo —le dijo molesto ¿por qué Rukia solo respondía con esa frase cada vez que empezaba a preguntarle? Se volvió hacia Senna que negó con la cabeza y dibujo una extraña sonrisa, mitad diversión, mitad exasperación, en su rostro — ya ves, aquí la fans número uno del malhumorado.

— ¿Malhumorado? —repitió Senna sonriendo de forma falsa.

Rukia solo sabía que Ichigo acababa de fregarse él solito.

— ¿Y cómo es tu primer día de clases?

—_**Era**_ fantástico — le informa Senna con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera decir algo mas, o de que Rukia lo golpeara para que dejara de insultar al director delante de su hija, se oyó la voz del director anunciando que vayan a clases, Yasochika empezó a sermonear a los chicos que estaban sentados cerca de allí, cuando todos se pararon dijo.

—Ayasegawa —el chico volteó a verlo de forma interrogante —córtate el cabello, está muy largo.

El chico se encogió de hombros e ignoró las burlas de sus amigos.

—Rukia — dijo Yasochika feliz de ver a la chica. Miró al chico — Ichigo.

Y se volvió hacia la otra chica.

—Señorita, las faldas cortas no estan permitidas — empezó a reprender a Senna al ver la falda corta que llevaba.

Senna sonrió tiernamente y se acerco al director llevando sus manos a sus hombros y diciendo.

—Lo que pasa director es que acabo de llegar y no tuve tiempo de deshacer mi equipaje— hablaba con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, haciendo que Yasochika sonriera divertido.

Ichigo intervino al instante, ignorando a Rukia.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted director?

—No — respondió Yasochika en el acto.

—Gracias — dijo Ichigo ignorando su respuesta y haciendo que Senna lo soltara para poder caminar unos cuantos pasos.

—Director, no la regañe —le dijo — ella es nueva y acaba de llegar de Francia, por eso no tuvo tiempo de deshacer su equipaje.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Yasochika extrañado.

—Por que la conozco desde que somos niños —le respondió Ichigo.

Rukia y Senna detrás de ellos escuchaban todo y se miraron con burla y exasperación por la actitud de Ichigo.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Yasochika a Senna, que se adelanto apoyándose en el hombro de su padre y mirando a Ichigo con gesto burlón.

—En serio, papá — le dijo disfrutando al ver la reacción de aturdimiento del chico.

— ¿Papá? —repitió cayendo en cuenta de que había insultado al director delante de su hija, que de paso era la próxima chica que quería conquistar.

—Papá —confirma Senna agrandando su sonrisa.

—Papá —asiente Yasochika.

—Papá —confirmó Rukia adelantándose y asintiendo a Ichigo, y diciéndole con la mirada "eres un tonto".

El director se fue cuando escucho que lo llamaban por los altavoces, cuando eso paso, los tres se quedaron en medio de un incomodo silencio, Senna aun miraba el lugar por donde su padre acababa de irse, mientras que Ichigo estaba abrazado a Rukia lamentándose por lo que acababa de hacer, la chica suspiró y le dio palmaditas de consuelo, sabiendo que su amigo se había interesado por Senna.

—Perdóname. — dijo Senna volteándose, Rukia le dio una palmada más fuerte en el brazo haciendo que el chico se incorporara al instante.

—…

—Es un viejo, pervertido…— empezó a repetir Senna con gesto burlón y contando con los dedos los insultos hacia su padre. —y que mas….

Ichigo miraba nervioso a la chica.

—Eh…gallardo…bueno —dijo tratando de solucionar las cosas.

Senna sacudió la cabeza riéndose de él.

—Ah, si…malhumorado — recordó sonriendo con falsedad — pero él no es malo y todo no es verdad.

Senna se volteó para alejarse de Ichigo, que al instante recobro su postura.

—Espera — dijo.

La chica volteó a verlo.

— ¿Si?

—Feliz día de la amistad — le dice con voz sensual y ofreciéndole una cinta de bonitos colores, la mirada naranja de la chica se enfoca en la cinta, luego en su dueño y por ultimo en Rukia que está detrás de ellos mirando todo con interés.

—Acabamos de encontrarnos —le recuerda —la amistad es una idea lejana…Adiós, Rukia.

Senna agitó la mano y se fue.

Ichigo maldice internamente por su estupidez, y observa embobado como la chica se aleja. Rukia al instante se acerca a él y le sonríe con picardía, haciendo que el bajara de su nube y pusiera gesto de indiferencia.

—Y… ¿Paso algo?— interrogó con curiosidad.

—No, no es mi tipo —dijo con indiferencia el chico.

Rukia le observo con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué no?— reclamó extrañada.

—No es muy linda y creció y se educo en Francia…y allí las chicas son extrañas….una muchacha debe ser la que uno puede llevar a su casa y presentar a su madre…no es mi tipo.

—No es mi tipo— le remedó con sarcasmo- ¡No encontraras a nadie de esa manera!-exclamó.

Ichigo sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

— ¿Por qué no?...Tu estas aquí.

Rukia le observo con horror.

— ¿Yo? Nunca… mejor cállate.

Rukia se soltó de inmediato de Ichigo y corrió en dirección del salón, ellos también debían estar en clase.

—Si no encuentro a nadie, me casare contigo — dijo Ichigo persiguiéndola y haciéndole cosquillas.

—No….Jajajajaja….déjame….no — reía Rukia tratando de soltarse de su amigo.

—Sí, me casare contigo.

—Nunca — gritaba Rukia con diversión, corriendo por los pasillos con el peli naranja tras ella, sabiendo que para que ella se casara tendría que ser por amor, y ella jamás se enamoraría de su mejor amigo.

Cuan equivocada estuvo en sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que aquello que se negaba a aceptar se cumpliría, y que conocería el primer amor de una forma muy dolorosa.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**De nuevo quiero darles las gracias por sus review**_

_**Realmente me encantaron**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	4. Amor es ¿Amistad?

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Amor es…. ¿Amistad?**

Al día siguiente Senna estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto para ir a clases, pero podía sentir como todos se le quedaban mirando, ese día no tenia puesta ninguna falda ni polo escotado, llevaba un blusa de color melón, y un pantalón marrón, una gargantilla del mismo color que su blusa y sandalias de tacón bajo, así que no entendía por qué todos se le quedaban mirando.

Apenas y dio unos pasos más y se volteó.

—Jajaja— explotaron en risa las chicas que estaban siguiéndola e imitando su forma de andar.

Ella se volvió a caminar un tanto triste, justo cuando escucho que la llamaban.

—Eh, ¡Senna! —Rukia dejó de hablar con sus amigas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica, presurosa llego hasta Senna y le tendió una camiseta de color naranja.

La chica arqueó las cejas confundida, observando la camiseta.

— ¿Qué es?

—La chaqueta de nuestro colegio ¿Lindo, verdad? —dijo Rukia felizmente.

Senna se encogió de hombros, no es que le pareciera fea, pero no era de su gusto personal, prefería la ropa menos holgada, aunque viendo como se vestía Rukia sabía que a la pelinegra le gustaba la ropa holgada. No veía nada malo en eso.

Rukia sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo va todo? –preguntó.

—Eh...bien — dudó Senna. Miró a todos, las chicas y chicos que le miraban, tal vez Rukia podía sacarle de sus dudas, era la única a la que conocía — ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Rukia demasiado fuerte haciendo que la pelilila retrocediera un poco asustada, pero ella no lo notó, Senna solo suspiró.

— ¿Por qué todos me miran?

Rukia sonrió con comprensión.

—Bueno, veamos —dijo evaluándola — ¿Ya sabes por qué los muchachos te miran, verdad? —le señalo de arriba abajo como diciéndole que era su cuerpo lo que los chicos miraban, y era verdad —y entonces las muchachas se preguntan que te miran lo muchachos, y entonces ellas también miran, para saber que miran… ¿Entendiste?

—Ah…si —dijo Senna un poco confundida, pero entendiendo el punto.

Rukia sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para hacerle caminar más rápido, salieron del pabellón de donde estaban y entraron en el patio, la bulla era muy fuerte, pero la chica lo ignoró y siguió hablándole.

—Si tienes problemas acude a mí o a Ichigo.

La pelilila frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ichigo?... ¿el de ayer?

Ella asintió.

—Es mi mejor amigo…y con sus amigos, incluido mi primo, mandan sobre todo el instituto, aunque a mí y a mis amigas también nos obedecen.

Antes de que Senna pudiera responder algo, un grupo de chicos se puso delante de ellas, todos de espalda, oyó como Rukia suspiró con cansancio, y se dio cuenta de que entre esos chicos se encontraba Ichigo, su color de cabello era demasiado llamativo, que salió del centro de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y el chico se quito los lentes negros que estaba usando.

—Aquí este Ichigo —dijo Rukia saltando.

—Hola —saludó el chico, sonriendo de forma extraña.

—Hola —saludó Senna con una pequeña sonrisa, por Rukia le daría una pequeña oportunidad al peli naranja, tal vez no fuera tan malo ni tonto como pensaba.

Todos los alumnos se estaban reuniendo en torno a ellos, a lo lejos Hiyori, Hinamori, Orihime y Tatsuki miraban todo con preocupación, sabían lo que Ichigo pretendía hacer, como no saberlo si lo conocían tanto tiempo a él y sus tonterías, pero también sabían por boca de Rukia que la chica era hija del director y eso no les convenía. Para nada. Y no comprendían como Ichigo podía ser estúpido.

—Ese pelado idiota… ¿Qué piensa hacer? —dijo Hiyori malhumorada.

—Está muy claro lo que piensa hacer –terció Tatsuki frunciendo el ceño.

—Y no lo podemos permitir — dijo Orihime.

—Pues no creo que sea fácil pararlo —señaló Hinamori —ya ven, que todos se han unido en su locura e Ichigo no le hará caso a Rukia —la mirada de las tres reparo en todos los chicos y en la ahora sonrisa tensa de Rukia al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

—Vamos —dijo Hiyori yendo hacia donde estaban ellos, con Orihime, Tatsuki y Hinamori yendo detrás de ella, justo para escuchar decir al chico:

—Nosotros reinamos sobre este colegio.

Eso era verdad, todos tenían que obedecerle lo quisieron o no, a él, a ellos, y a ellas. A veces ayudaba mucho ser los más populares en el colegio, después de todo no se aprovechaban para humillar a los demás y siempre ponían en su sitio a los que se pasaban de la raya, pero parecía que esta vez Ichigo quería hacerle una broma a Senna y no lo permitirían.

—Ichigo…—comenzó a decir Rukia preocupada, pero el peli naranja la ignoró y la hizo retroceder.

—Y hacemos que todos los nuevos canten —dijo sonriéndole con burla.

Senna le miró sin saber que decir.

—En japonés —repuso Ichigo.

— ¿En japonés? — repitió Senna frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Es que acaso Francia te hizo olvidar Japón? —se burló de ella, acercándose y tomándole de la barbilla, la chica retrocedió ante el contacto con una sonrisa de reto.

—Ichigo…es la hija del director —dijo Rukia desesperada.

— ¿Y eso qué? Todos somos iguales ¿No?

A su alrededor todos los chicos y chicas le apoyaron con barras, pero estas pronto se vieron silenciadas antes las miradas asesinas de las amigas de Rukia.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, Ichigo-kun —pidió Orihime. Sus ojos se concentraron en Ulquiorra y Uryū, pero los dos sabedores que una vez que los miraran harían lo que ella quisiera apartaron la mirada al instante.

—Sí, corta el rollo idiota —gruño Hiyori dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, durante dos segundos, Ichigo le correspondió la mirada fulminante, lanzándose rayitos por los ojos, antes de que él apartara la mirada, no iba caer en eso.

—Nadie te ha llamado, enana —Ichigo le ignoró y miro a sus amigos que asintieron.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la pequeña rubia, antes de lanzarse como posesa sobre Ichigo, pero Shinji siendo más rápido, se interpuso cogiéndole de las piernas con las que iba a estampar un golpe al peli naranja, y apartándola.

— ¡Suéltame, Shinji! —gritó la rubia furiosa, golpeando al chico. Shinji le ignoró, poniéndola sobre su hombro y apartándose más. Cuando la rubia se soltó se puso a darle de patadas, olvidando a Ichigo.

—Hiyori —murmuró Orihime con una gota sobre la cabeza.

Hinamori fue apartada por Toushiro, Orihime por Ulquiorra, y Tatsuki por Mizuiro. Por más que se debatieron y forcejearon los chicos no las dejaron volver, Tatsuki se puso a pelear con Mizuiro, también olvidándose de Ichigo.

—Empieza ya —ordenó Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nadie intervendría, el mismo hizo que Rukia retrocediera y fue hasta Senna, chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara y dándose la vuelta, sus amigos que quedaban le imitaron.

Ichigo estaba segurísimo de que la chica no cantaría, pero se sobresaltó cuando una voz dulce, parecida a la de un ángel comenzó a escucharse detrás de él, se volteó y vio a Senna cantando, con el cabello ondeándose a su espalda por el viento, Rukia al igual que él, y la mayoría del público la observaba boquiabierto.

Cuando la chica termino de cantar se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ichigo con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y diversión y dijo.

—El hecho de que viví en Francia, estudie y fui educada allí, no me hizo olvidar mis raíces…—la chica amplio su sonrisa —que no se te olvide.

Antes de irse, empezó a chasquear los dedos delante de Ichigo de forma burlona y siguió su camino, con Rukia manteniéndole el paso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo estaba sentado en su sitio, el primero de la fila, esperando a que empezara la clase de literatura que impartía Akina, Rukia estaba en la parte de atrás del salón, jugando con la pelota de básquet como siempre.

Senna ingresó, tenia puesto un vestido negro escotado, y con un abertura en el lado izquierdo del vestido mostrando gran parte de su piel. Al instante el peli naranja le observó embobado y le sonrió con sensualidad, la chica rodó los ojos pero le devolvió la sonrisa con diversión y curiosidad, podía no haberle causado una buena impresión la primera vez que lo vio, y tampoco la segunda vez, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico era gracioso y divertido, y que deseaba despertar su atención, así que por el momento le haría caso.

El chico se sentó mas derecho en su carpeta y se inclino hacia atrás, como diciéndole que se sentara en la carpeta detrás de él, la chica sonrió y se sentó detrás de Ichigo, frunciendo los labios para dejar de sonreír.

Justo entonces el timbre tocó.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a pasar al salón y a sentarse en sus sitios.

Rukia empezó a caminar hacia su lugar aun jugando con la pelota, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo a Senna —estás sentada en mi sitio.

Senna intentó levantarse al instante.

—Eh, lo siento.

La chica hizo un ademán con su mano.

—No importa, encontraré otro sitio —aseguró, se volteó para buscar en donde sentarse —eh, tú, fuera de aquí —dijo a un chico que estaba a punto de sentarse en la carpeta al lado izquierdo de Senna, el pobre chico tuvo que obedecer e irse al fondo a buscar donde sentarse.

La profesora Akina ingreso caminando por el salón como si fuera una pasarela.

—Hoy…

Ichigo le silbó.

La mujer le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta y volvió a hablar, levantando un libro que tenía en las manos.

—Hoy tocaremos un tema interesante en la literatura –anunció con voz solemne, dándole la vuelta al libro y enseñando la portada que decía "Romeo y Julieta".

Los alumnos empezaron a silbar, y las chicas pusieron cara de ensueño.

Akina sonrió.

—Pero primero que nada, van a responder algo… ¿Qué es el amor?

Todos se miraron sin saber que responder, mientras que la profesora miraba a que victima…digo alumno elegir para que respondiera la pregunta.

—Eh…Senna.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es el amor?

— ¿Yo?...no se —dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Ah —se lamentó Akina, buscando a otro alumno.

Rukia, que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a clase, se encontraba demasiado ocupada ajustando un papelito para tirárselo en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, Akina se percató de eso, así que exclamó.

— ¡Rukia! —La chica casi se cae de su sitio — ¿Qué es el amor?

La chica tragó saliva nerviosa, el papelito que le iba a tirar a Ichigo resbaló al suelo.

—Eh…ah…yo, pues…

—No importa —dijo Akina rodando los ojos.

Entonces miró a Ichigo que escribía en su cuaderno.

—Ichigo

El aludido levantó la vista interrogante.

— ¿Qué es el amor?

El chico dejo su lápiz en su carpeta.

— ¿El amor?

—Si

Se acomodó en su sitio dispuesto a responder, Senna se inclinó hacia adelante interesada en escuchar la respuesta del chico, al igual que Rukia.

—El amor es la amistad —afirmó Ichigo con firmeza.

Rukia, que había desviado su vista a la profesora, giró con brusquedad para ver a su amigo, que se estaba echando hacia atrás, coqueteándole a Senna al tiempo que respondía.

—Si ella no es mi mejor amiga, no puedo estar enamorada de ella.

Rukia sintió un peso sobre el estomago cuando su amigo dijo eso, nunca había considerado eso, y las palabras de su mejor amigo estaban dándole un giro completo a sus sentimientos, dejándola nerviosa y confusa.

—Sin la amistad el amor no existe…el amor es la amistad.

Senna sonrió esta vez con mucho interés, mientras que la profesora Akina estaba halagando a Ichigo por su respuesta.

—Gracias por compartirlo, Ichigo….el amor es la amistad, claro que sí.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de clase, Rukia fue con sus amigas con las palabras de su mejor amigo aún resonando en su interior, cada vez se sentía más confundida, el amor es…. ¿amistad?

Senna salió de clase pensando también en lo que dijo Ichigo, estaba distraída así que tropezó y sus cuadernos se cayeron, se inclinó a recogerlos, pero alguien ya estaba recogiéndolos.

—Entonces ¿Somos amigos? —dijo Ichigo dándole sus cosas y ofreciéndole una cinta de amistad.

Como Senna solo se limitaba a mirarle con una sonrisa, el chico suspiró agachando la cabeza y dispuesto a irse, pero cuando empezó a pararse notó que la cinta no se movía, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Senna tenía sujeto el otro extremo.

Ichigo se fue feliz de poder haber hecho un avance, pero no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras cambiaron los sentimientos de su mejor amiga que no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en eso.

Senna también pensaba en Ichigo, mirando la cinta con una sonrisa verdadera.

.

.

.

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**_

_**Por cierto aclarar que este fic ya está terminado en el original de Naruto, yo también soy su autora por si acaso lo digo, para no crear malentendidos. Solo lo estoy adaptando a Bleach, aunque cambio bastantes cosas, por que las personalidades en ambos animes son diferentes.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella scullw**_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Corazón Roto**

El instituto de Karakura pronto entraría a un concurso junto con los mejores institutos de Japón, para ver quien tenía al mejor grupo de coreografía y canto, Akina se encargaba de supervisar todo junto a Yasochika para que todo saliera perfecto. El día tan esperado llego y después de que uno de los grupos bajara del escenario, Karakura participaría.

Solo había un pequeño problema…

— ¿QUE? —gritó Akina desesperada cuando le informaron que el grupo que había estado practicando todo no vendría.

—Entiende, Akina —dijo Yasochika también al borde de la histeria —al parecer tienen un problema en su barrio, y no podrán venir. ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Algunos de los bateristas miraron todo también nerviosos ¿Cómo iban a participar si el grupo de la coreografía no venia? Era obvio que los descalificarían y Karakura quedaría por los suelos.

—Director Yasochika déjeme pensar en algo —dijo Akina mordiéndose los labios mientras que escuchaban los gritos de "Karakura" "Karakura"

Yasochika se quedo en silencio también pensando en algo, justo cuando Akina dio un pequeño chillido, sobresaltándolo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo una idea —dijo la rubia asomándose ligeramente a través de las cortinas para ver como el mar de estudiantes gritaban el nombre de su instituto, a la espera de que empezara su participación.

—"Karakura" "Karakura" —gritaban los estudiantes emocionados y entusiasmados, entre ellos Rukia e Ichigo, que estaban a lado de Senna.

—Karakura ganara —canturreaba Rukia dando saltitos emocionada en su sitio, al igual que todos, levantando los brazos y apoyando a su instituto.

—"Karakura" "Karakura" —Ichigo también daba saltos y agitaba las manos, Senna solo miraba todo con aburrimiento, sin apoyar a Karakura, por eso Ichigo le cogió de la muñeca haciendo que empezara a mover las manos, Senna frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada seca que hizo que Ichigo la soltara disgustado.

.

.

.

— ¡No! —dijeron Rukia e Ichigo a la vez, cuando Akina y Yasochika les dijeron que por piedad reemplazaran al grupo que iba a participar, Senna estaba jugando con las baterías y mirando a su padre con suspicacia, había notado que casi nunca se despegaba de Akina.

—Pero no podéis hacer eso —dijo Akina —nos harán fracasar a todos.

Rukia se irguió de la pared, donde estaba recostada junto a Ichigo y suspiró:

—Pero profesora —dijo exaltada — ¿Cómo vamos a bailar y cantar si no sabemos hacerlo?

—Exacto —concordó Ichigo —usted conoce a los alumnos, no desollaran vivos.

—No seas tan exagerado Ichigo —dijo Akina —mira, el grupo de chicos que iba a participar hoy, grabo una cinta con la canción, ustedes solo fingirán que cantan y ustedes son buenos bailando, así que será como en las películas —añadió moviendo las manos cerca de su boca como si cantara.

—Sí, una genial idea —bufó Ichigo sonriendo falsamente — ¡No! ¡Jamás!

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —asintió Rukia.

Akina puso cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Cómo que jamás, Ichigo? –Preguntó molesta —claro que deben hacerlo. ¿Verdad, director Yasochika?

Y empezó a hacer la demostración de la canción, junto a Yasochika, pero estaban tan emocionados que olvidaron que tenían público y empezaron a dejarse llevar, cantando y moviéndose sin control, ante las miradas de "estan haciendo el ridículo" que les lanzaban Rukia e Ichigo, y antes las pequeñas risitas burlonas de Senna. Si antes no querían hacerlo, ahora peor.

—Profesora Akina, contrólese —dijo Yasochika parando de cantar —contrólese —dándose cuenta de las miradas incrédulas que les daban los dos amigos.

Akina dejo de cantar y bailar.

— ¿Y?

—NO —dijeron sin inmutarse ante la mirada desesperada que se dieron la profesora y el director, si ellos no lo hacían estaban muertos, literalmente.

— ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Yasochika con voz desesperada acercándose a Rukia y jugando su última carta, sabiendo que eso era lo único que podía importarle a la muchacha. — ¿Rukia, es que no te importa la reputación de tu colegio?

La pelinegra bufó y rodó los ojos, pero se vio que también se preocupó.

—Vamos, Ichigo —dijo con voz cansada —es por el colegio.

El peli naranja le miró con sarcasmo unos segundos y se inclinó hacia ella, demasiado cerca de su rostro, pensando muy bien lo que contestaría. Rukia le mantuvo la mirada con el ceño fruncido y moviendo las cejas de vez en vez para tratar de convencerlo.

—Hmmm —murmuró —Ok.

— ¡Ok! –celebraron Yasochika y Akina yendo arreglar todo para que empezaran.

Rukia sonrió feliz y se volteo hacia donde Senna aún jugaba con las baterías.

— ¿Vienes Senna?

—No, no vengo —respondió con una sonrisa seca.

— ¿Qué dices? –se quejó Rukia tratando de convencerla, pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo que chasqueó los dedos delante de ella y miro a Senna sin expresión.

—Eh, eh, Rukia –dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Senna sin interés — ¿Por qué le preguntas? Vámonos.

Ichigo paso sus brazos por los hombros de la pelinegra, e ignorando sus quejidos la obligó a caminar, para empezar a coordinar su participación, dejando a una Senna sorprendida y extrañada de que el chico no le hubiera rogado, ella alzó las cejas y una sonrisa de petulancia adorno su hermoso rostro, se llevó la mano a la cintura y miró a los dos chicos con astucia y reto como diciendo "ya verás".

.

.

.

El telón del escenario se abrió antes los gritos entusiastas de los chicos, quienes empezaron hacer barras más fuertes para "Karakura" al ver que los que participarían eran los dos chicos más populares en el instituto y que de paso eran los mejores amigos: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿Qué hace Rukia allí? —preguntó Orihime a sus amigas, sorprendida.

—Ni idea —respondió Tatsuki.

—Como siempre el pelado de Ichigo ha olvidado que ella es una chica —se mofó Hiyori con burla al ver que Rukia e Ichigo se presentaron ante el público de costado pero con ambas espaldas juntas y con guitarras sujetas, pero Ichigo con tanto jaleo para saludar a sus fans se adelantó haciendo que Rukia casi se cayera al desaparecer la espalda del peli naranja en donde se apoyaba.

—Como siempre un idiota —murmuró una voz fría detrás de ellas.

Las tres chicas saltaron al ver ahí a Uryū, Hitsugaya junto a Hinamori, y Shinji. El pelinegro demoró su mirada en la peli naranja unos instantes, antes de que ella claro se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado. No había señales ni de los demás, lo que indicaba que debían estar juntos por otro lado.

—Hola, Ishida —saludó Orihime mirando al escenario con una sonrisa tensa, hace pocas horas ellos habían discutido.

— ¡Orihime! —una voz proveniente de atrás de ellos los hizo voltear, Ulquiorra, tan guapo como siempre se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Ulquiorra-kun –Orihime lo miró sonrojada.

— ¿Ulquiorra-kun? —se preguntó mentalmente Ishida al recordar que a él solo le había dicho "Ishida" y frunció el ceño sin entender por qué le molestaba que Orihime se hubiese sonrojada ante la presencia del chico, cuando antes no se ponía así, ni le llamaba con el "kun".

Ulquiorra le sonrió levemente, y se quedó parado a pocos metros de ella, haciendo que Grimmjow, su mejor amigo le diera un empujón diciendo: Vamos, no te pares como tonto, salúdala.

Ulquiorra hizo aspavientos para no caer ya que se tropezó con la empujada. Orihime se adelantó, tratando de ayudarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Ulquio…—empezó a decir la chica, pero Ulquiorra cayó sobre ella tumbándola al piso no solo con una postura muy comprometedora si no que chocando sus labios contra los de ella.

—Uh —rió Grimmjow –a eso yo le llamo una caída explosiva —y empezó a carcajearse junto a Shinji, Mizuiro, y Keigo que acababan de llegar, a este último no le paso desapercibida la mirada asesina que mando su Ishida a Ulquiorra.

—Oigan ya levántense —rió Tatsuki con picardía —se que les gusta estar así, pero para eso existen los hoteles ¿No creen?

—O si quieren les puedo prestar mi casa —le siguió el juego Hiyori sacando unas llaves plateadas, aunque al instante se retracto –mejor no, quien sabe que le hacen a mi pobre casa.

—Yo les prestó mis llaves, si quieren —dijo Hinamori interviniendo con una sonrisa divertida.

Les tendió las llaves a Ulquiorra que las ignoró, y que había ayudado a levantarse a Orihime, que estaba avergonzadísima.

Hinamori puso mala cara y guardo las llaves.

—Y pensar que eres el primer pretendiente al que Orihime le hace caso —se lamentó Hinamori.

Uryū y Ulquiorra le miraron desconcertados.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Me refiero a que Orihime ha dado calabazas a toda la infinidad de pretendientes que tiene —explicó Tatsuki sonriendo con maldad, Orihime estaba con la cara roja y mirando al piso, rogando por que Ichigo dejara de saludar a sus admiradoras y empezara a participar.

—Eso es verdad –Hinamori –A ver y todo por alguien que no la merece –miró a Ishida de forma directa, el chico la fulminó con la mirada — ¿quiénes son? Ah, si….y empezó a enumerar a la cantidad de pretendientes que tuvo, tenia y seguiría teniendo. Cuando la chica nombró a Shinji y Keigo, todos los miraron.

Los aludidos se encogieron de hombros y dijeron: "¿Qué? Es bonita" recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Ulquiorra y Uryū.

—Ichigo también, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo Tatsuki.

— ¿Y quien más?

—Pues…

— ¡Ya basta! —Chilló la peli naranja completamente roja — ¡Ya va comenzar!

Las chicas sonrieron y pusieron su atención al escenario, contentas de haber logrado lo que querían, Ulquiorra observó de forma furibunda a sus amigos y luego se puso al lado de Orihime y la abrazó, la chica no opuso resistencia, pensaba que era mejor darle una oportunidad de verdad, como novio, no solo como "amigo con derechos"

—Bien —gritó Ichigo captando la atención de todos – ¡Por Karakura!

Todos gritaron más fuerte.

—Excelente —chilló Akina emocionada dándole una señal a Yasochika para que comenzara a poner la grabación.

Ichigo y Rukia se posicionaron en sus lugares y dándose una última mirada de compasión voltearon a sonreír al público.

Una canción comenzó a sonar, una canción que les congeló la sonrisa en los labios.

"_Eres un extranjero"_

"_Eres un extranjero"_

Esa canción no solo era patética sino que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían estado ensayando los últimos minutos.

¡Se habían equivocado de cinta!

A Akina se le descompuso el rostro y miró a Yasochika con horror, al ver que los antes entusiasmados estudiantes veían con el ceño fruncido las insulsas demostraciones de Rukia e Ichigo por hacer parecer que eso era la canción correcta.

— ¿Qué pasa, director Yasochika? –preguntó Akina.

—Han cambiado las cintas —se lamentó —¡alguien puso una cinta falsa!

Todos empezaron a silbar.

— ¿Qué hacen allí?

—Bótenlos.

—Largo

— ¡No sirven!

Sus amigos estaban anonados con el espectáculo que estaban dando, no sabiendo si reír o mantenerse callados, por que era obvio que los dos amigos estaban en apuros, pronto empezaron a lanzarles papeles, pelotas pequeñas de plástico y todo lo que pudieran.

— ¡Joe apaga las luces! -gritó Akina tratando de salvarlos —y también la música.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera lograr su cometido las luces se apagaron solas, haciendo que todos quedaran callados, una luz iluminó parte de le escenario, mostrando a Senna con vestido plateado brillante hasta medio muslo, y una guitarra eléctrica en manos.

Todos los chicos la observaron con la boca abierta, mientras que con una sonrisa petulante subió las escaleras del escenario y empezó a ir hacia Ichigo con paso lento, el chico le observó con una media sonrisa, la chica sonrió.

"_Encontré a alguien"_

El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa cuando Senna le guiñó un ojo y alzó su muñeca enseñándole la cinta de amistad que recién llevaba.

"_Encontré a alguien"_

Ichigo repitió las palabras con facilidad, y un tono de voz armonioso.

"_Encontré a alguien"_

Rukia que ya estaba al lado de ellos y de forma insegura empezó a cantar, Senna volteó hacia donde todos la miraban y empezó con un melodía más rápida, que hizo que todos se animaran y comenzaran a chasquear los dedos, al compas de su voz.

Después de eso, nadie tuvo que preocuparse por nada mas, Senna, Rukia e Ichigo llevaron a la victoria a Karakura con aquella canción, los tres bailaban y cantaban de forma fenomenal haciendo que todos los imitaran, algunos incluso se subieron al escenario y comenzaron una coreografía detrás de ellos, y los que quedaron abajo también bailaban y gritaban de la emoción.

Ichigo y Senna no dejaron de mirarse en todo el tiempo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Rukia, que pronto se dio cuenta de que Senna empezaba a corresponder los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, y algo dentro de ella se rompió cuando comprendió que eso le dolía y mucho. Matsumoto, la madrina de Rukia, que también estaba allí, bailaba de lo más divertida con Gin, uno de los profesores, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que poco a poco Rukia iba dejando de bailar y empezaba a salir del escenario, todo eso cuando vio que Ichigo cogió de la cintura a Senna y la chica elevó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico dando vueltas y siguiendo bailando.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que en vano intento esconder, y con un pequeño sollozo salió corriendo del escenario.

Matsumoto no lo dudó, dejando a Gin solo, salió tras Rukia, la encontró llorando en una banca afuera, trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero estas eran reemplazadas por otras.

—Rukia —dijo Matsumoto con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Me lo advertiste —susurró la muchacha con voz estrangulada —y no te hice caso, debo parecerte una idiota.

—Serás tonta –Matsumoto se sentó al lado de la chica y la abrazo —yo estoy aquí, desahógate.

—No…quiero —susurró Rukia abrazándola fuertemente y llorando cada vez más.

Se sentía muy mal, el haber descubierto tan tarde aquellos sentimientos solo la lastimaban, no soportaba ver como Ichigo le coqueteaba abiertamente a Senna, pero lo que acabo por destrozarla fue ver que la chica si correspondía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

Aquello la atormentaba de forma inimaginable.

.

.

.

**Hola ¡**

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**Aquí está ya el quinto capi, espero que les guste, siento si no salió muy bien, pero narrar como cantan y esas cosas no se me da muy bien. Solo quedan dos capis más del pasado y pronto veremos a Rukia Kuchiki y cuál es la razón por la que Senna le escribe esa carta a su hija. Que quede claro, que esta parte es el pasado, aquí no hay casi nada de IchiRuki porque aquí estoy mostrando como Rukia se enamoro de Ichigo y este se enamoro de Senna y se casaron. Pero después de que termine esto del pasado que es en dos capis mas, habrá mucho IchiRuki.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Besos**

**Bella Scullw.**


	6. Romances

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**Romances**

Al día siguiente Rukia trataba de hacer como que no había ocurrido nada, pero por dentro aun estaba muy mal, recordando todo lo que había pasado entre Ichigo y Senna, muy a su pesar solo podía resignarse a ver si de verdad Ichigo estaba interesado en la pelilila o si solo era un juego más, aunque ella apreciaba a Senna, quería y deseaba que solo fuera una conquista mas. Y después de todo lo ocurrido ayer y ese mismo día, sabía que lo que sentía por su mejor amigo era algo muy fuerte, no por nada había estado tratando de ponerse aretes, si ¡aretes! para ver si eso la hacía ver más femenina, pero no tenía idea de cómo usarlos y justo Matsumoto le había descubierto y ella por el susto los tiró y no supo donde cayeron. Nunca antes había querido usar ropa de mujer ni aretes o maquillaje a pesar de que sus amigas le habían insistido por años, pero ella era muy testaruda.

Y ahora por su mejor amigo, por alguien a quien no pensó ver más que como un hermano estaba queriendo cambiar su forma de ser, por que comparada con lo delicada y femenina que se veía Senna ella se sentía muy ruda y poco atractiva.

Y estaba segura que lo era.

Llego al campo donde Uryū entrenaba junto con Ichigo y los demás futbol y se sentó en una de las bancas, otra vez tenia puesto la ropa de deporte y un gorro azul. Miró con melancolía entrenar a Ichigo, extrañando esos días donde solo lo veía como un amigo, por que sabía que sus nuevos sentimientos podían arruinar su amistad. Además se había descubierto estando muy nerviosa y roja, tartamudeando ante la presencia del peli naranja, cosas que dejo de hacer desde hace años.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando Senna se sentó a su lado sonriéndole y cruzando las piernas, tenía puesto un vestido azul. Ichigo dejó de prestarle atención al partido así que Uryū dio tiempo libre y se dedicó a mirarla a través del campo con una sonrisa provocativa, que hizo que Senna se la devolviera, la atracción entre ambos era tan palpable que Rukia se sintió muy incómoda.

Trató de imitar a Senna y se cruzó de piernas, pero como su saber sobre ser femenina eran nulas solo logró casi caerse de la banca.

— ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Ichigo? —le preguntó Senna.

Rukia volvió la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Desde que éramos pequeños, cuando me mude junto a Toushiro, y a mi madrina Matsumoto aquí.

— ¿Y tus padres?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Mis padres viajan constantemente por negocios —explicó con indiferencia —no se quedan en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo, y mi hermana menor siempre va con ellos, Yuzu será la heredera del consorcio Kuchiki.

—Pero tú eres la primogénita —señaló Senna, aunque también miraba a Ichigo de vez en cuando.

—Sí, pero no me interesa el dinero de mi familia —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —se lo dije a mi padre y el al final aceptó que Yuzu ocupe mi puesto.

—Hm…

— ¡Rukia!

Orihime, junto a Hiyori, Momo y Tatsuki se acercaban a ellas, a lado de la peli naranja iba Ulquiorra, Uryū lo notó ya que frunció el ceño del disgusto, sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto que la chica ya no adorara el suelo que pisaba y ahora le hubiera dado una oportunidad al otro.

Toushiro, Kaien, Shinji y Uryū salieron del campo de futbol y se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas, se saludaron como si nada, aunque Ulquiorra y Uryū compartieron una mirada de reto y furia, cosa que solo Hiyori y Shinji notaron. Ulquiorra se acercó más a Orihime y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya —se burló Ishida, tratando de ocultar la furia que sentía ante la escena—no sabía que fueras tan regalada y mentirosa, Inoue, decías que me querías y al día siguiente ya estas con otro.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, aun aturdidos por la rabia que se podía leer en las palabras del pelinegro, Ulquiorra fue el primero en reaccionar, de no ser por Orihime se hubiera lanzado contra Uryū dispuesto a golpearlo, pero lo que nadie esperaba, excepto Rukia que lo conocía muy bien, era que Ichigo alzara el puño y golpeara a Ishida. Ichigo, Orihime y Uryū siempre fueron los mejores amigos, hasta que llegaron Rukia y Toushiro, Ichigo empezó a juntarse más con la pelinegra haciendo que la peli naranja e Ishida se volvieran inseparables, pero entonces Ulquiorra puso sus ojos en ella, y a Orihime no le molestó, haciendo que Uryū se enojara y empezara a tratarla mal, desde eso Ichigo y Uryū peleaban siempre por Orihime, aunque la peli naranja le hizo prometer al chico que dejarían de pelear, pero Ichigo estaba harto de quedarse callado cada vez que al pelinegro le daba por insultarla.

— ¡Ichigo, no! —gritó Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos, soltando a Ulquiorra y tratando de detenerlo, pero el chico ya le había dado otro golpe, esta vez Uryū reaccionó y logró pararlo.

— ¡Eres un maldito…—empezó a decir Ichigo furioso cuando el puño de Orihime lo tumbó al suelo, ante la sorpresa de todos y de la misma Orihime, que abrió los ojos horrorizada ante lo que había hecho.

Rukia se levantó al instante e interceptó el puño de Orihime antes de que volviera a estrellarse contra la mejilla del peli naranja. Orihime se mordía los labios sin saber qué hacer, otra vez estaba tratando de pegarle a Ichigo, a su amigo, pero entonces miró otra vez a donde estaba Uryū y al ver su cara lastimada se enfureció.

— ¡No lo toques! —gritó la pelinegra furiosa.

— ¡No te metas en esto! —le chilló Orihime temblando. Sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso, pero estaba furiosa y por más que quería parar su cuerpo no le obedecía— ¡No tenia que golpearlo!

— ¡Te está defendiendo! —le espetó Rukia con dureza. — ¡Deja de disculpar sus acciones! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña!

Orihime entrecerró los ojos con furia y golpeó a Rukia en el estomago, la chica no se esperaba el golpe, pero respondió por acto reflejo dándole una bofetada, los demás estaban tan aturdidos que no hacían nada, ni siquiera Uryū e Ichigo que estaban en el suelo, Ulquiorra estaba mirando con rabia al pelinegro, sabiendo que esa reacción por parte de Orihime era por que seguía enamorada de él.

Las dos chicas seguían peleando, Orihime era fuerte gracias a que Tatsuki que le había enseñado artes marciales, Rukia no se quedaba atrás, el tiempo que paso con sus padres y el tiempo que estaba con Toushiro y Matsumoto se la pasaba entrenando, todos los Kuchiki debían saber defenderse, y ella no era la excepción, pero nadie nunca antes le había visto tan furiosa, para llegar al grado de pelearse, ni a ella ni a Orihime.

— ¡Basta! —Senna despertó del trance en el que estaba y se paró tratando de separar a las chicas, pero Ichigo se lo impidió haciéndola hacia atrás, y él y Ulquiorra se encargaron de separarlas, aunque una vez lejos ambas dejaron de tratar de alcanzarse.

Orihime tenía unos rasguños en la cara y con seguridad le saldrían moretones en los brazos, Rukia ya tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, después de todo su piel era muy blanca y rápidamente se coloreaba, las dos estaban jadeando fuertemente.

—Orihime —Ulquiorra la soltó furioso por el comportamiento de la chica.

—Ulquiorra-kun, yo….

—No necesitas darme explicaciones —bufó molesto —después de todo no somos nada.

Se alejó furioso de allí con la rabia en su interior, la chica hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar allí mismo, y se alejó corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Creo que iremos a pasear por allí —murmuro Momo incomoda —no creo que ella quiera vernos en este momento.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Tatsuki, y junto con las demás se dirigieron al instituto, lejos de todos.

— ¡Rayos! —musitó Rukia soltándose del agarre de Ichigo, y evitando su mirada a toda costa. Empezó a correr siguiendo a Orihime, ambas necesitaban una disculpa. Senna se acercó a Ichigo y le acarició la mejilla donde la peli naranja le había golpeado.

—Podemos ir a la enfermería —ofreció con preocupación, el chico sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea necesario, tuve suerte de que Orihime no me golpeara con toda su fuerza, ella es alguien a quien nadie quisiera enfrentar.

La pelinegra le observó aun con preocupación, pero suspiró dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaban los chicos, que veían con acusación a Ishida, se notaba perfectamente que la pelea de minutos atrás había sido olvidada.

—Iré a ayudarlas —musitó Senna sabiendo que ellos tendrían que hablar.

—Nos vemos después —rió Ichigo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Senna las encontró a las dos en la enfermería, Orihime estaba sentada sobre una de las camillas pasando un algodón lleno de alcohol por sus heridas, mientras que Rukia estaba sentada en una silla cercana revisándose el moretón en la mejilla.

— ¿Estan bien? –preguntó.

—Si —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Y se hizo un incomodo silencio que hizo suspirar a Senna, con unos cuantos pasos se acercó al botiquín y cogió un pedazo de algodón para llenarlo de alcohol y empezar a ayudar a curar sus heridas a Rukia.

—Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así —dijo Orihime con culpabilidad cuando Rukia se quejó por el ardor.

—No te preocupes —le respondió la pelinegra tratando de aguantarse los quejidos –es normal, aun estas enamorada de Uryū.

—Yo no…

—Creo que eso fue bastante evidente —intervino Senna sin tratar de sonar enojada por que Ichigo salió golpeado —pero no debiste golpear a Ichigo, él solo te defendió.

—Sí, lo sé —musitó tristemente —me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—Ya paso –murmuró Rukia –Ichigo es fuerte, no creo que le haya dolido demasiado.

Orihime asintió y salió de la enfermería alegando que quería respirar aire puro para pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, Senna seguía curando las heridas de Rukia, quedándose pensativa por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión furiosa de la Kuchiki cuando el peli naranja salió lastimado, ella también se enojó mucho, pero la actitud de Rukia no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Le parecía que ella lo había defendido con más fiereza de la necesaria para ser su mejor amiga.

—Duele —se quejó Rukia.

—Tiene que dolerte —le respondió.

—Jum —bufó la chica.

— ¿Conoces a Ichigo desde hace mucho? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Y lo quieres?

—Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Lo amas?

Rukia se quedó petrificada ante esa pregunta, sus ojos negros buscaron los ojos naranjas de Senna y supo que había sido demasiado evidente con la chica, pero también pudo leer la duda en ellos, ella esperaba una respuesta para confirmar sus sospechas y ciertamente ella no se la daría.

—Yo….tengo que ir con Orihime y los demás —saltó de su asiento sin mirarla y salió de la enfermería dejando a Senna con la incertidumbre de no saber la verdad.

.

.

.

Más tarde, Senna fue a la iglesia para rezar por su madre muerta y pocos minutos después un peli naranja muy conocido se sentó a su lado para rezar de una forma un tanto escandalosa por sus abuelos y pidiendo que sus padres estuvieran bien.

Senna le sonrió cuando el abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ambos salieron de la iglesia platicando animadamente.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que venias a la iglesia?

—Es que los hombres no hacen eso normalmente —le respondió como si nada.

—Dijiste que ibas hoy a una cena familiar, mentiste.

—Solo Rukia sabe que estoy aquí.

— ¿Rukia? —una extraña sensación de celos la embargó.

—Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Senna le respondió con otra sonrisa, un tanto inquieta.

— ¿Solo venias aquí para rezar por tus abuelos?

—Algo así –respondió Ichigo —sabes, mi abuelo y a mi padre siempre me han dicho que debo inclinarme ante tres mujeres, mi madre, la virgen Maria * y…—Ichigo se calló al ver la mirada interesada de la chica.

— ¿Y? —preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—Y…. —repitió Ichigo antes de irse sin hacer ningún gesto de despedida, golpeándose mentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Sin embargo Senna lo miró irse con una sonrisa emocionada y sincera.

.

.

.

Rukia llegó a su casa con las heridas recientes, luego de haberse disculpado totalmente con Orihime y luego de recibir sus disculpas, un poco frustrada, se había salvado de responder a Senna por un poco, pero sabía que la chica volvería a preguntar y llegaría un momento en que su silencio sería la respuesta que Senna necesitaría para asegurarse de que ella o sea Rukia estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ichigo.

Matsumoto le miró cuando ingresó.

— ¿No podrías vestir un poco mas femenina?

—No quiero hacerlo —mintió.

—Esta mañana te descubrí tratando de ponerte aretes —le recordó con una sonrisa satisfecha — ¿Sabes? Te verías muy bonita, trata de usarlos.

—Hmp

—Ha llegado una carta de tu madre.

La mujer sacó una carta de la cesta llena de ropa seca que acababa de recoger, y se la entrego a la entusiasmada Rukia, aparte le dio un paquete envuelto en papel plateado.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un regalo de mi parte —le sonrió Matsumoto.

Rukia sonrió.

—Eres la mejor —gritó abrazándola.

—Sí, lo sé —fingió un tono de voz arrogante y después rió, continuando con su camino.

Después de que Matsumoto se fuera, ella abrió la carta y ensanchó los ojos al leer lo que su madre acababa de enviarle y se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.

.

.

.

En la noche, Senna estaba echada en su cuarto con su pijama puesto, que era un vestido rojo muy bonito y encima tenia puesta una bata de dormir también de color rojo, tenía el cabello amarrado a una coleta y un libro en las manos, pero su mirada vagaba por cualquier lado menos el libro, aun recordando las palabras de Ichigo y sonriendo soñadoramente.

Sin que se diera cuenta una escalera apareció en su ventana, e Ichigo asomó su cabeza para verla echada boca abajo mirando a la pared, la llamó bajamente para que Yasochika no le escuchara, pero la chica estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no le escuchó.

—Eh, ¡Senna! —siguió llamando el chico en vano, suspiró y entonces cogió la parte superior de la escalera y la hizo sonar contra la pared.

El ruido alertó a la pelilila. Se volteó asombrada al ver a Ichigo allí, en una escalera en su balcón, la escena era como Romeo y Julieta.

— ¡Ichigo! —exclamó dejando su libro en su cama y bajándose para acercarse al chico —. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –preguntó tratando de sonar enfadada, pero más bien parecía divertirse.

—A decir verdad, no pude dormir —respondió Ichigo rascándose la cabeza –y pensé que tu tampoco estarías durmiendo y entonces vine.

— ¿Ha?

— ¿Quieres flores o chocolates?

— ¿Qué? —Senna le miró como si pensara que el pobre chico estaba loco.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, pensativo.

—A decir verdad no tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro —admitió mirando con la mirada baja —solo quería verte.

Senna sonrió.

Ichigo le guiño el ojo y se inclinó ligeramente, para pasar su brazo hacia su espalda y sacar una rosa amarilla y entregársela a la chica.

—Gracias —Senna recibió la rosa disfrutando de todo eso.

—También tengo chocolates —le dijo el peli naranja sacando pequeños chocolates envueltos en papel dorado y enseñárselos.

Los dos se sonrieron más.

— ¿No piensas que está muy caliente aquí? –preguntó Ichigo simulando echarse aire.

La chica entendió la indirecta y retrocedió al tiempo que decía.

—Pasa.

—De acuerdo. Si insistes —rió el peli naranja encaramándose sobre el balcón y pasando al cuarto de la chica.

—Puedo –pidió señalando la cama de la chica.

Senna levantó la vista de la rosa.

—Claro —sonrió, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que el chico se lanzó hacia la cama y se echó abrazando las almohadas.

Ichigo levantó la vista para como la pelilila se acercaba a paso lento observándolo.

—Siéntate, haz como en casa —Ichigo palmeó la cama.

—Gracias —señaló Senna con algo de ironía.

Ichigo se puso a jugar con los chocolates, tirándolos al aire y atrapándolos, a la vez que examinaba el cuarto femenino y la cama llena de peluches. Senna se sentó en la cama, cogió su libro y comenzó a leer.

El joven dejo de jugar y miró la portada del libro.

— ¿No es esa la novela donde el mozo asesina a los nuevos esposos?

Senna cerró el libro un tanto fastidiada y a la vez divertida.

—Gracias –dijo con sarcasmo tirando el libro a la cama.

—De nada –contestó Ichigo feliz —además ¿Por qué lo lees? Solo tienes que preguntármelo.

El peli naranja se inclinó sobre la cama y recogió el libro comenzando a ojearlo rápidamente, Senna sonrió con burla y entonces se acordó de lago que quería saber, Ichigo le había dejado con la curiosidad.

—Ichigo —llamó, el chico le prestó atención —no terminaste tu cuento.

—Eh, es de los esposos que salen de vacaciones dejando a su mozo…—empezó a decir el chico confiado en que la pelilila hablaba sobre el libro.

Senna asintió siguiéndole el juego y mirándole como diciendo "no estoy hablando de eso", pero el chico ignoró eso y siguió hablando, confiando en que la chica no diría nada más.

—Sí, claro —Senna le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo tiró a la cama —no estoy hablando de ese cuento.

Ichigo le miró haciéndose el confundido.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ese que me contabas en la iglesia.

Ichigo abrió la boca sin decir ninguna palabra.

— ¿Iglesia? ¿Cuál iglesia? —Resopló —no conozco ninguna iglesia.

—Ya –se burló Senna, Ichigo asintió —si, como no. Ya, ese que me contabas del hombre que se tiene que inclinar ante tres mujeres, tu madre, la virgen Maria y…

— ¿Y? —preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido y comiendo de una de los dos chocolates, haciendo que ella le mirara frustrada.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y?

— ¡Ichigo! —la chica exclamó su nombre enojada, para tratar de hacerle hablar.

— ¡Senna! —Él le siguió el juego sin dejar de comer su chocolate.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo o pelear se escuchó la voz de Yasochika desde abajo.

— ¡Senna!

—Te llaman —dijo Ichigo con tranquilidad señalando la puerta y comiendo su chocolate.

— ¡Papá! —se alarmó Senna levantándose de la cama instantáneamente.

—Malhumorado —rió Ichigo.

—Ichigo, papá llega.

—Felicitaciones —le respondió el chico terminándose de comer el chocolate y parándose de la cama, Senna estaba de un lado para otro caminando nerviosa, cuando vio que el chico se levantó fue hacia él y trató de empujarlo para que bajar por la escalera que estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, pero el chico parecía estar disfrutando eso.

—Cállate, Ichigo, vete por aquí —señaló el balcón y con él, la escalera por donde el Kurosaki había ingresado a su cuarto.

—Okey –dijo –por aquí –hizo ademan de salir por la puerta.

— ¡No, no, por ahí no! —Senna estaba exaltada, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su padre si se enterara que un hombre estuvo en su cuarto tan de noche. — ¡Por aquí!

—Pero, yo quiero ir por allí.

—No, por favor Ichigo, papá llega. ¡Por aquí!

—No, por allá.

— ¡Ichigo!

—Senna, tranquilízate, ya —Ichigo la sujetó de los hombros y la acercó a él, obligándola a callarse –Shh –murmuró llevando sus dedos a su boca haciendo la señal de silencio e inclinándose ante la sorprendida chica.

— ¿Ichigo? —preguntó insegura.

El peli naranja levantó la cabeza y sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

—Y… —dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo que el corazón de la chica bombardeara más rápidamente, recordando las palabras que le había querido sonsacar, pero que este no había dicho nada, pero con esa inclinación le decía todo.

_Sabes, mi abuelo y a mi padre siempre me han dicho que debo inclinarme ante tres mujeres, mi madre, la virgen Maria * y…_

Él acababa de inclinarse ante ella, ella o sea Senna era la última mujer ante la que por lo menos Ichigo debía inclinarse, su madre, la virgen Maria y… la chica a la que amaba.

El chico se fue dejando a Senna aun aturdida por eso.

.

.

.

Ichigo salió de la casa de Senna por la puerta principal en vez de la escalera, él iba detrás de Yasochika que acababa de descubrir la escalera y frunció el ceño, el hombre estaba revisando a los alrededores y después con mucho cuidado empezó a subir la escalera, para ver si encontraba a quien había subido a ver a su hija.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción él salió corriendo de la casa del director y cuando llegó al parque cercano de su casa se cayó al chocar con Rukia que acababa de salir a dar una vuelta pensativa.

Ambos se dieron contra el suelo y comenzaron a quejarse.

—Ichigo ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la chica aun adolorida frotándose la pierna.

—Venia a verte —le respondió acomodándose en la hierba del parque. Y era verdad, quería hablar con ella sobre Senna.

Rukia se acomodo también, sentándose cerca de Ichigo, quien levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y vio como una estrella fugaz pasaba por el brillante firmamento.

—Mira allí, Rukia –le señaló a la pelinegra —una estrella fugaz.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó la chica emocionada mirando a todos lados, pero aun así no encontrándola.

—No allí, más alto —corrigió Ichigo, levantó su barbilla y haciéndole mirar por donde pasaba la estrella, la chica sonrió.

—Sabes, mi abuelo y mi padre decían que si uno pide un deseo viendo una estrella fugaz…tu deseo se cumple.

Rukia le observó dudosa.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Tratamos —ofreció.

—Ya –sonrió ella.

Ichigo y ella se pegaron más, y juntaron sus caras, sus mejillas estaban juntas, y el peli naranja levantó la mano tapando los ojos de la chica y los de él. Rukia cerró los ojos pidiendo su deseo y a la vez disfrutando mucho del contacto con su mejor amigo.

Ichigo después de pedir su deseo abrió los ojos y contempló a Rukia asombrado, era la primera vez que la veía tan bonita, y no por que estuviera cambiada, ya que la chica estaba como siempre, pero la expresión de su rostro de una inmensa paz y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa bonita y atrayente.

Rukia abrió los ojos y los posó en los marrones de su amigo, los dos se quedaron viendo un buen tiempo así, hasta que el frio de la noche les hizo recordar que debían volver a su casa. Senna también había visto la estrella y cerró los ojos pidiendo un deseo.

Esa noche, Ichigo, Rukia, y Senna pidieron un deseo, un deseo que con el tiempo se cumplió.

.

.

.

_**Hola ¡**_

_**Sí, me tarde muchísimo, de verdad lo siento, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y juro no volver a demorarme tanto. ^^U Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, no saben cuánto me animan.**_

_***Virgen Maria, en la película en original estan en un templo y es una diosa, pero como no entiendo muy bien eso, lo adapte a mis costumbres, por lo menos creo que esa diosa debe ser tan importante o algo así como la virgen Maria lo es para mi país.**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	7. ¡Quiero ser como tú!

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**Capitulo 7:**

**¡Quiero ser como tú!**

Los días pasaban con rapidez desde que Rukia, Ichigo y Senna pidieron su deseo, todo iba igual, el peli naranja siempre coqueteándolo a Senna, Rukia siempre con ropa de deporte y jugando con su pelota de básquet tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo. Pero nada de nada. En esos días que se convirtieron en semanas, cambiaron algunas cosas, Shinji y Hiyori eran novios, al igual que Momo y Toushiro y para sorpresa de todos también Orihime y Uryū, este último se dio cuenta de las tonterías que hacía y del daño que le causaba a la peli naranja y en medio del instituto se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le pidió perdón y que fuera su novia. Obviamente Orihime aceptó.

Senna había llegado temprano, así que se quedo esperando a que empezaran las clases, junto a la mayoría del insti, se quedo en la entrada recostada contra un columna y sacó el libro que había estado leyendo el día que Ichigo visitó su habitación en la noche, tipo Romeo y Julieta, sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo el peli naranja.

—Hola, Senna —saludó Ichigo llegando y tirando su mochila al lado de donde estaba la pelilila.

—Hola —saludó Senna con una tierna sonrisa.

Ichigo le miró embelesado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo Senna, su sonrisa se ensanchó de saber que podía molestarle un poquito.

— ¡El mozo es el asesino! —Dijo riendo y acercándose más a Senna sin dejarle leer — ¡el mozo es el asesino! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Senna empezó a reír divertida por la actitud del chico, y le dio un ligero golpe con el libro ya abandonando cualquier intento de leerlo, por lo menos mientras le pegaba. Justo en ese momento alzó la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta contemplando a Rukia, que acababa de llegar y se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Bueno, a toda velocidad que le permitían los tacos negros que tenia puesta.

Ichigo dejó de molestar cuando vio que perdió el interés de Senna, algo sorprendido miró en dirección donde miraba la pelilila y se quedó incrédulo viendo como su mejor amiga venia hacia ellos vistiendo, una polo amarillo y encima blusa rosa con una falda rosa de color chillón, tacos con los que casi se cae, una vincha rosa llena de círculos blancos y llevaba labial rosa chillón.

Todos los que estaban a la espera de que comenzara las clases se le quedaron mirando y señalando descaradamente y rompían a reír. De hecho Ichigo estaba ya riendo como loco y golpeando la columna donde se apoyaba Senna, ella estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no burlarse del conjunto…extraño de Rukia, pero el hecho de que todos se rieran no ayudaba mucho.

—Hola, Ichigo, Senna —saludó la pelinegra feliz de haber llegado sin caerse en el camino por los tacos, ella era completamente ajena a que era la burla de todos. No entendían por que se reían —Ahora soy igual a ti —le dijo a Senna señalando su ropa y la de ella.

La pelilila tenia puesta un vestido rojo oscuro que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, y encima un abrigo color beige, no tenia vincha y sus labios eran sombreados por un lindo rojo oscuro que resaltaba su madurez.

Era obvio que no había ningún parecido entre ambas. Cosa que solo hizo que Ichigo riera más fuerte, y que Senna sin poder evitarlo empezara a reír suavemente, haciendo todo para ocultarlo, pero no podía y Rukia volteó para ver como los chicos más cercanos estaban señalándola y riendo más fuerte.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de todo, se miró la ropa y después miro la forma en la que iba vestida Senna, y se dio cuenta de que no había comparación, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y la reemplazó una mueca de desilusión, Senna dejó de reír al ver la cara de Rukia al borde del llanto. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y entonces Rukia salió corriendo y llorando.

—Ichigo, cállate —espetó Senna seria dándole un golpe de verdad al peli naranja, pero este siguió riendo sin interesarle nada, la pelilila bufó y fue tras Rukia.

La encontró en un parque cercano, quitándose los aretes y tirándolos al piso, las lágrimas manchaban su rostro, y cuando se acercó completamente notó que se había pasado la mano por los labios ya que el color rosa de estos estaba esparcido.

—Rukia —Senna le señaló sus labios y ella apenada se restregó otra vez las manos por los labios.

—Te debo parecer una tonta —dijo hipando —pero quería ser como tú, de hecho ¡Quiero ser como tú! Tan hermosa.

—Eres hermosa, Rukia —susurró Senna frunciendo los labios por lo que dijo antes la pelilila.

—No digas eso —Rukia trataba de no llorar otra vez –viste a todos allí, ellos se reían de mí, no soy bonita, jamás seré como tú.

Senna apretó los puños enojada por lo que se burlaron de Rukia, y enojada con ella misma por que por un momento ella también se rió.

—Rukia eres hermosa por ti misma, no necesitas imitar a nadie —afirmó sonriendo con sinceridad —los chicos del instituto….ellos son…

—Unos idiotas, como yo —intervino Ichigo apareciendo detrás de ellas.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que le hizo a Rukia, principalmente al verla correr y ver como Senna iba tras ella, cuando llegaron Orihime, Momo y Hiyori junto con sus novios él supo que tenía que ir tras su amiga, así que no les explico nada, se sintió muy culpable al ver como Rukia lloraba y se disminuía con sus propias palabras. El creía firmemente que su amiga era muy bonita.

Rukia le miró con sorpresa.

—Ichigo —susurró.

—Senna tiene razón —dijo abrazándola y haciéndole cosquillas —eres hermosa, por ti misma, tu belleza la expresas de forma diferente, pero eres bonita, Rukia, no importa lo que piensen los del instituto. Eres especial. Eres la número uno en básquet —la pelinegra sonrió —Eres diferente a todas las chicas a las que cazo. Tú puedes tener a cualquier chico que quieras.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—De verdad —dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad? —repitió Rukia feliz.

—De verdad —repitió Ichigo —aunque vas a tener que limpiarte el labial, te ves graciosa.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza y le dio un golpe a Ichigo en el brazo, él la volvió a abrazar.

—Esos tontos del instituto se van a tener que disculpar cuando volvamos —le dijo Ichigo.

— ¿Volvamos? —repitió la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño, aun podía saborear el amargo gusto de la humillación —no quiero volver. Todos se burlaran de mí.

El peli naranja frunció el ceño, disgustado.

—Golpeare a quien se atreva a burlarse de ti —prometió.

—No debes hacer eso.

Senna veía todo y escuchaba la conversación entre los dos amigos con una gran sonrisa, pero se sentía incomoda, como si sobrara, los dos estaban abrazados e Ichigo acariciaba el cabello negro de su amiga de forma dulce al tiempo que le alentaba a volver al instituto donde las demás le esperaban preocupadas, ni parecía que se acordaba, de que ella o sea Senna estaba allí, de pie mirándoles. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con duda y alzó la mano para tratar de tocar la de Ichigo, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a Rukia, así que no pudo.

Sin saber que hacer ella solo atinó a irse, pero cuando pasó por lado de ellos, su muñeca fue apresada por la mano de Ichigo, que seguía abrazando a Rukia y hablando con la pelinegra como si nada pasara, no daba muestras de saber que Senna estaba allí, a excepción de que seguía sujetando la muñeca que tenía el lazo de amistad.

Senna sonrió y se quedo allí, parada, detrás de ellos, el viento agitó sus cabellos, y ella agachó la mirada al suelo. Esperaría a que Ichigo lograra convencer a Rukia.

.

.

.

En su casa, Senna, tenia puesto un vestido amarillo muy bonito, estaba al lado de su papá que tocaba el piano y cantaba en voz baja sonriéndole, ella le escuchaba aun metida en la lectura pero sin poder concentrarse mucho pensando en Ichigo.

_El amor es extraño_

_El amor es extraño_

—Papá —rió cuando su padre le guiño el ojo mientras le dedicaba la canción, le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Ichigo —le dijo él, acariciando su mejilla.

—Papá —chilló escandalizada.

— ¿Cómo que papá? —dijo Yasochika sonriendo –no tienes ningún secreto conmigo. ¿Pero por qué Ichigo? ¿No pudo ser otro?

—Por favor, papá —dijo Senna con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así preocupada, por lo que había pasado con Rukia e Ichigo en la mañana.

Yasochika sonrió mientras seguía tocando el piano, se dio cuenta perfectamente de la expresión de duda y preocupación en el rostro de Senna y siguió tocando antes de decirle lo que pensaba, después de todo él sabía que ese día llegaría, aunque hubiese preferido que pasara más tiempo.

—En realidad no importa que sea Ichigo —sonrió el padre de Senna —tarde o temprano te ibas a enamorar, solo me entristece que te vayas de mi lado tan pronto, espero que el tonto de Ichigo te sepa valorar.

Senna sonrió con ternura, se paró y abrazó a su padre.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Ese es el problema. Te quiero también.

La pelilila rió.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –preguntó Yasochika de forma natural. Senna suspiró, soltó a su padre y volvió a sentarse a su lado, en el banco frente al hermoso piano.

—No lo sé —respondió con tristeza —Rukia e Ichigo…

—Senna —le cortó el hombre —Ichigo te quiere a ti. Todos saben que Rukia es su mejor amiga. Nada más.

—No, papá –murmuró Senna pensativa —en algún lugar oculto tras esa fuerte amistad esta el amor profundo…y no quiero interponerme en ese camino del amor.

—Ellos son solo amigos —le recordó —solo eso. Todo el colegio lo sabe. No te preocupes, Senna.

Pero ella seguía muy preocupada.

.

.

.

Rukia y Matsumoto estaban hablando seriamente desde que ella volvió del instituto, Rukia se había dado una ducha y su madrina le había llamado para que hablaran, la mujer sabia que la pelinegra estaba enamorada de Ichigo y veía también como la chica sufría, sus ojos lilas habían perdido el brillo que le caracterizaba y su impulsividad y efusividad ya na salían a flote, quería que volviera a ser la misma y solo había un modo de que eso sucediera.

—Díselo —le dijo tomando las manos de Rukia y apretándolas suavemente para darle a entender que estaba con ella. —dile que lo amas.

—Pero, madrina —suspiró Rukia–yo…ni siquiera sé si Ichigo me corresponde.

Toushiro, que había quedado con Momo en una cita, al ver de lejos la seriedad en las caras de ambas se quedó a escuchar todo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron impresionados al darse cuenta de lo que su prima acababa de decir ¿enamorada de Ichigo? Ahora entendía su cambio de actitud y la repentina tristeza que la envolvía de un tiempo para acá. Pero no por eso se sentía más tranquilo, de primera mano sabia que el interés de Ichigo por Senna era completamente genuino. Ella no era un juego más, Ichigo Kurosaki se había enamorado.

—No mantengas los asuntos del corazón en secreto —aconsejó Matsumoto acariciándole la mejilla —ve y díselo.

Rukia asintió y salió corriendo de la casa.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que le acabas de decir Matsumoto? –preguntó Toushiro saliendo de su escondite, muy preocupado.

—Toushiro — dijo sorprendida —claro que si –respondió —ella no estará tranquila hasta que no se lo diga y no sepa cuál es la respuesta de Ichigo.

—Espero que todo esto no acabe como pienso —murmuró el joven saliendo de la casa para encaminarse a la cita con su novia.

.

.

.

Ichigo había citado a Rukia en el parque donde el día anterior la chica había estado llorando después de que todos se burlaran por su ropa, a ella no le interesó el lugar, Ichigo le había hecho olvidar todo lo acontecido.

Los dos iban corriendo con efusividad al encuentro con el otro saltando en el camino cuando se divisaron a lo lejos, felices y agitando las manos, presurosos por que hablaran finalmente.

—Ah. Ah —Ichigo respiraba entrecortadamente.

—I-Ichigo —Rukia estaba igual que el. Ichigo le cogió la mano un momento y aun entre jadeos dijo — ¡Te quiero!

Rukia se quedo mirándole sorprendida, recordando que Ichigo le había dicho hace semanas que le diría ¡Te quiero! a la chica de la cual estuviera enamorado. Esas simples palabras le iluminaron el corazón, y encendieron la esperanza en ella.

— ¡Te quiero! —volvió a repetir Ichigo sonriéndole —. ¡Te quiero realmente!

La pelinegra sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, había ido allí, con la intención de decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora para su completa alegría Ichigo se le estaba declarando.

—Yo… no puedo creer que diga esto, pero te quiero —repitió el peli naranja riendo con nerviosismo sin notar como Rukia estaba casi llorando de felicidad —es…yo bueno ¿Qué opinas? ¿Está bien?

— ¿Eh? —murmuró Rukia saliendo de su ensoñación, sin entender lo último que dijo.

Ichigo volvió a reír nerviosamente, antes de contestar.

—Si está bien lo que he dicho, es que no se si ella lo entenderá.

— ¿Ella? —preguntó Rukia mientras su corazón se paraba por un segundo.

—Senna, claro —murmuró Ichigo confundido — ¿Quién más?

—Sen…na —susurró Rukia sintiendo que las lágrimas ahora eran de tristeza, pero no se permitió llorar, aunque esas simples palabras la destrozaron por dentro, rompieron sus esperanzas y sus anhelos, la rompieron a ella misma, sintió como la desolación y el dolor puro la consumían, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía permitir que Ichigo lo notara.

—Yo…estoy nervioso —rió Ichigo rascándose la cabeza —no sé si está bien…¿Tu qué crees, Rukia?

—Yo…es..tas…m-muy b-bien —tartamudeó sonriendo con falsedad, aunque más que una sonrisa fue un gesto de dolor. Sentía que ya no soportaría más.

—Bueno, practiquemos –dijo Ichigo aun sin notar como Rukia se rompía — ¡Te quiero!

Rukia no contestó, temía que si hablaba echaría todo a perder y finalmente cedería a las lágrimas que tanto deseaba derramar. Pero él le miró como diciendo "contesta"

—Te q-quiero, también-n –murmuró en un susurro que le costó sus últimas fuerzas.

El peli naranja asintió feliz y se apretó las manos aun sin darse cuenta de nada.

— ¿Crees que ella acepte?

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que ya no podía hablar o lloraría, las oleadas de dolor seguían con ella, atormentándola.

— ¿Rukia? –preguntó Ichigo al ver como sus ojos normalmente brillantes estaban vacios de vida.

La pelinegra sonrió. El chico suspiró aliviado ante ese gesto y se adelantó a abrazarla. La lluvia que había estado amenazando desde hace horas finalmente descendió dejándoles empapados. Rukia se aferró con fuerza a Ichigo, aspirando su aroma masculino y grabándolo en su mente. Todas sus ilusiones habían acabado cuando Ichigo le dijo que se le declararía a Senna.

—Voy a decírselo ahora –le dijo nervioso —… ¿Ella aceptara? –repitió.

Rukia cerró los ojos, sus labios se contrajeron de dolor, pese a eso asintió, no confiaba mucho en su voz, eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle a su mejor amigo. Ichigo entonces se separó de ella, y Rukia rápidamente acomodo su expresión. Ichigo alzó las manos y Rukia le imitó, chocándolas, el peli naranja le dio un leve golpecito en la nariz, pero ella ya no pudo dárselo por que el salió corriendo para ver a Senna en la iglesia.

_Oh, mi señor el amor viene con mucho dolor_

_Lo que el corazón siente, queda en el corazón _

_Y no puede acceder a los labios._

Bajó la cabeza mientras que la lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas que finalmente descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, sollozos desgarradores salían de sus labios contraídos en un gesto de dolor intenso, durante un segundo dudo en quedarse allí o irse a su casa, pero empezó a correr sin saber por dónde iba, las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos.

Sentía como su corazón roto palpitaba en su pecho causándole un dolor inmenso, no entendía como aun podía latir cuando las palabras de Ichigo lo rompieron a miles de pedazos. Cuando finalmente llego a su casa abrió la puerta con brusquedad, espantando a Matsumoto, y ya sin evitarlo se abrazó a una columna y comenzó a llorar.

—Mi primer amor está incompleto —sollozó con fuerza, deslizando hasta el suelo —Matsumoto, mi primer amor está incompleto.

Mientras tanto Ichigo había llegado a la iglesia, y vio como Senna salía de ella, la chica alzó la vista y cuando sus ojos naranjas se toparon con los marrones de Ichigo sonrió coquetamente. El peli naranja fue hacia ella con nerviosismo.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído.

.

.

.

Matsumoto y Toushiro veían con tristeza el dolor que embargaba a Rukia, apenas y había pasado un día desde que Ichigo y Senna se hicieran novios, y ella no salía de casa, todo el día se la pasaba llorando y lamentándose en silencio, dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

_No me recordaste, no queda más que decir_

_El corazón llora, y las lágrimas son contadas a los ojos_

_No queda más que decir._

Rukia se la pasaba por toda la casa llorando como muerta en vida, tropezando y con el corazón destrozado.

_No me recordaste, no queda más que decir_

—Ella ha tomado una decisión —dijo Toushiro mirando como Rukia se aferraba a la carta que le había enviado su madre, los labios de la pelinegra se abrían solo para pronunciar con anhelo "mamá".

—Nunca la he visto sufrir así —lloraba Matsumoto, sintiendo el dolor de Rukia como el suyo.

_El corazón llora, y las lágrimas son contadas a los ojos_

_No queda más que decir._

—Es lo mejor –susurró Toushiro.

Matsumoto le miró con confusión.

— ¿Iras con ella?

Él asintió.

—Iré.

— ¿Qué pasa con Momo?

El dolor brillo fugazmente en los ojos de Toushiro.

—Ella…Rukia me necesita ahora, ella siempre estuvo conmigo, no la dejare sola.

—Si así lo quieres.

.

.

.

—¿Qué? —grito Ichigo mirando a Yasochika como si estuviese loco, toda la alegría que sentía desde que empezó a salir con Senna se desvaneció al instante en que oyó como Yasochika le daba la noticia de que Rukia acababa de retirarse del instituto.

— ¿Estás seguro, papá? —preguntó Senna mirándole con seriedad — ¿Estás seguro?

Yasochika asintió sorprendido.

—Ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie —dijo aturdido —pero francamente pensaba que tu y los demás estaban enterados de que se iría de Karakura junto a Toushiro.

¿Irse de Karakura? Aquellas palabras resonaron una y otra vez dentro de la mente de Ichigo, una cosa era salirse del instituto, y aun así pensaba que era una locura y otra cosa era irse, irse sin decir nada, irse dejándolo solo.

— ¿Irse de Karakura? –Repitió Senna mirando a su padre exaltada — ¿Rukia se irá?

—Sí, ya lo dije —dudó — ¿No lo sabían?

Ichigo no contestó de ningún modo, pero Senna sacudió la cabeza, su mirada se desplazó a Ichigo y pudo apreciar el dolor explicito en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Rukia no se puede ir –exclamó enojado —ella no se puede ir. No puede hacerme esto. ¡No puede! ¡Rukia!

—Ella junto a Toushiro van al terminal de trenes con dirección desconocida –le dijo.

Ichigo le miró un momento y salió corriendo sin decirle nada a Senna.

— ¡Ichigo! —gritó Senna mordiéndose el labio. Apretó los puños cuando salió tras él y lo vio subiendo al primer taxi que vio gritándole al chofer que fuera a la estación de trenes.

— ¡Senna! —la voz de Orihime le hizo detenerse. Ella venia junto a todos los demás — ¿A dónde va Ichigo?

—Parece muy apurado —señaló Momo con una risita.

Senna miró a Momo con confusión, y entendió que del mismo modo que Rukia les ocultó que se iba ir, Toushiro lo hizo con ella, no se había despedido de Momo, ella ni siquiera sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su novio.

—Ichigo va a tratar de detener a Rukia —informó con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

— ¿Detenerla? –repitió Orihime sin entender, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta no le agradaría.

—Toushiro y Rukia han dejado el instituto –dijo con voz imparcial al tiempo que detenía un taxi —ellos se van de Karakura.

Se fue sin más en el taxi, dejando a todos aun aturdidos por su respuesta. Momo sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, había quedado con Toushiro en una hora para verse, pero él nunca llegaría a la cita, él le acababa de dejar, de dejar después de lo que paso entre ellos la noche anterior.

— ¡Rukia! —Orihime hizo todo lo que pudo para no llorar —Ella no se puede ir sin decirnos porque.

Cogieron un taxi, pero no sabían a donde ir, así que hicieron que el taxi los llevara a todos los terminales, e incluso al aeropuerto.

Senna pudo alcanzar a Ichigo a tiempo, entre los dos buscaban en los compartimientos del tren la figura de los dos chicos.

— ¡Rukia! —Ichigo la llamaba a gritos.

—Yo buscare por allá —dijo Senna, señalando en dirección contraria.

Ichigo asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, siguió gritando llamando a su mejor amiga, cuando la diviso junto a Toushiro, sentado en uno de los compartimientos cerca a él, Senna también se dio cuenta, pero prefirió esperar afuera. Rukia vio a Ichigo entrar en el tren, así que con rapidez se limpio las lágrimas.

Toushiro frunció el ceño, dispuesto a sacar si era necesario a golpes a Ichigo del tren, no quería que Rukia siguiera sufriendo.

—No —dijo la pelinegra con suavidad, al ver las intenciones de su primo.

Él asintió y se paró alejándose de Rukia y de Ichigo que en ese momento acababa de llegar junto a ellos, le echó una mirada de reproche a Toushiro por no avisarle que se iban, pero se sorprendió al ver que su amigo le dirigió una mirada helada. Y se fue.

Rukia se levantó con toda la calma que pudo, y no era mucha y subió su maletín arriba de su asiento en un espacio especial para eso.

—No —Ichigo le quitó el maletín de las manos —no te puedes ir.

—Mi padre está enfermo –dijo con voz vacía —mamá me mando una carta informándome de eso. Tengo que ir.

—Puede ir después de los exámenes —suplicó el peli naranja intentando salir del tren con el maletín de Rukia, la pelinegra lo siguió tirando de su maletín.

— ¡No, no puedo!

—Si, después de los exámenes, te atrasaras si vas ahora.

Rukia contuvo un sollozo.

—Ese es el problema, Ichigo —dijo —no volveré.

Esas dos últimas palabras dejaron anonado a Ichigo, pensaba que Rukia se iba solo una temporada, y aun así el pensar no verla unas semanas le dolía, pero ¿irse para siempre? ¿No volver a verla? El dolor y el enojo de no saber nada le invadieron.

— ¿No volverás? —repitió con frialdad, pero sonó a pregunta, una parte de él, deseaba que eso fuera mentira. —Muy bien –dijo tirándole su maletín al pecho —te vas y no vas a volver y no me dices nada, a mi que soy tu mejor amigo. Entonces vete y no vuelvas.

Rukia pensó que ya nada podía seguir lastimándola, pero cuando oyó las palabras de Ichigo sintió como su corazón se hacía trizas completamente.

—Ichigo —llamó tirando su maletín al suelo y siguiéndole fuera del tren, el peli naranja bajó sin hacerle caso, pero por dentro estaba igual de destrozado que ella –no volveré –repitió.

—Entonces no vuelvas —le respondió con voz helada.

Senna veía toda la escena con dolor, se notaba que Ichigo estaba muy dolido, pero veía como Rukia se rompía poco a poco, sus ojos solo reflejaban soledad y el más puro dolor existente, la pelinegra siguió mirando a Ichigo desde la puerta del tren donde estaba parada.

Un pitido le sobresalto, el tren comenzaba a salir.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Senna, que al fin sabía que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Rukia amaba a Ichigo. La Kuchiki cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escaparon de ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con los ojos naranjas de Senna y supo que ella había entendido todo.

Alzó su mano y se quitó el chal rojo que llevaba dejando que el aire lo llevara hasta la pelilila, que lo cogió y la miró fijamente.

El tren comenzó a moverse y entonces Ichigo reaccionó, se volteó y su mirada se topó con los ojos lilas de Rukia inundados en lágrimas.

— ¡No! —susurró empezando a correr para mantenerse a la altura del tren —. No te vayas, Rukia.

—Mis padres me necesitan —respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar.

— ¿Es que acaso yo no te necesito?

—Tú tienes a Senna –le reprochó mirando a la pelilila —no hagas tonterías.

— ¿Con quién voy a jugar básquet?

—Perdías todos los días de todos modos —le recordó —ya deja de cazar a esas muchachas estúpidas, no pongas celosa a Senna. Promételo.

—Lo prometo –le dijo mientras seguía corriendo tras ella —te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también —le dijo alzando las manos, Ichigo le imitó, pero ambos estaban tan lejos que no pudieron chocar sus manos, aun así alzaron las manos como si lo hicieran y dieron un golpecito al aire.

—Rukia —susurró Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos parando de correr cuando el tren cogió velocidad.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Toushiro! —las voces de Orihime y los demás se escucharon.

— ¡Toushiro! ¡Toushiro! —lloró Momo cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro —. ¿Por qué? —lloró.

—Momo —las demás le abrazaron llorando en silencio por la partida de su amiga.

Uryū se acercó a Ichigo y le puso una mano en el hombro sin decir nada, era la primera vez que veía sufrir de ese modo a Ichigo, Orihime también se dio cuenta de eso, y se levantó del suelo dejando a una desconsolada Momo al lado de las demás y puso su mano en el otro hombro de Ichigo.

El viento agitó el cabello lila de Senna que seguía en silencio abrazando el chal rojo de Rukia.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_Ese día entendí que puede ser que estuviera entre Ichigo y Rukia, puede que estuviera entre dos amigos. El silencio de Rukia me lo conto todo —_la pequeña Rukia leía la carta de su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar leyendo las últimas líneas de la carta. —_ Y ese día estaba segura de que ella quería a tu padre, puede ser que…más que yo. Ella no escribió, ni telefoneó. Había desaparecido de nuestras vidas, para siempre._

Rukia Kurosaki se limpió las lágrimas y siguió leyendo.

—_Tu padre siempre decía el amor es la amistad. Puede que yo fuera su amiga, pero nunca fui su mejor amiga._

_._

_._

_._

_**¡Hola! Actualice rápido ¿no? ^.^**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi**_

_**Llegamos al final del pasado TT^TT. Muchas gracias por sus review. No saben cuan feliz me hacen. **_

_**En el próximo capi**_

_**Capi 8: Este es mi deseo**_

_-Papá. ¿Quién es Rukia Kuchiki? –preguntó la pequeña Rukia con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de triunfo._

_Ichigo sonrió sin decir nada, pero cuando volteó vio como su madre blandía un cucharon como si fuera una espada._

_-¿Quién es? –exigió._

_-Está bien…ella es….Mi mejor amiga._

…_._

_-Que feliz estoy, Rukia –decía una mujer de cabello negro y ojos lilas –hoy te comprometes con Renji._

_Rukia sonrió a su madre, mientras escogía algunas pulseras para ponerse._

—_Creo que es lo mejor –sonrió la pelinegra —Renji es el sueño de todas las mujeres. _

—_Si –suspiró la señora –hoy te comprometes con él, y en una semana es su boda, serás muy feliz._

_**Bien, hasta aquí llego el adelanto. ^^**_

_**Espero que les guste. Jajaja, y como dije, hasta aquí es la última aparición de Senna, por lo menos viva. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	8. Este es mi deseo

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

…

**Capitulo 8:**

**Este es mi Deseo**

_Ese día entendí que puede ser que estuviera entre Ichigo y Rukia, puede que estuviera entre dos amigos. El silencio de Rukia me lo conto todo –_la pequeña Rukia leía la carta de su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar leyendo las últimas líneas de la carta. –_ Y ese día estaba segura de que ella quería a tu padre, puede ser que…más que yo. Ella no escribió, ni telefoneo. Había desaparecido de nuestras vidas, para siempre._

Rukia Kurosaki se limpio las lágrimas y siguió leyendo.

—_Tu padre siempre decía el amor es la amistad. Puede que yo fuera su amiga, pero nunca fui su mejor amiga._

La niña levantó la mirada de la carta y suspiró, podía sentir prácticamente el dolor de la otra Rukia, su padre siempre había sido despistado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de se había enamorado de su mejor amiga sin saberlo.

—_Tu padre esta solo ahora, pero no dirá nada. El necesita una amiga, un amor. Esta amiga es Rukia…este amor es Rukia. Lleva a Rukia a la vida de tu padre, lleva a Rukia a su primer amor. Rukia e Ichigo son hechos el uno para el otro. Es la verdad y es mi sueño y mi deseo._

Cuando pasó la última hoja, encontró una foto, en ella se podía apreciar a una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de cabello corto negro hasta la barbilla y de ojos lilas.

—_Este es mi deseo…. ¿No cumplirás el deseo de tu madre? Lleva a Rukia a la vida de Ichigo, lleva a Rukia a la vida de tu padre. Realiza mi deseo._

—Cumpliré tu deseo, madre —la niña acarició la fotografía con adoración y alzó la mirada para encontrar un retrato de madre en un pared cercana —Rukia Kuchiki volverá a la vida de mi padre…te lo juro….cumpliré mi promesa.

Horas más tarde, en la mañana Rukia estaba ya levantada otra vez junto a su abuela, ambas rezando por Senna, ya que ese día no solo era el cumpleaños de Rukia si no también el día que Senna murió.

Ichigo llegó minutos después y los tres se sentaron frente a una imagen de la virgen Maria con una ofrenda de velas y flores, y empezaron a rezar.

—Eh –murmuró Ichigo sentándose al lado de su hija —Feliz cumpleaños, hija.

Masaki les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y al instante volvieron a rezar sin volver a hacer interrupciones, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta la pequeña Rukia abrió otra vez las hojas de la carta que estaban dobladas en dos y en medio estaba la foto de Rukia Kuchiki, sonrío al ver la foto y volvió a cerrar los ojos con las páginas de la carta y la foto dentro de las hojas entre sus manos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y notó que su hija aun tenía la carta de Senna entre sus manos y con cuidado sacó la carta sin revisar nada y la dejó en el suelo y se puso a rezar otra vez.

Masaki horas después estaba hablando con Yasochika, el abuelo de la pequeña Rukia, que se encontraba en la ciudad vecina junto a Akina, que ahora era su esposa.

— ¿Alo? —Yasochika estaba arreglándose para recibir a Ichigo y su nieta para rezar juntos por la paz de Senna. –Hola, aquí Yasochika, llamo de larga distancia. ¿Van a venir, entonces?

—Sí, claro tomaremos el tren hacia allá.

Uno de los sirvientes estaba limpiando la casa, y también el retrato de Senna, que estaba rodeado de una especie de corona de flores en forma de corazón, que solo se ponía a los retratos de los muertos.

—Ya déjalo –le regañó Masaki cuando el hombre que estaba limpiando lo tiró al suelo sin querer y trató de ponerlo a su sitio, pero por más que lo intentó solo logró que la corona de flores cayera al suelo una y otra vez.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Yasochika sin entender.

—No es a ti, Yasochika —suspiró la mujer —es aquí.

—Ah.

—Bueno, entonces no vemos.

—Dales mi felicitación a mi nieta —se despidió el peliblanco —dile, que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

—No te preocupes, yo se lo diré —dijo y después colgó —Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh —gritó, asustada cuando volteo y vio que el sirviente había puesto la corona de flores alrededor de su retrato, que estaba cerca del de Senna, el hombre asustado por el grito de la mujer cayó al suelo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que estoy muerta? —gritó Masaki.

.

.

.

A las dos de la tarde, llegaron todos para la pequeña celebración de su cumpleaños, Orihime y Uryū junto a Natsuki, su única hija, Hiyori y Shinji. Kaien junto a Miyako y su hija Kasumi. También Riruka una amiga lejana de ellos, que era una modelo muy famosa y que estaba de visita por el cumple de la pequeña Rukia. Rukia sonrió con dulce falsedad mientras recibía las felicitaciones y regalos. Quería de una vez hablar con sus amigas sobre la carta de su madre.

—Natsuki, Kasumi, acompáñenme —ordenó Rukia después de saludar a todos.

La mayoría le miraron sorprendidos, normalmente ella en sus cumpleaños se la pasaba riendo y jugando y no hablaba con esa seriedad.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Rukia? —Preguntó Ichigo —hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Si —dijo Orihime —hemos venido para celebrarlo… ¿Y a todo esto, ya leíste la carta de tu madre?

Rukia asintió con cautela, no podía dejar que se enteraran de lo que dijo su madre en la carta, nadie podía saberlo, y mucho menos su padre.

—Sí, y escribió lo usual, ya saben, que me porte bien, que los salude y cosas así….vámonos —añadió a su amiga y a su prima.

Las dos niñas le siguieron sin replicar, confundidas.

—Esto es raro —murmuró Orihime —normalmente, está impaciente por decirnos las cosas que Senna le escribe.

—Tal vez hoy no tenía ganas de hacer eso —dijo Uryū.

—Sí, tienes razón, amor.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué mi padre qué? —gritó Natsuki en el cuarto de Rukia, con la furia llenándola.

—Lo que oíste –dijo Rukia —tío Uryū no trataba bien, a tía Orihime, aunque mamá decía que solo eran celos, pero igual que tío se termino enamorando de tía Orihime y le pidió perdón.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a llamarle tío o tía a todos los amigos de su padre, al igual que Natsuki y Hina, todos se trataban como familia.

— ¿Y solo nos llamaste para eso? —preguntó Kasumi aburrida.

—No, les llame para que me ayudaran —dijo Rukia con toda naturalidad levantándose de su cama –céntrate, Natsuki —añadió enojada al ver que su amiga seguía furiosa por lo que les acababa de contar en menos de diez minutos, Natsuki podía ser muy dulce y todo eso, pero no por nada era la hija de Uryū Ishida y Orihime Inoue, tenía el carácter de su madre y la arrogancia de los Ishida, además que al ser la única hija y mujer era la consentida de su padre, y no le acababa de agradar para "nada" que él hubiera tratado mal a su madre antes de que fueran novios.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir indignada.

—Vale, Natsuki —la pequeña Rukia rodó los ojos —se que no te gusta eso, pero te llame a ti y a Kasumi para que me ayuden a hacer que mi padre hable sobre Rukia Kuchiki –añadió.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu nueva madre? —preguntó Kasumi.

La niña asintió.

—Cumpliré mi promesa —contestó —además, mi padre está solo y quiero una madre, y Rukia Kuchiki es la mejor candidata.

—Vale, olvidare lo de mis padres, solo por el momento —aceptó la Ishida —y si, te voy ayudar.

La Kurosaki sonrió.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Kasumi comenzando a elaborar un plan ya.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza resignada, no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para sacarle a su padre información sobre la otra Rukia, y sabría que no podría ir de frente a preguntarle, ya que sospecharían, nadie nunca había hablado con ella sobre la mejor amiga de su padre.

—Dime algo —intervino de pronto Natsuki dejando de pensar sobre qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga y rival — ¿también ayudaras a tía Momo?

Las dos niñas la observaron.

—Natsuki tiene razón —apoyó Kasumi recordando que no solo Ichigo y Rukia habían dejado un amor frustrado —tía Momo nunca ha tenido novio, y siempre esta triste, es mas hoy está trabajando.

—Sí, tienen razón —musitó la niña mordiéndose el labio —mi madre dice en la carta que tío Toushiro, se fue con mi futura madre porque eran muy unidos.

— ¿Tío Toushiro? —preguntaron las dos a la vez, divertidas.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo con indiferencia —si Rukia Kuchiki será mi nueva madre, pues él será mi nuevo tío.

—Nuestro tío —le corrigió Natsuki.

—Lo que sea —refunfuñó —nos tocara hacer de Cupido. Pero antes de seguir haciendo planes, tengo que sonsacarle la verdad a mi padre, no puedo así porque preguntar sobre mi futura madre.

—Deja de llamarle futura madre —le regañó Kasumi –tal vez lo digas sin querer alguna vez, y el plan se va abajo.

Rukia la ignoró.

—Bueno, díganme algo. —se quejó la niña, pero ya se estaba imaginando a Rukia Kuchiki casada con su padre y siendo felices para siempre como en las novelas románticas.

—Antes de que sigas imaginando que tía Rukia y tío Ichigo ya estan casados y todo eso —le interrumpió Kasumi frunciendo el ceño —han pasado casi diez años desde que ella desapareció de la vida de tus padres ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguirá siendo la misma? ¿O que como tu padre no se haya casado?

Eso la hizo aterrizar.

—Sabes, ese un buen punto —dijo Natsuki también frunciendo el ceño —nada nos garantiza que eso no haya ocurrido.

—Dejen de matarme las esperanzas, amigas —les dijo con sarcasmo —ayúdenme a pensar en algo para hacer hablar a papá, después nos ocuparemos de los detalles.

Kasumi asintió, se levantó de la mecedora donde estaba sentada y prendió la tele del cuarto de Rukia, y cambio al canal de Neelam, la presentadora a la que la pequeña Rukia admiraba.

—No es hora de eso —replicó Natsuki.

—A Rukia se le ocurren las mejores ideas, después de ver los programas de Neelam —explicó la hija de Kaien.

—Oye —se quejó la niña —yo soy un genio.

—La genio es Kasumi —le cortó Natsuki con burla.

—Ya cálmense —la niña les frunció el ceño —así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Las dos amigas se dieron la espalda con gesto digno y dramático que hizo suspirar de aburrimiento a la pelinegra.

_Hola, a todos –decía Neelam desde la tele –aquí Neelam y estáis viendo vuestra emisión preferida….The Neelam Show….como siempre haremos algo nuevo._

Las tres niñas pusieron atención. Neelam estaba en un escenario muy bonito, se podía apreciar la playa detrás de ella y una piscina delante. Muchos chicos cantaban y bailaban mientras ella hablaba.

_Vamos a jugar un juego –rio – ¿Amareis todos jugar este juego? Uno dice que este juego hace evidente los asuntos del corazón. Diré una palabra y deberéis decir la primera palabra que os venga a la mente. Pero no tendréis tiempo a reflexionar. ¿Ok?_

_Atrás de ella, todos lanzaron pequeños gritos._

_-Bien –Neelam se acercó a un chico –empezaremos contigo. ¿Las nubes? –preguntó._

_El chico se quedó pensando._

_-Lo siento –dijo Neelam –fallaste._

_Se volvió hacia otro chico._

_-¿Las nubes? –repitió._

_-La lluvia –respondió el chico en el acto. Ella asintió y preguntó a otro chico. – ¿Hermosa?_

_-Neelam._

_-Gracias –respondió la chica. Se volvió hacia otro chico - ¿El corazón?_

_-El amor –respondió._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Neelam -¿Y el amor? –le preguntó al mismo chico._

_-Seema. –Seema era una chica que estaba casi a su lado, que volteo a verlo con una sonrisa -¿Qué? ¿Me quieres? –preguntó la chica ilusionada._

_-Sí._

_Neelam rió y los dejo abrazándose –Así marcha el juego. Verán como las sensaciones verdaderas salen a la superficie. Ahora es vuestro turno….vendremos después de una pausa._

Rukia miraba a la televisión como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, mientras las otras dos niñas se daban cuenta de su plan.

—Bingo —exclamó chocando las palmas de sus manos con las de sus amigas.

.

.

.

—Es un juego tonto —dijo Ichigo cuando Rukia le explicó que quería que jugaran a lo que había visto en la televisión —y Neelam también es tonta.

—No es un juego tonto, papá —se quejó la niña. —y Neelam no es tonta.

—Ok, ok, juguemos— dijo Ichigo levantando a su hija del suelo y subiéndola a su espalda, todos veían la escena con una sonrisa, Rukia siempre conseguía lo que quería, y ciertamente Ichigo nunca le negaba nada. Él la cargaba mientras caminaba en círculos.

—De acuerdo, papá —rió Rukia pasando los brazos por el cuello de su padre para no caerse — A tus marcas, listo, fuera….¡¿Sexy?¡

—Abuela —respondió Ichigo en el acto sonriendo, y esquivando el golpe de Masaki, que en ese momento se encontraba preparándose un postre.

—Papá, juega seriamente —exigió Rukia.

El peli naranja asintió y tomo un vaso de agua.

— ¿Las nubes?

—No se vale pensar, papá –le reclamó cuando Ichigo siguió tomando su vaso de agua.

—Esa es su especialidad —se burló Uryū —no pensar.

—Cállate,…lo siento Rukia…ahora empecemos —Ichigo dejó el vaso del agua en una mesa cercana y se alistó para atender a su hija, jugar lo que quería y terminar de una buena vez con eso.

—Bien —dijo la niña sonriendo — ¿Las nubes?

—El aire.

— ¿Loco?

—Tú —le dijo el peli naranja sonriéndole a su hija.

— ¿Casa?

—Nosotros.

— ¿Amor?

—Amistad –respondió.

Orihime frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo del juego, algo le decía que no acabaría bien. La niña al ver que su papá empezaba a bajarla de su espalda y la dejaba en el suelo, como diciendo se termino el juego, jugó su última carta.

— ¡Rukia!

—Kuchiki —Ichigo se dio la vuelta acomodándose la camisa, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo sin querer.

Su hija sonrió triunfante. Y le guiñó el ojo a Natsuki y Kasumi.

—No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que esto estaba planeado —piensa Kaien con una gota sobre la cabeza cuando vio las miradas cómplices de las tres niñas.

— ¿Kuchiki? –Repitió la niña haciéndose la confundida — ¿Quién es Rukia Kuchiki, papá? –le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada picara.

—Hmmm —Ichigo no contestó, solo sonrió y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Masaki a unos centímetros blandiendo un cucharon como si fuera una espada.

— ¿Quién es? —exigió.

—Nadie —dijo mirando a los demás pidiendo ayuda, pero Masaki les dio una mirada que decía a las claras que no se atrevieran a meterse en la conversación, o más bien dicho interrogatorio.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, papá —dijo Rukia con un puchero. No iba a permitir que su padre se escapara.

—Manipuladora —sonrió Natsuki cuando el peli naranja se dio por vencido.

—De acuerdo —contestó Ichigo resignado y haciéndole cosquillas a su hija —Rukia Kuchiki estudiaba conmigo en el colegio.

— ¿En tu colegio? —preguntó Masaki sorprendida.

—Si —respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa —era una de mis amigas.

— ¿Amiga? —repitió Masaki, mirando a su nieta con una sonrisa picara, la niña se la devolvió, sabiendo que su abuela estaría de acuerdo con sus planes.

—Mi mejor amiga —aclaró el hombre, sentándose en las escaleras.

—Su nombre de pila es bueno —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Todos le imitaron, pero estaban atentos a lo que diría Ichigo, no habían hablado de Rukia desde que se dieron por vencidos en encontrarla. — ¿Y cómo era?

—Era diferente a todas las muchachas —relató, estaba sonriendo como nunca antes, y todos lo notaron —Era como un muchacho.

…

Mientras él decía eso, a miles de miles de kilometros, incluso en países diferentes, se encontraba una chica poniéndose muchas pulseras de oro en su muñeca izquierda.

…

—Todas las muchachas pasaban su tiempo en el maquillaje…pero Rukia, Rukia jugaba básquet…

…

La misma chica de las pulseras, se delineaba los ojos, ojos de un color hermoso, del color de la lilas.

…

—Llevaba ropa como la mía —rió Ichigo señalándose —verdaderamente —Masaki rió con su hijo y nieta.

…

En una bonita y espaciosa habitación, se veía a la misma chica, detrás de ella un chal de color melón bailoteaba con el viento.

…

—Ella estaba loca —Ichigo cerró los ojos, recordando a su mejor amiga —vestirse y hacerse hermosa…eso no iba con ella.

Miro a Rukia, su hija y la hizo sentarse con él.

— ¿Basta eso? O quieres más detalles.

—Papá ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó.

—No…no lo sé —respondió él en un suspiro.

.

.

.

En la India, una chica se encontraba viendo las diferentes joyas que le mostraban las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, todas se movían por la habitación alegremente. La chica que estaba de espaldas volteó. Era una hermosa joven de veintiséis años, de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros con mechones en distintas direcciones, ojos lilas, y sonrisa hermosa. Los años habían cambiado mucho a Rukia Kuchiki, tenia puesto un vestido de color melón hasta los tobillos lleno de brillos plateados que se le ceñía al cuerpo resaltando sus atributos. En sus brazos tintineaban muchas pulseras de oro, y en su cabello, cayendo sobre su frente tenia puesto un bonito adorno de oro. Se veía realmente hermosa y muy femenina.

Ella sonrió cuando vio entrar a su madre con una bandeja y sonriéndole.

—Que feliz estoy, Rukia —le dijo con una sonrisa. La madre de Rukia, era igual a ella, tenía el cabello negro y ojos lilas —hoy te comprometes con Renji.

Rukia sonrió a su madre, mientras escogía algunas pulseras para ponerse.

—Creo que es lo mejor —sonrió la muchacha —Renji es el sueño de todas las mujeres.

—Si —suspiró la señora —hoy te comprometes con él, y en una semana es su boda, serás muy feliz. Su padre hoy viene a fija el día de la boda…..Y a todo esto ¿Cuándo vas a terminar de adornarte? —Sonrió —Renji te espera, está impaciente.

—Deberá esperar —dijo Rukia —la futura esposa requiere tiempo.

Afuera de la habitación, todos estaban celebrando, las chicas estaban riendo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

_Tu esposo espera desde hace mucho tiempo_

_No lo hagas esperar más, ven pronto_

Las tradiciones de la india eran diferentes, y ahí estaba toda su familia y amigos de la familia, las chicas hindús cantaban entre todas debajo de la escalera, con una pequeña bandeja de plata en sus manos que tenía una vela. Todas se arrimaron a los costados y siguieron cantando mientras lanzaban flores al prometido que justo ingresaba.

_Ohhhhhh_

Todas las mujeres mayores se lo comían con los ojos. Mientras que las más jóvenes lo rodeaban mientras cantaban con él.

_He venido hasta tu umbral para llevarte._

_He venido a cambiar mi corazón por el tuyo._

_Cada latido de mi corazón tiene un mensaje para ti,_

_Escucha mi corazón…ah zun, zun, zun_

Renji cantaba muy bien, mientras que atrás de él, otros chicos bailaban y cantaban con él. Entonces las chicas se pusieron a su lado y también comenzaron a cantar.

_Esposo ha regresado_

_¿Por qué la esposa esta tímida?_

_Esposo ha regresado._

Más chicas aparecieron por las escaleras, y esta vez entre ellas se encontraba Rukia, que le sonrió a Renji y comenzó a cantar con su hermosa y suave voz que todos admiraban. Ella volteo tocándose el pecho.

_Oh, querido corazón, no me puedes mas excusarme_

_Nunca más._

_Entonces la esposa debe irse…._

Renji sonrió y se adelantó hasta llegar hasta donde estaba ella, y le tendió la mano, Rukia ignoró su mano y pasó hacia adelante donde todos la veían y siguió cantando. Renji se acercó a ella y se unió a su canto.

_Cada latido de mi corazón tiene un mensaje para ti,_

_Escucha mi corazón…ah zun, zun, zun_

Rukia le sonrió de nuevo, y después le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cara antes de alejarse, Renji volvió a reír y otra vez se puso a bailar y cantar, la pelinegra reía en silencio. Los dos siguieron con la ceremonia entre risas y risas y coqueteos por parte de Renji, mientras que Rukia se limitaba a ignorarlos. Estaban así, ella riendo y escapando de él, cuando Renji cogió la bufanda de tela melón que Rukia tenía en el cuello y la atrajo hacia él, ella lo observó sorprendida, mientras que le tomaban una foto. Rukia cantaba y bailaba a la perfección, sus movimientos eran elegantes y delicados y cautivaban a todo el que la veía.

.

.

.

En Japón, ya horas después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Rukia, ella junto a su padre y su abuela estaban visitando a Yasochika y Akina, lamentablemente Isshin no podía ir, los asuntos de trabajo se les estaban amontonando. Viajaron en tren. Ichigo se inclinó ante Yasochika cuando lo vio de modo respetuoso. Yasochika le saludó y sonrió preguntándole donde estaba Rukia. Ichigo le señaló el tren.

Rukia bajó para saludar a su abuelo con una sonrisa, llevaba puesto una blusa y un pantalón de tela blanca, y encima de la blusa un chal de color rojo. Aquello dejo boquiabierto a Ichigo porque esa escena le hizo recordar el día que su mejor amiga se fue, Rukia Kuchiki también estaba vestida de la misma forma que su hija, con diferencia que el chal de Rukia tenía adornos blancos, él aún conservaba el chal.

Una fantasmal figura de una Rukia de diecisiete años apareció detrás de su hija, sonriéndole, vestida de la misma forma en que la vio la ultima vez, antes de que desapareciera de sus vidas.

.

.

.

En la India aun seguía celebrándose la ceremonia de compromiso entre Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai. Ella seguía con el baile, mientras que él la veía embelesado e intervenía cuando era su momento.

_Ella me embroma deliberadamente_

_Le di mi corazón a cambio de su favor_

_Porque favor comuníquese a ella._

Rukia perdió la sonrisa que tenía cuando volvió a cantar.

_Tú no sabes de los corazones rotos…_

La expresión en su rostro, y el modo en que canto hizo que su madre, que estaba atendiendo a los invitados volteara a mirarla, podía ver como los ojos lilas de su hija destellaban de dolor, recordando algo que nunca le contó. Recordaba que cuando Rukia llego junto a Toushiro. Ella lloraba a mares, no decía nada, pero trataba de hacerle creer que se sentía bien, pero sabía que no era verdad. Pasaron meses antes de que Rukia volviera a la vida, pero en el fondo se veía que nunca se había recuperado, pero con la ayuda de Toushiro y Renji, el hijo de uno de los socios del consorcio Kuchiki ella comenzó a reír y a cambiar.

Como en ese mismo momento, cuando Renji notó la tristeza que embargaba a su prometida la cogió de la cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta para seguir cantando y bailando y con eso logro que Rukia olvidara esa tristeza. Cuando la madre de Rukia comenzó a cantar con tristeza, sobre la partida de su hija, Renji también se encargo alegrarla.

.

.

.

Mientras que todos seguían rezando por la paz de Senna en el cielo, Ichigo aun veía a su hija, con cierta nostalgia y dolor, ya que sin quererlo ella le había hecho recordar a la otra Rukia (lo que él no sabe es que su hija lo hizo queriendo XD). Poco después que Ichigo se fue otra vez a su casa, para seguir trabajando con su padre, dejo a la pequeña Rukia con Yasochika, Akina y Masaki.

Cuando vio a su padre irse, la pequeña Rukia sacó la carta de su madre de uno de sus bolsillos y les explicó todo a sus abuelos, ellos leyeron la carta, y entendieron todo y la apoyaron, como sea ellos lograrían que Rukia Kuchiki volviera a la vida de Ichigo.

—Esta es la vieja dirección —dijo Yasochika revisando los datos de la dirección antigua de Rukia, cuando vivía en Karakura. — ¿Dónde podría tener la nueva?

— ¿Cómo abuelo? —Reclamó la pequeña Rukia — ¿No puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Puedo hacerlo, pero…

—El director del colegio no puede hacer nada —se burló Masaki.

—Espera, Yasochika —llamó Akina —hay alguien que nos puede ayudar.

Yasochika la miró sin entender, pero entonces se acordó.

—Es verdad, Matsumoto, ella nos puede decir donde esta Rukia Kuchiki.

Todos fueron a la casa de Matsumoto, que estaba casada con Gin y tenían un hijo. La mujer los recibió sin poder ocultar la sorpresa ante su visita.

—Perdónenme —dijo —pero prometí a Rukia que no daría a nadie su dirección.

—Esperábamos que…—empezó a decir Yasochika preocupado.

—Director —murmuró afligida —lo entiendo, pero le prometí eso a Rukia.

—Matsumoto —llamó la pequeña Rukia con un sonrisa triste —me llamo también Rukia ¿No me lo dirá aun?

Matsumoto se conmovió antes las palabras de la pequeña y asintió, pero cuando levantó la mirada para enfrentarlos, ella los miró afligida.

—Señor, su noviazgo tendrá lugar hoy —dijo —y su boda en una semana. Hoy día fijaran la fecha de la boda, estamos haciendo las preparaciones, vinieron muy tarde. Yo mismo parto hacia allá, mañana.

—No, esa boda no tendrá lugar —Rukia retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza, en sus ojos marrones brilló la decisión —mamá lo dijo.

.

.

.

Hisana, la madre de Rukia conversaba con el padre de Renji, un hombre de mirada severa, la mujer le mostro unos pergaminos que contenían el calendario.

—Debemos fijar la boda —Hisana asintió en dirección a los pergaminos.

Él asintió.

—Renji quiere partir a Japón en este mes —dijo Hisana — ¿se podría encontrar un día en este mes?

— ¿En este mes?

—Si

...

La pequeña Rukia se puso de rodillas, frente a donde Matsumoto antes estaba rezando, y se cubrió la cabeza con el chal rojo, cerró los ojos y pidió ayuda a Dios y a su mamá. Masaki, Yasochika y Akina la observaron maravillados.

..

—En este mes no se puede —dijo el padre de Renji después de unos minutos —Renji tiene que atender los negocios familiares, si se casa con Rukia en este mes, se distraerá.

Hisana lo miró sin entender, estaba segura que estaba a punto de aceptar.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo?

—No antes de diciembre.

.

.

Matsumoto levantó el teléfono que sonaba, dejando de mirar como la niña seguía rezando, cuando le dieron la noticia se alegró y se volteó hacia los abuelos de la niña.

—Las oraciones de la niña han sido escuchadas —dijo con alegría —la boda de Rukia es en Diciembre.

.

.

La ceremonia terminó, y Rukia fue hacia su habitación a quitarse las joyas, estaba en esas, cuando su madre ingresó y empezó a ayudarle.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa, Rukia?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estas feliz?

Rukia dejó de tratar de quitarse las joyas, y levantó la mirada hacia su madre, nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir muy bien, pero su nerviosismo y duda fueron captados por Hisana. Rehuyó la mirada de su madre y se levantó fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que estoy feliz. Renji es tan gentil, me quiere mucho y… -decía con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿Lo quieres? —cortó su madre mirándola fijamente.

Rukia no respondió.

—Rukia…

—Ya he querido a alguien, mamá —suspiró con tristeza sentándose —No estoy segura que pudiera volverlo a hacer —dijo lo último en un susurro cargado de dolor al acordarse de Ichigo que de seguro era muy feliz con Senna.

Hisana la miró con tristeza.

—Esto es un compromiso —dijo Rukia levantando su mano izquierda donde relucía un bonito anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Un compromiso? —repitió su madre con incredulidad.

La chica bajo la mirada apenada ante la tristeza que veía en su madre ante su confesión.

—Nunca creí que mi hija mayor se casara por compromiso y no por amor —dijo —soy tu madre y también quiero que seas feliz. Pero una casa que se ha basado en un compromiso no es un hogar. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Otra actualice rápido ¿no?**_

_**Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, intentare actualizar seguido este fic, ya que solo tengo que cambiar nombres y unas cositas, así que no será tan dificil. Gracias por comentar, aprecio su interés, aunque lamentablemente no pueda contestarles.**_

_**Y aquí va un adelanto.**_

_**Capi 9: Reencuentro inesperado.**_

_**-**__¿Alo? –dijo la encargada de los teléfonos en la convención._

_.._

_-Por favor comuníqueme con Ichigo Kurosaki….de Rukia_

_-Ok –dijo la chica._

_El otro teléfono sonó._

_-¿Alo?_

_-Por favor comuníqueme con Renji Abarai…De Rukia._

_La chica asintió y por el porta voz llamo a Ichigo y Renji, que estaban en la conferencia de negocios, pero se dio cuenta de que las personas que llamaron tenían el mismo nombre, y en su confusión cuando ambos llegaron las mando con la línea equivocada._

_-¿Alo? –dijo Ichigo. No sabía porque su hija lo llamaba._

_-¿Alo? –Dijo Rukia Kuchiki con una sonrisa –Renji, soy Rukia..._

…

_._

_-¡Rukia! -grito Ichigo entrando en la casita donde esperaba encontrar a su hija._

_Dos mujeres estaban delante de él, al final de donde estaban todos los niños, que formaban dos columnas rodeándolas. Se quedo boquiabierto cuando las dos voltearon ante su llamado, una era su hija de ocho años y la otra….la amiga de la que no sabía casi nada desde hace casi diez años…y estaba diferente….MUY…diferente._

_-Rukia –repitió con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad._

_-Ichigo –dijo Rukia Kuchiki irguiéndose sorprendida._

_Rukia Kurosaki sonrió, su plan había resultado._

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	9. Reencuentro Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Reencuentro Inesperado.**

Después de rezar por Senna junto a Yasochika, Akina, Rukia y su madre, Ichigo en lugar de ir directamente a tomar el tren para ir a la empresa con su padre, se quedo caminando por su antiguo instituto, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando solo eran adolescentes y todo era más fácil, definitivamente todo era fácil.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba sonrió de forma triste, el coliseo estaba demasiado oscuro y abandonado, claro, ahí hace muchos años que la revoltosa Rukia Kuchiki había dejado de jugar en él, y todo había cambiado, era silencioso sin el eco de sus risas, vacio porque ella ya no estaba ahí, y oscuro porque su belleza ya no lo iluminaba.

—Rukia —susurró.

Siguió caminando y cogió un balón de básquet y lo miro un buen rato antes de volverlo a poner en el piso, cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, vio la fantasmal figura de su mejor amiga sonriéndole.

— ¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó.

..

Al día siguiente Rukia y Masaki volvieron a su casa, fueron en tren, Yasochika y Akina los despidieron, ambos se quedarían allí, los dos aun tenían que hacerse cargo del instituto, mientras que Masaki sería la que ayudara en todo momento a su nieta para buscar la forma de que Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo se reencontraran, ellas los mantendrían informados.

.

.

.

En la India, aun seguían con las siguientes ceremonias del compromiso. Toushiro rodó los ojos fastidiado ante los continuos acosos de las chicas que se lo comían con los ojos, el nunca pudo olvidar a Momo, a pesar de que no volvió a comunicarse con ella, sabía que de hacerlo Ichigo al instante hubiera dado con la dirección de Rukia, y eso no le convendría, bastante le había costado sacar a su prima de la depresión y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que volviera a caer en ella, en especial ahora que finalmente luego de tantos años Renji había logrado que Rukia le aceptara.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja que bajaba las escaleras, Rukia y Renji. Aun le sorprendía el cambio de su prima, ella que siempre fue nada femenina, era una de las mujeres más hermosas y deseadas, es decir a su parecer siempre fue hermosa, pero el comportarse como chico nunca ayudó mucho a que se fijaran en ella como chica. Poco después de la muerte de Byakuya, y al ser la heredera oficial del consorcio Kuchiki, Rukia decidió aceptar su papel como la primogénita de la familia, cosa que sorprendió a todos, especialmente a él, Rukia siempre le había dicho que ella le dejaría el puesto a Yuzu, pero cuando aceptó manejar todas las empresas de los Kuchiki se unió a las tradiciones de la india, desde ahí recibió toda clase de etiqueta y comportamiento y baile hindú. Se convirtió en una chica hermosa, femenina y poderosa.

Si sus antiguos amigos la vieran se sorprenderían mucho. Al recordar a todos los demás, la imagen de Momo se le vino a la mente, suspiró y salió de la casa, necesitaba aire fresco.

Rukia vio como su primo salía de la casa, sabía que había estado pensando en Momo, vio el dolor en sus ojos, y ella aun no se lograba liberar de la culpa de haberlos separado de forma indirecta, esa fue la razón por la que insistió tanto a Toushiro de no acompañarla, pero al final su primo eligió ayudarla, perdiendo así al amor de su vida.

— ¡Oh! no soporto todas estas ceremonias religiosas —se quejo Renji, sacándola de sus pensamientos y tratando de subir las escaleras otra vez para irse, la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada de reproche y le cogió del brazo para hacerle retroceder. Renji sonrió —Esta bien, si puedo.

Los dos bajaron hablando.

—Hoy cantaremos los himnos y leerán el libro sagrado —dijo Rukia cruzando sus brazos, sobre el sari*, (una vestimenta de la india que usan las mujeres) que tenia puesto encima de la blusa pequeña hasta la cintura y la falda larga de seda, todo el conjunto de color verde limón.

—Wow —Renji fingió alegría —es excitante. Mi padre va recibir un…

Rukia le tocó el hombro y arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Porque? El retraso mi boda —se quejó. Renji sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Delante de ellos podían escuchar a algunas persona cantando —ah, no puedo soportar los himnos. Dios debe estar harto de los himnos.

— ¿Porque? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona — ¿Es que no quieres preguntarle algo especial a Dios?

Renji sonrió con sinceridad, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Rukia, ella volvió a sonreír, lo quisiera o no él siempre le alegraba, eso es lo que había hecho desde hace muchos años.

—Te tengo —afirmó el pelirrojo feliz —no deseo nada más. Bueno, tal vez quiera unos hijos, pero yo mismo deberé hacerlos —añadió con picardía y una sonrisa coqueta.

—Detente, Renji —rió Rukia alejándose de él un poco.

Pero Renji no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque pronto ambos prometidos se vieron rodeados por algunas señoras mayores riendo y coqueteando con el pelirrojo, sobre el hecho de que le habían visto sin camisa mientras entrenaba, preguntándole si no tenía algún hermano y bautizándolo como el hombre más sexy que hubieran visto. La pelinegra estaba riendo al lado de Renji, disfrutando de cómo él pasaba apuros, tratando de hacer algo para que los dejaran solos.

—Eh —intervino Hisana con una sonrisa —ya deben irse a preparar —les dijo a las mujeres, que al instante se fueron despidiéndose de Renji —Rukia, hija, tienes una llamada.

Rukia se fue a atender la llamada aun riéndose.

—Muchas gracias mi suegra —dijo Renji aliviado.

—De nada mi yerno —rió Hisana.

— ¿Alo? —Rukia frunció el ceño cuando nadie contestó — ¿Alo? ¿Alo?

Renji que ya se había despedido de Hisana, fue tras la pelinegra aprovechando que las mujeres le habían dejado en paz, se acercó de forma sigilosa y silenciosa para que ella no se percatara de su presencia, la escuchó pregunte y pregunte por la otra persona del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Alo? —insistió.

— Hola —le dijo Renji cerca del oído, pero como ella aun tenía el teléfono en mano, pensó que le estaban respondiendo.

—Hola —dijo con duda.

—Te quiero —le dijo Renji riéndose.

La pelinegra suspiró y volteó a verlo —Renji —suspiró riendo por las cosas que se le ocurrían al chico. Volvió a poner atención al teléfono, mientras que Renji le abrazaba por atrás y colaba sus manos por su cintura.

—Hay un problema —le dijo Renji con seriedad, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó la chica, poniéndole atención.

—No me dejes así —suplicó.

Rukia rodó los ojos —Renji, tengo que saber quien está al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Alo?

El pelirrojo tomó su mano y le hizo mirarle.

— ¿Y de todas maneras te vas a Japón para tu campo de verano en la fuente de las aguas termales?

—Tú también vas a Japón —le dijo rodando los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Renji —veinticuatro horas para mí y para ti más de un mes.

—Renji, voy ahí cada año a enseñar a cantar y bailar —sonrió cogiendo el teléfono con más firmeza —Esos niños son parte de mi vida.

—Claro, pero me dejas a mí, abandonado —suspiró dramáticamente. Rukia volvió a decir ¿Alo? Renji volvió a llamar su atención —eh, ¿Por qué siento que no me quieres?

—Porque no te quiero —le contesto ella con gesto engreído, pero estaba bromeando. —Y no, no quiero casarme contigo.

—Eh, si haces eso, te volverás un capricho —le avisó Renji, siguiéndole el juego —además si lo haces, tirare de tu mano hasta el pandol de la boda.

— ¿Me forzaras? —se burló la chica.

—Si es necesario —dijo él con diversión y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

— ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo? —le retó.

—Ya verás —le sonrió acercando su rostro al de ella, y tocando la frente de Rukia con la suya, después se alejo, dejando a la chica riéndose ante el reto. —Ahora iras hacia Japón a tu campo de verano en la fuente de las aguas termales.

Rukia sonrió y miró al teléfono, dispuesta a seguir intentado conseguir una respuesta, pero pudo escuchar cómo le colgaban.

.

.

.

— ¡El campo de verano! —exclamó la pequeña Rukia victoriosa después de oír toda la conversación entre la otra Rukia con su prometido a través del teléfono, le pareció algo aburrido toda la conversación, pero al final obtuvo lo que deseaba, saber en dónde estaría Rukia Kuchiki, y el hecho de que ella volviera a Japón le facilitaba un montón las cosas.

— ¡Las fuentes de las aguas termales! —Masaki sonrió desde el piso de abajo, con el teléfono aun en su oído, también había estado escuchando toda la conversación, fue una suerte que la otra Rukia no se cansara de no recibir respuesta, aunque el hecho de haber estado hablando con el que era su prometido les distrajo, y al final fue el chico el que reveló el lugar donde Rukia estaría durante casi dos meses.

— ¿El campo de verano? ¿La fuente de las aguas termales? —preguntó Ichigo horas después, cuando se estaba arreglando para una importante conferencia, donde asistirían los líderes de los consorcios más importantes en Japón y la India, la pequeña Rukia junto con Masaki se habían metido en su habitación a pedirle permiso para ir hacia allí. —No, no, no —dijo acercándose a su hija y dejando de arreglarse la corbata —Imposible, hay mucha nieve allí.

—Papá —criticó la pequeña Rukia molesta — ¡es un campo de verano!

—No importa —dijo Ichigo al darse cuenta de que eso era lógico e intentando aun arreglarse la corbata — ¿entiendes? –alzó la corbata hacia su hija, para que como siempre le ayudara a arreglarla.

Rukia cogió la corbata y la soltó con fuerza.

—Papá, nos enseñaran a cantar y bailar allí —dijo saltando en la cama del peli naranja —y sabes cuánto amo eso.

— ¿Desde cuándo quieres bailar y cantar? —Ichigo frunció el ceño. —Dije no, y eso significa no —señaló a su hija con seriedad.

— ¡Papá, no es justo! —chilló enojada.

—Déjala ir, yo la acompañare —intervino Masaki ayudándole a ponerse el saco. —todos los niños van a los campos.

— ¡Mamá, déjame ocuparme de esto! —le dijo Ichigo —¿De acuerdo?

La mujer miró con enojo a su hijo, que se alejó de ellas y se miró en el espejo.

—Entiende, Ichigo —Masaki siguió hablando, ignorando el pedido de su hijo —voy acompañarla. —la mujer se acercó a su nieta y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo para que continuara reclamando.

— ¡Papá, quiero ir allí! ¡Quiero ir allí! —Rukia empezó hacer un berrinche, pataleando –quiero ir allí, por favor, papá.

—No, Rukia —dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, cuando Masaki se unió a su nieta en los reclamos.

—Si —chilló la pelinegra.

— ¡No! —exclamó Ichigo con enojo, haciendo que su hija retrocediera asustada por el tono –Cállate, he dicho que no, ahora nadie ira.

Rukia lo miró por un momento y después comenzó a sollozar y se sentó en la cama con tristeza, Masaki miró con reprobación a su hijo y se fue a un lado, dejando que Rukia siguiera actuando. La niña siguió sollozando y limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias, cuando Ichigo suspiró arrepentido y se acercó, se inclinó un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

— ¿Estas enojada? —preguntó. Rukia asintió —perdóname.

La niña asintió de nuevo y el peli naranja alzó las manos, Rukia las chocó y se dieron un golpecito en la nariz.

—De acuerdo —dijo la niña triste.

—Ok —dijo Ichigo levantándose —pero eso no significa que iras. Voy a la conferencia. Hablaremos de eso cuando regrese.

Ichigo comenzó a irse hacia la puerta para salir.

—Papá —llamó la pequeña Rukia tratando de no reírse.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—No estás llevando tus pantalones.

Ichigo miró hacia abajo, y efectivamente no llevaba pantalones, Masaki miró hacia otro lado riéndose en voz baja, mientras que la niña trataba de no sonreír, pero se notaba que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo.

—No…—Ichigo miró hacia otro lado —no hay problemas en si los llevo o no —dijo como si nada saliendo del cuarto para irse a buscar sus pantalones. Cuando salió, Masaki y Rukia comenzaron a reír en voz alta, la mujer se sentó al lado de Rukia y ambas chocaron sus manos.

Ichigo volvió a entrar sin pantalones, tratando y a la vez fracasando en no perder la dignidad que aún conservaba por el vergonzoso hecho, pero se notaba que ya había perdido el respeto de su hija, que junto a Masaki tenían los labios fruncidos para no seguir riéndose, pero dejaban salir soniditos de burla de sus bocas. Ichigo se agachó y cogió sus pantalones con lentitud y se fue.

Las dos volvieron a explotar en risas

—Rukia —llamó Masaki — ¿Cómo vamos hacer para que tu padre vaya al campo? (como se dan cuenta ninguna de las dos le dio importancia a la orden de Ichigo de no ir XD)

—Oh, abuela —dijo la pequeña de forma despreocupada —recuerdas, cuando papá estaba en Londres y yo estaba enferma aquí. —rió con complicidad.

—Sí, mi niña —replicó Masaki tocando la mejilla de Rukia. –Abuela —dijo Rukia rodando los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Masaki no había captado nada —Papá dejo todo y regreso inmediatamente.

— ¿Eh? —ella seguía sin entender.

—Dejó todo —repitió la niña sonriendo con astucia —absolutamente todo por mí.

—Oh —Masaki entendió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Las dos se felicitaron por sus planes.

.

.

.

Ichigo estaba conversando con uno de los socios de su empresa, estaba tan entretenido explicándole todo, que apenas y se dio cuenta a tiempo de que casi le tira su copa de vino a un hombre que pasaba por su lado, un pelirrojo.

—Eh, perdóneme —dijo el peli naranja con una risa nerviosa.

—Eh, no hay problema —respondió Renji —no te preocupes.

Ichigo asintió y siguió conversando con su socio, mientras que Renji comenzaba a pasear, tenía que atender sus negocios y los de Rukia, que le había encargado también que la representara.

La recepcionista estaba llenando unos documentos cuando el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Alo? —Dijo la encargada de los teléfonos en la conferencia —Esta es la conferencia de exportación de Japón y la India.

—Ah… ¿Podría hablar con Renji Abarai? —respondió Rukia Kuchiki —por favor.

—Claro que si, ¿De parte?

—De Rukia.

—Rukia, bien —dijo la chica a punto de llamar por el altoparlante a Renji Abarai, pero el otro teléfono sonó, la chica dejo el primer teléfono y contestó.

—Esta es la conferencia de exportación de Japón y la India –dijo.

—Hola —saludó Rukia Kurosaki— ¿podría hablar con papá?

— ¿Papá? —repitió la recepcionista confundida.

Masaki rodó los ojos —Rukia, tu padre no es una star. Di su nombre.

—Ah —rió Rukia —perdóneme, ¿podría hablar con Ichigo Kurosaki, por favor?

—Ah, sí —dijo la chica — ¿De parte?

—De Rukia.

—Seguramente, Rukia —la chica sonrió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la otra chica que llamo también tenía el mismo nombre, miro los dos teléfonos sin saber qué hacer. Solo atinó a llamar a Ichigo y Renji por el altoparlante.

—Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki —dijo Ichigo llegando.

—Ah —la chica miró nerviosa —eh…en la línea dos.

El peli naranja sonrío, pero cuando volteó para irse hacia el teléfono, choco contra Renji, los dos se reconocieron por lo que paso minutos antes, se dieron la mano e Ichigo fue a contestar, a Renji lo mandaron a la otra línea.

— ¿Alo? —dijo Ichigo. No sabía porque su hija lo llamaba.

— ¿Alo? —Respondió Rukia Kuchiki con una sonrisa —Renji, soy Rukia.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Alo? —Repitió Rukia mirando el teléfono —eh, creo que no te escucho mucho —dijo alzando la voz.

—Puedo escucharte, Rukia, habla.

…

—Hola, querida —Renji levanto el teléfono, seguro de que hablaría con su prometida — te he echado de menos. —le mando un beso.

— ¿Eh? —la pequeña Rukia respondió extrañada. La niña rió y le pasó el teléfono a su abuela, Masaki frunció el ceño pero cogió el teléfono.

…

—Escucha, salgo para el campo mañana —le dijo Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto Ichigo.

—Al campo de verano —replicó Rukia con fuerza, porque había problemas con la comunicación.

—El campo de verano otra vez —dijo Ichigo enfadado —te dije que no la última vez, ¿No es verdad?

…

—Escucha, me siento muy…. —Renji rió con picardía —dame un beso.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Masaki escandalizada —es tu madre la que habla.

Renji rodó los ojos.

—No estoy para bromas. Mi madre murió hace diez años.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que estoy muerta? —se lamentó Masaki.

La pequeña Rukia rió.

…

—Ningún campo de verano —exclamó Ichigo perdiendo la paciencia —ningún campo de verano. ¿Entendiste?

—Renji ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó Rukia con el ceño fruncido.

—Es porque te he dicho que no iras allí —casi gritó el peli naranja —y si sigues con eso. Si dices una cosa más, regresare para…..abofetearte —agregó sabiendo que nunca lo haría, pero solo lo dijo para que su hija dejara de insistir (según él, su hija XD)

— ¡Renji, te has vuelto loco! —exclamó Rukia indignada y colgándole.

— ¿Rukia? —dijo.

…

.

—Tu padre se ha vuelto loco —juzgó Masaki colgando el teléfono. La niña asintió sin dejar de reírse.

…

— ¿Rukia? —insistió Renji.

— ¿Rukia? —repitió Ichigo.

Los dos hombres levantaron la vista cuando se escucharon y volvieron a decir ¿Rukia?, colgaron y salieron de las cabinas donde estaban.

—Confusión —dijo Renji con una sonrisa —fue una confusión.

—Hola, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki —dijo el peli naranja ofreciéndole su mano.

—Soy Renji Abarai —se presentó el pelirrojo.

—Apuesto que a causa del mismo nombre ella se ha confundido —razonó Ichigo, pero pensó que Rukia no era un nombre muy común.

—Eh —le dijo Renji dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención —apuesto a que mi Rukia es más bonita que la suya.

— ¡No! —negó Ichigo sonriendo —mi Rukia es muy hermosa.

—Eso no lo dudo —rió Renji —pero no tan hermosa como mi Rukia.

—Mi Rukia es mi hija de ocho años —le confió el peli naranja.

—Oh —Renji entendió —es verdad, su Rukia es más bonita.

Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron para seguir con su camino.

.

.

.

—Eh —Rukia Kurosaki entró en la casa de los Ishida con una mochila en su espalda.

Fue Orihime quien les abrió la puerta. La peli naranja les observó sorprendida, no sabía porque Masaki y Rukia estaban allí, pero las hizo pasar a la sala.

Natsuki estaba mirando tele de forma distraída sin notar nada, Rukia tosió con algo de fuerza para hacer notoria su presencia, Natsuki frunció el ceño a su amiga, pero sin decir ni una palabra subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos estaba bajando con dos maletas ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? —preguntó Uryū con una vena en la frente, producto de aguantar los últimos desplantes de su hija.

—Ira con mi abuela y conmigo a la fuente de las aguas termales, para un campamento de verano, tío Uryū —informo Rukia.

El pelinegro miró a Natsuki con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A quién le has pedido permiso?

—Hmp —contestó su hija.

—Cariño —intervino Orihime. Tanto Uryū como Orihime habían notado que desde que hablo con Rukia su hija se estaba comportando de forma extraña, a veces les ignoraba completamente —no has pedido permiso.

— ¿Para qué? —Finalmente se digno a hablar —de todas maneras me lo darán —aseguró confiada.

— ¿Y si digo que no? —preguntó Uryū, haciendo todo lo posible por no perder los estribos

—Y si digo que vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando venga del campamento, sobre el hecho de que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos antes de que fueran novios? –replicó la niña con una mirada indignada.

A Uryū le salió una gota sobre la cabeza solo de pensar en ese hecho y mas en decírselo a su hija, a él y a Orihime les dio miedo la forma en la que su hija les miró, Masaki los compadeció internamente, Natsuki Ishida les haría un interrogatorio interminable.

—Jejeje —rió Orihime con nerviosismo —Ichigo ¿Sabe del campamento?

—Si —respondió Rukia.

— ¿Y te dejo ir? —preguntó la peli naranja sorprendida.

—No —respondió con naturalidad caminando junto a Natsuki hacia la puerta —Sabes, Tía Miyako dijo que Kasumi podía ir, y que ella y Tío Kaien irían de segunda luna de miel, pero tío Kaien dijo que no hiciéramos travesuras porque sería demasiado "problemático" ir por nosotras. Tía Momo dijo que Hina estaría demasiado ocupada para ir con nosotras.

—Ah.

—Ella nos ha ignorado —murmuró Uryū con un tic en el ojo.

—No se preocupen —intervino Masaki con una risita nerviosa. Orihime aun tenía una gota sobre la cabeza ante el cinismo en la respuesta de la pequeña Rukia —yo las cuidare.

—Por favor —pidió la peli naranja.

Masaki asintió y fue tras su nieta y Natsuki.

.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo llego a su casa, pudo ver que ni su hija ni su madre estaban allí, Isshin tampoco sabía dónde estaban, bueno el si sabía, pero Masaki le había prohibido decir una sola palabra sobre su plan.

Ingreso al cuarto de su hija y leyó una carta que había en la cama de la niña.

_Querido, papá. ¿Cómo estás? Perdónanos por irnos sin ti, pero sabes cómo amo cantar y bailar. Espero que no me eches de menos, tu Rukia._

—No es posible que me pase esto a mí —se quejó Ichigo —Rukia —suspiró.

.

.

.

—Hola a todos —dijo un hombre en la entrada del campamento —soy el coronel Almeida, responsable del campo.

Todos los niños corrían felices para ingresar, entre ellas Natsuki, Rukia y Kasumi, aunque la ultima tenía cara de sueño y se movía con desgana. Al llegar el coronel Almeida, un hombre de estatura mediana y moreno les hizo que se pesaran. Cuando llegó el turno de Masaki el hombre gritó horrorizado solo de pensar que un niño o niña pesara casi 60 kilos, pero cuando levantó la mirada, se topo con los ojos verdes de Masaki y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

—Soy Masaki, la abuela.

— ¿Abuela? ¿De quién?

—De Rukia.

El coronel murmuró incoherencias antes de erguirse y decir con tono calmado.

—En este campamento estan prohibidos las personas mayores, padres, abuelos o lo que sea.

—Usted está aquí.

— ¡Yo soy el encargado! —Chilló —ah ¿A dónde va? —gritó cuando la castaña paso por su lado para ver mejor el campo, ignorando sus quejidos.

—Eh —preguntó Rukia a unos metros de su abuela. El niño volteó ante el llamado —era pequeño, y tenía puesto un gorro en la cabeza. – ¿Sabes dónde está la señorita Rukia?

El niño hizo señas, Rukia frunció el ceño sin entender, mientras que sus dos amigas se encogieron de hombros, al final el niño no dijo nada, solo cogió del brazo a Rukia y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo.

—Jajaja –rió Natsuki ante la cara de incredulidad de Rukia por el beso.

—Esto es demasiado problemático –se quejó Kasumi aburrida.

Rukia les fulminó con la mirada y siguió caminando, las dos niñas le siguieron en silencio, pero cuando ya se daban por vencidas, vieron que los niños corrían en dirección a una chica, que estaba parada en la entrada de una casa, donde estaba la cocina y las duchas.

Natsuki, Rukia e incluso Kasumi se quedaron mirando con adoración a la chica que repartía globos con una tierna sonrisa, sin necesidad de preguntar supieron que esa chica era Rukia Kuchiki, la persona a la que la pequeña Rukia le debía el nombre, la mejor amiga de Ichigo y Senna, la misma chica que había desaparecido de la vida de sus padre hace casi diez años.

Rukia Kuchiki vestía ropa típica de la India, un top con mangas hasta debajo del busto de color blanco, una falda larga desde las caderas hasta los tobillos de seda y un sari de color blanco que lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su cintura y por una parte de su hombro, cuando volteaba o se inclinaba a dar los globos a los niños se podía apreciar como el sari dejaba ver la pálida piel de su fina cintura. Era muy hermosa, su cabello hasta los hombros con mechones apuntando en diversas direcciones, ondeaba de forma graciosa con el viento, sus ojos lilas estaban enmarcados por largas y bonitas pestañas, y estaba maquillada de forma ligera, un rojo oscuro sombreaba sus labios, dándole un toque de gran madurez. Ella agitaba la mano y llamaba a los niños para darles más globos, los abrazaba y besaba y trataba con mucho cariño.

Fue ahí cuando la pequeña Rukia supo que definitivamente ella era perfecta para su padre, aquella dulzura y bondad era la que su padre necesitaba y ella misma quería, durante un segundo fue como ver a su madre, Senna, a la que solo conocía por las ocho cartas que tenia.

Natsuki y Kasumi se detuvieron a pocos metros y dejaron que su amiga avanzara sin más, no estropearían el momento. Pero cuando la pequeña Rukia llegó ya no había globos.

—Ups —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa apenada —Perdóname. Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rukia —respondió la niña mirándole aun con adoración.

La pelinegra le miró sorprendida.

—Eh –rió —también me llamo Rukia, hola.

— ¿Por qué te llamas Rukia? –preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

—Eh —Rukia grande se quedo pensativa. Paso su mano por su cabello en un gesto elegante y femenino antes de responder —Puede ser que mis padres quisieran el nombre. Y tú ¿Por qué te llamas Rukia?

La pequeña Rukia sonrió.

—Puede ser que mis padres te quisieran mucho —respondió antes de irse hacia donde estaban las otras niñas y alejarse rumbo a sus tiendas.

Rukia Kuchiki la miró sin entender y se encogió de hombros levantándose, justo entonces Masaki paso refunfuñando sobre que no había donde orar, o que ahí no había nada bueno, o que porque estaba la bandera de Inglaterra en Japón y otras cosas más, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Masaki se le quedó mirando también con ternura y le acarició la mejilla, comparando a esa Rukia, con la de la foto que su nieta tenia, el cambio que había era asombroso y a la vez cautivador. Sonrió de nuevo y se fue diciendo:

—Almeida.

Rukia pestañeo sorprendida por lo sucedido con la pequeña que tenía su mismo nombre y con la señora. Al final fue hacia donde estaba su cuarto, a diferencia de los niños ella dormiría en un cuarto y no en una tienda.

.

.

.

Llegada la noche Rukia se levantó de su cuarto y fue a buscar a la niña que encontró en la mañana, tenía curiosidad por conocer a la niña que tenía su mismo nombre y que además le había respondido, de forma extraña. Cuando estaba yendo hacia allá vio como un niño con un gorro estaba contando las estrellas, se sorprendió por ese hecho, pero por más que preguntó el niño no le respondió.

Suspiró y siguió su camino.

La encontró rezando.

—Mi señor ¿Cómo esta? —Decía la pequeña Rukia con los ojos cerrados, y las palmas de sus manos unidas, estaba de rodillas sobre su cama —por favor cuida a papá y verifica que no me eche mucho de menos. Usted sabe que no puede hacer nada sin mí. De acuerdo.

—Te atrape —dijo Rukia Kuchiki sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la tienda de la niña.

—Oh —la pequeña Rukia volteó asustada, pero suspiró aliviada al ver de quien se trataba –Señorita Rukia, Hola.

—Todas las oraciones para papá —dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra — ¿ninguna para mamá?

La Kuchiki sonrió.

— ¿Por qué necesitaría rezar por mamá a Dios? —preguntó.

— ¿Eh? –Rukia no le entendió.

—Ella está con Dios –respondió la niña con una mirada triste —Todo lo que quiere, ella misma se lo puede preguntar.

Rukia perdió la sonrisa ante la respuesta de la niña, deseo no haber preguntado nada. Sus ojos lilas se desplazaron hacia donde la niña cogió un fotografía enmarcada y la veía con una sonrisa, pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba. La foto de Senna se veía ahí, pero la niña no dejo que la viera.

—Eh —Rukia Kuchiki volvió a sonreír –Ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde. Ten buenos sueños —se acercó y le acarició la mejilla antes de salir de la tienda.

.

.

.

Ichigo estaba desesperado por no tener noticias de su hija, así que hizo lo único que podía funcionar, y era ir a donde estaba Neelam haciendo sus programas, la gente estaba amontonada, deseosa de participar en el programa.

.

.

.

_-Hola a todos –decía Neelam desde la televisión –bienvenidos a The Neelam Show y hoy con vosotros en directo. Hay mucho ruido aquí._

Rukia cogió palomitas y se sentó cómodamente a ver su programa favorito, aun se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo con la niña, la pequeña Rukia. Frunció el ceño cuando vio como un hombre tapaba la cámara, pero después la vista se despejó.

-_Como de costumbre vamos a hacer algo nuevo y diferente –dijo Neelam sonriendo –El tema de hoy es los mensajes de amor._

_Atrás de ellas, todo el público hizo un Jiuuuu y comenzó a reír._

La pelinegra sonrío entusiasmada.

-_De acuerdo –Neelam comenzó a caminar entre su público – ¿mensajes? _

_-Tengo uno por aquí –un hombre alzó la mano._

_-Tenemos uno aquí –dijo Neelam –Ok. ¿Para quién es tu mensaje?_

_-Para Superna._

_-¿Quién es Superna?_

_-Mi novia._

_Todos vitorearon._

_-¿Tu mensaje?_

_-Superna –dijo el hombre –No me llames más. Tengo a otra –alzó la mano y una chica del público salió, todos rieron y lanzaron exclamaciones, el hombre salió de allí junto a su nueva novia._

Rukia abrió los ojos, sorprendida y a la vez divertida.

Neelam volvió a pedir a más personas para que dieran sus mensajes de amor, estaba dudando, cuando un hombre de camisa roja, el mismo que se puso delante de la cámara antes logró llamar su atención, pero se puso de espaldas y nadie pudo verlo, estuvo así un buen rato, mientras que todos le hacían señales para que voltearon, Rukia veía todo con aburrimiento y al final volteó para ver coger sus palomitas y su gaseosa sin mirar a la tele.

-_¿Y este mensaje es….? –pregunto Neelam haciéndolo voltear para que mirara a la cámara._

_-Para Rukia._

Rukia se quedó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, siguió mirando su gaseosa y la revista que justo había cogido sin atreverse a mirar a la televisión.

-_Te quiero, Rukia._

Ella volteó bruscamente, pudo apreciar por la tele a un hombre de su edad, de pelo naranja y de ojos marrones, con una sonrisa y hablando como no sabiendo muy bien que decir, no hizo falta mucho pensar, ese hombre era….Ichigo….su mejor amigo…su primer amor…. ¿Cómo?

_-Te quiero realmente, Rukia –decía Ichigo mirando a la cámara con seguridad – ¿Por qué me has dejado? ¿Por qué te has ido? Sabes que me siento perdido sin ti. Regresa, por favor. _

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y sentimientos confusos le invadieron, sentimientos que trató de retener a toda costa. El dolor le golpeó con fuerza, al recordar todo lo que sucedió cuando se despidió de él.

-_Regresa, por favor._

_-¿Quién es Rukia?_

_-Rukia es mi hija de ocho años –respondió Ichigo._

Otro shock. Rukia levantó la mirada llorosa y lo enfocó en la televisión, su hija se llamaba Rukia, entonces….

-_Se ha ido a un campo de verano en la fuente de las aguas termales. Neelam puedes pedirle que regrese. Ella te escuchara._

_-Claro. Rukia, papá te quiere realmente, está preocupado por ti, tienes que regresar a tu casa._

Con un sollozo, Rukia se levantó de su sitio y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de la pequeña Rukia, cuando llego la encontró durmiendo, se mordió el labio inferior y con cuidado quitó de sus manos el retrato que tenia de su madre, y de forma lenta lo volteó, el dolor le golpeó con más fuerza al reconocer a Senna. Ella estaba muerta, Ichigo solo y su hija no conocía el cariño de una madre, al haberse separado de ellos lo hizo para que fueran felices, no imagino que pudiera llegar a suceder.

Abrazó el retrato de su amiga contra su pecho y lloró.

.

.

.

Ichigo llegó a su casa cansado, su padre ya estaba durmiendo, así que él se disponía hacer lo mismo, ya había hecho lo que podía, solo había que ver los resultados, empezó a quitarse las medias y escucho los mensajes en su teléfono.

-_Señor Kurosaki, la reunión está confirmada para mañana a las once –le dijo la voz de su secretaria._

—Ya, ya —se quejó el peli naranja sin prestarle mucha atención al mensaje.

-_Hola, Ichigo_ _–se oyó la voz sensual de una mujer –mañana es la fiesta en mi casa, no lo olvides._

Ichigo solo rió.

Se escucho el siguiente mensaje.

_-¿Papá? –Se oyó la voz de su hija –achoooo_

— ¿Resfriada? –se alertó Ichigo dejando de quitarse la camisa. Sin interesarle nada, cogió un poco de ropa y lo metió como sea en su maleta y despertó a su padre para decirle que iba a ver a Rukia porque estaba resfriada y que se ocupara de todo.

—Al final lo lograron —murmuró Isshin medio dormido cuando vio como su hijo salía de casa para tomar el primer tren que lo llevara cerca de su hija. —Rukia, sin duda es hija de Senna por su astucia e hija de Ichigo por su terquedad.

Y volvió a dormirse.

.

.

.

En el campamento Masaki se había encargado de hacer que desocuparan un cuarto para que rezaran, todos los niños detrás de ella y Rukia rezaban cantando. La castaña estaba más que orgullosa por su trabajo.

Rukia le sonrió a Masaki, ahora sabia que ella era la madre de Ichigo, cogió un pequeño plato de plata lleno de pétalos de flores y comenzó a cantar con suavidad y tirando pequeños pétalos hacia el retrato de la virgen Maria.

Todos le hacían eco, tirando flores.

Un carro paro frente al campamento, Ichigo había tenido un montón de problemas para llegar pero al final lo había conseguido. Cogió su maleta y corrió hasta donde escuchaba ruido.

Dentro de la casita donde rezaban, Masaki cogió una bandeja llena de pétalos de flores y con una vela, y comenzó a girarla en círculos. Después se lo dio a Rukia, que le sonrío en agradecimiento y siguió cantando y dándole vueltas a la ofrenda.

Rukia dio unas vueltas cantando con la ofrenda y al final paró frente a la pequeña Rukia y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, las dos vieron la ofrenda y siguieron rezando, cuando unas pisadas se escucharon y la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó Ichigo entrando en la casita donde esperaba encontrar a su hija.

Dos mujeres estaban delante de él, al final de donde estaban todos los niños, que formaban dos columnas rodeándolas. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando las dos voltearon ante su llamado, una era su hija de ocho años y la otra….la amiga de la que no sabía nada desde hace casi diez años…y estaba diferente….MUY…diferente.

—Rukia —repitió con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad, su maleta se le resbaló de las manos, no podía acabar de creer que acaba de encontrar a la persona que más había buscado.

—Ichigo —dijo Rukia Kuchiki irguiéndose sorprendida, con cierto dolor en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

Masaki, Natsuki y Kasumi sonrieron ante como todo había resultado como querían.

Rukia Kurosaki sonrió, su plan había resultado.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, aquí está el capi. Debí haberlo subido antes, pero también tengo otros fics que actualizar y no he podido hasta hoy, de todas maneras tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización.**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	10. Un golpe de suerte

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10:**

**Un Golpe de Suerte**

Sorpresa.

Melancolía.

Shock.

Alegría, inmensa alegría, eso es lo que sentía Ichigo al mirar a su mejor amiga, a la que no había visto desde hace casi diez años. Felicidad inmensa, no esperaba volver a verla, a pesar de que eso es lo que más había deseado desde que se marchó de su vida, pero ya se había resignado a no volver a verla. Pero ahora estaba allí, delante de él, y ya no era más una adolescente, era una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa y femenina, la alegría y la sorpresa se mezclaron al ver el gran cambio que tenia. El cabello un poquito más largo cuando antes siempre se había quejado que el cabello largo estorbaba, maquillaje cuando decía que no servía para nada más que para aparentar belleza falsa, ropa femenina, en ese caso una pequeña blusa dejando ver su cintura, cuando en el pasado se quejaba de que era muy incómoda y embarazosa.

Realmente había cambiado MUCHO.

Rukia se irguió completamente, la bandeja en sus manos desapareció cuando Masaki con una ligera sonrisa se la quitó de las manos sin que se diese cuenta, y la empujó, la pelinegra sonrió con duda a Ichigo al tiempo que avanzaba con lentitud, el peli naranja la imitó. Verlo en la tele trajo de golpe todos los sentimientos no olvidados que había intentado reprimir en su interior, escucharle decir Te quiero fue aun peor para su lastimado corazón, pero verlo ahí, después de casi diez años, a su lado le hizo darse cuenta que de la misma forma que le lastimaba verlo también le alegraba saberlo cerca. Saber que estaba bien y que al parecer por su expresión no la había olvidado.

Seguía siendo su mejor amiga, pero por lo menos seguía teniendo ese papel en su vida.

—Eh…. —Ichigo titubeó mientras avanzaba con una sonrisa feliz y a la vez llena de dudas —eh…H-Hola.

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír en respuesta, por más que trataba no lograba encontrar su voz para responderle. Caminó a través de todos los niños que los observaban con curiosidad, el camino les pareció bastante largo, pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente no supieron que decir.

Rukia trató de levantar los brazos para chocar sus manos con las de Ichigo, para el saludo personal de ellos, pero Ichigo abrió los brazos para abrazarla, entonces ella le imitó, pero él bajó los brazos para chocar sus manos con las de ella, al ver que no coincidían en el saludo rieron con mas nerviosismo, levantaron una mano al mismo tiempo para su saludo pero lo hicieron mal.

Al final solo sonrieron, y Rukia levantó su mano derecha, Ichigo la cogió y apretó su mano con gesto cariñoso e intenso, no dijeron nada, no necesitaban palabras, ellos sabían que estaban completamente felices de volverse a ver.

—Eh ¿S-Sari? —preguntó Ichigo mirando el traje femenino de la india que usaba la pelinegra.

—Eh…—Rukia sonrió mordiéndose el labio y pasando su mano por su pelo, se miró la ropa y luego alzó la mirada para volverle a sonreír su amigo.

Ichigo solo sacudió la cabeza y trataron de abrazarse, pero fallaron, volvieron a reír como si fueran dos adolescentes pillados en alguna travesura y al final Rukia le hizo un gesto para que les acompañara.

.

.

.

El cielo estrellado era precioso y el frio y refrescante viento que soplaba afuera en la noche hacia que Rukia se relajara, se acomodó mejor en la banca donde estaba sentada y paso una de sus delicadas y blancas manos por su cabello alborotado para acomodárselo, paso un mechón por detrás de su oreja cuando Ichigo apareció con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Rukia tenía las piernas cruzadas, gesto que sabía hacer ya bien, ladeo el rostro cuando él le saludo.

—Hola.

—Eh…Hola —dijo Rukia nerviosa.

Cuando Ichigo se había sentado a su lado, y ella volteo a saludarlo, noto que la cara del peli naranja estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, era un gesto inocente, hace diez años no se hubiera inmutado por ese hecho tan común, ella también antes había invadido el espacio personal de su amigo, pero el gesto la incomodó mucho porque ella ya no lo veía solo como un amigo. Ichigo notó como Rukia se hizo para atrás de forma inconsciente, y eso le hizo imitarla.

—Rukia —llamó a los pocos segundos del incomodo silencio.

— ¿Si?

—Hola, ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó con gesto preocupado.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —le respondió Rukia confundida.

—No…es que estas hermosa —le dijo con seriedad causando que la pelinegra le observara olvidándose de respirar por un segundo —por el sari —agregó en tono divertido, y con una carcajada, haciendo que Rukia también riera. —Sari —repitió aun incrédulo cogiendo parte de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de su amiga y que caía en una parte de la banca, Rukia le quitó la tela de las manos y la puso sobre sus piernas.

La Kuchiki miró al suelo, mientras Ichigo miro hacia otro lado.

—Uhm —musitó incomoda —no sabía a propósito de Senna, perdóname.

— ¿Cómo podías haberlo sabido? —Preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa triste —justo desapareciste —añadió arqueando las cejas.

Rukia le miró incomoda, sabía que le habían estado buscando, Matsumoto le había dicho la cantidad de veces que todos sus amigos le suplicaron para que la mujer les diera su dirección, razón por la que decidió irse de Japón a los pocos meses de haber partido de la vida de ellos, junto a Toushiro y todos los Kuchiki, se establecieron en la India y con la muerte de su padre había tomado el liderazgo de las empresas, no se lo dejo a Yuzu, hubiera sido muy duro para ella, era demasiado joven, ella apenas tenía veinte y su hermana quince.

—Nos mudamos —respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿También cambiaste de amigos? —Ichigo no pudo evitar el levísimo tono de reproche que se podía oír en su voz, aspiro profundamente y se acercó más a su amiga, notó como se encogió y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero continuo hablando —Cuando mas necesite una amiga no estabas allí —le explicó.

Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado y después fijó su atención en sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo antes de preguntar algo que le había estado atormentando.

—Y ¿No te has vuelto a casar? —miró otra vez a su amigo, quería ver su expresión al escuchar su respuesta.

—No te pude encontrar —le dijo sonriendo al recordar lo que le dijo minutos después de que conocieran a Senna, cuando le dijo que se casaría con ella si no encontraba a nadie adecuada —si no me hubiera casado contigo —dijo a modo de broma.

—Ichigo —rió Rukia entendiendo lo que le decía.

—Rukia —dijo Ichigo —vivimos, morimos, nos casamos y estamos enamorados solo una vez.

—Solamente una vez —confirmó Rukia sabiendo que eso era verdad.

—Y tu —le miró el peli naranja — ¿Aun no te has casado? —estaba interesado en oír su respuesta.

—No te pude encontrar —bromeó la pelinegra siguiéndole el juego anterior, omitiendo el detalle de que estaba comprometida y en dos meses seria su boda. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que mas decir.

Ichigo miró hacia atrás y vio una estrella fugaz pasar con rapidez por el oscuro cielo, dejando un camino brillante.

—Eh —llamó Ichigo con alegría —Mira allí —señalo la estrella, Rukia también la miró —Una estrella fugaz.

— ¿Aun crees en eso? —le preguntó Rukia arqueando las cejas.

—No ¿y tú?—respondió Ichigo después de pensárselo.

Rukia frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

Se miraron y después apartaron la mirada hacia un lado, los dos recriminándose por no poder decir nada inteligente que les permitiera seguir con la "agradable" conversación que mantenían, trataban pero no sabían que decir y se golpeaban mentalmente rogando por que algo les salvara de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraban. Rukia miró al cielo como si pudiera encontrar allí la respuesta, su mirada se topo con la marrón de Ichigo y volvieron a reír falsamente mirando hacia otro lado.

—Buenas noches —titubeó al fin Rukia, ella se felicitó con sarcasmo por su maravillosa frase en silencio. ¡Qué manera de aliviar la tensión! —se dijo enojada con ella misma.

—Buenas noches —repitió Ichigo riendo.

No hacían otra cosa más que reír y repetir Buenas noches (…**¬¬..**.)

La pelinegra se levantó con calma, y a Ichigo le dio un ataque de risa después de pensar algo.

—Rukia —llamó.

La de ojos lilas volteo a verlo interrogante.

— ¿Qué has deseado? —preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía que incluso aunque ambos hubieran negado, que creían en las estrellas fugaces y los deseos, ambos habían pedido algo.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo —repitió Rukia riendo y dándose vuelta para seguir con su camino.

—Buenas noches —le dijo él otra vez, miró el cielo y se levantó para ir hacia la tienda donde dormiría.

La pequeña Rukia que estaba escuchando toda su conversación, escondida debajo de la banca (Ni yo me di cuenta de cómo llego XD) salió de su escondite resoplando de incredulidad ante lo que había escuchado.

—Buenas noches —repitió sin gracia y dándose un golpe en la frente del disgusto al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, así nunca tendría nueva madre.

Se fue a pasos agigantados hasta donde le esperaban su abuela y sus dos amigas, las tres saltaron del susto cuando las llamo.

— ¿Cuáles son las noticias? —preguntó Masaki ansiosa

La pequeña Rukia frunció el ceño.

—Malas noticias —dijo con disgusto siendo palpable en su voz —Se comportan como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran, peor que adolescentes —dijo alzando las manos y agitándolas —Buenas noches, Ichigo. Buenas noches, Rukia —imitó alzando la mano como si hiciera un gesto de despedida y con algo de exasperación.

Ella miró a sus amigas a la espera que dijeran algo, mientras que junto con la castaña iban de un lado a otro repitiendo "¿Qué haremos ahora?" El haber hecho que se reencuentren al parecer no ha sido un gran avance.

—Bueno —intervino Kasumi con lentitud haciendo que las dos pararan de dar vueltas —eso es un avance ¿No?

Las otras le miraron incrédulas.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros —Mírenlo de este modo, ellos estaban nerviosos, los dos, según lo que sabemos tío Ichigo solo se ponía nervioso al lado de tía Senna, es decir que tía Rukia le atrae, aunque aún no se haya dado cuenta.

Natsuki frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez tengas un punto Kasumi —replicó —pero igual no es mucho.

—Exacto —resopló la hija de Senna —para este paso, cuando lleguen a Diciembre solo avanzaran a decir "Hasta mañana, Ichigo. Hasta mañana, Rukia" –dijo con burla y exasperación.

— ¿Tienes una idea, abuela? —preguntó la pequeña Rukia mirando a la castaña.

—Si —sonrió Masaki con gesto de adoración y mirando al cielo —la oración, esa es la solución.

La niña le ignoró, y volteo hacia otro lado, Natsuki y Kasumi trataban de pensar en algo pero no se les ocurría nada. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y dijo.

—Mamá, dime que hacer –resopló.

De pronto un balón de básquet aterrizó en sus manos. La niña lo miró y después volvió la vista hacia su abuela y amigas, las tres le miraron con una gota sobre la cabeza al ver la sonrisa astuta que se formaba en el rostro de la pequeña.

—A veces me da miedo esa expresión —le susurró Natsuki a Kasumi, la niña pelinegra asintió no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con la Ishida.

—Por algo es la hija de Senna —pensó Masaki —aunque Ichigo también aportó algo en esa terquedad que tiene.

—Bingo —exclamó la Kurosaki saltando con el balón de básquet en los brazos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los niños estaban gritando y echando barras a los dos niños que se peleaban y tironeaban del pelo en medio del campamento, una de esos niños era la pequeña Rukia, a la que le importaba muy poco que su cabello estuviera revuelto.

Al oír todo el escándalo que formaban afuera Ichigo y Rukia salieron de sus respectivos cuartos, en caso del peli naranja, de su tienda y fueron a ver qué pasaba, entre los dos lograron separar a los niños, Ichigo cogió a su hija que seguía retorciéndose entre sus brazos para volver al suelo y seguir golpeando al niño, que era un poco más grande que ella en altura y edad.

Rukia hizo retroceder al niño.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le recriminó el rubio a su hija — ¿te has vuelto loca?

En respuesta la niña volvió a alzar los brazos para intentar acercarse al niño de nuevo y volver a golpearlo, el niño le imitó, pero los dos adultos se lo impidieron.

— ¿Esto es lo que te enseñe? —resopló Ichigo molesto.

—Los niños grandes no se pelean con niñas pequeñas —exclamó Rukia tratando de calmar al niño.

— ¿Por qué se pelean? —preguntó el peli naranja aun luchando con su hija.

—Ella empezó —acusó el niño.

—Dijo que las muchachas no saben jugar al básquet y dije… —empezó a decir la niña molesta.

— ¡Las muchachas no saben jugar al básquet! —exclamó el niño.

En respuesta Rukia grande le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Ichigo soltó a su hija y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

—Dice la verdad y tú lo golpeas —le acusó.

La pequeña Rukia se volteo y encaró a su padre — ¿Porque? En el colegio la señorita Rukia te ganaba todos los días en el básquet.

Ichigo le tapó la boca al instante preguntándose como rayos sabía eso, y dijo —Shh, silencio. No todos los días, solo a veces —todos los niños y niñas silbaban y resoplaban con burla.

—Ichigo, perdías todos los días —le recordó Rukia riendo.

—No, Rukia —le dijo el rubio riendo en forma de burla.

—Ichigo, perdías todos los días —le recordó de nuevo la pelinegra, riendo pero esta vez de forma sarcástica y frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Rukia —repitió Ichigo.

—Si, Ichigo.

El peli naranja dejó a su hija y le hizo retroceder, después hizo que la pelinegra soltara al niño y también le hizo retroceder.

—No mientas delante de los niños.

— ¡¿Qué? —Exclamó la pelinegra indignada —yo no miento. —Cogió al niño de la mano y le hizo retroceder pero para el otro lado, y avanzó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de su amigo —tu eres el mentiroso —acusó —la verdad es que no pudiste ganar sin hacer trampas —le dijo con burla alzando la cabeza con gesto orgulloso.

Ichigo le miró enojado.

La pequeña Rukia reía en silencio detrás de su padre, al ver que otra vez tenían la confianza de acercarse como antes, y volvían a tener el comportamiento infantil que había leído en la carta de su madre. Todo estaba resultando como quería. Su mirada marrón se topó con la de su abuela y la de sus dos amigas, que al igual que todos reían por el espectáculo que daban Ichigo y Rukia.

—Eh, no me llames tramposo —Ichigo alzó la mano y tocó la nariz de su amiga con enojo.

—Es la verdad —le chilló la pelinegra dándole un manotazo para quitar su mano —Eso es lo que eres…un tramposo. —levantó su mano y con el índice toco la nariz de su amigo y le hizo voltear la cara de un lado al otro al tiempo que decía —tramposo, tramposo, tramposo.

—Rukia, no me llames tramposo —resopló Ichigo molesto.

—Ichigo es un tramposo —canturreó Rukia con burla, miró a los niños y siguió diciendo tramposo, causando que todos los niños empezaran a hacerle eco, el peli naranja frunció el ceño.

— ¡No soy tramposo!

— ¡Tramposo! —le gritó en la cara.

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa enojada —OK, tú te lo buscaste.

Y se lanzo a pelear con su amiga, como en los viejos tiempos, la chica respondió al instante, y los dos comenzaron a jalonearse de la ropa y del cabello de forma infantil. La pequeña Rukia aguantándose la risa empezó a separarlos juntos a los otros niños.

—OK —dijeron los dos a los pocos segundos separándose, respirando y tratando de comportarse como los adultos que eran (y que no parecían XD) Ichigo sacó un peine de su saco y empezó a peinarse al instante, mientras que Rukia se acomodaba la ropa, y se alisaba el cabello para que no quedara despeinado, gesto que el peli naranja vio, debió haberse esperado eso, la nueva Rukia parecía preocuparse mucho por su aspecto.

—Bien —dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo con superioridad —Te reto. Juguemos, ahora —agregó chasqueando los dedos con ademan impaciente.

—Jajajajaja —se burló Ichigo—no digas tonterías, Rukia —dijo al tiempo que le daba un golpe suave en la mejilla.

La chica resopló indignada, ni por qué había cambiado de aspecto podía tratarla como a una chica.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con burla — ¿tienes miedo, Ichigo? —le dio un golpe en la mejilla, pero no fue tan suave, por que resonó y le hizo voltear la cara.

Los niños rieron.

—Jo jo —rió Ichigo volviendo a mirarla —Ichigo Kurosaki no tiene miedo de nadie —le dio un golpe más fuerte en la mejilla su amiga.

—Veremos —Rukia le dio un golpe aun más fuerte.

—Veremos —repitió Ichigo dándole más golpes en ambas mejillas.

Rukia gritó, Ichigo le imitó gritando más fuerte, ambos se veían con furia. Al final todos fueron a la cancha de básquet, los niños apoyando a Ichigo y las niñas a Rukia.

—Estoy seguro que Ichigo ganara —rió el coronel Almeida.

— ¡Veremos! —resopló Masaki.

Aunque por dentro estaba encantada de cómo salía todo, sin duda Senna sabía lo que hacía cuando le encomendó a su hija que juntara a Ichigo y Rukia. La niña lo estaba haciendo a la perfección y de una manera tan natural e inocente que nadie se daba cuenta de nada.

Rukia se quitó las sandalias de taco que llevaba puesta y entró a la cancha con los pies descalzos, se acomodó el sari metiendo la parte sari que normalmente iba en su hombro en la parte del sari que estaba en torno a su cintura. Ichigo se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata y ambos se miraron con reto.

—Vas a perder de todas maneras, Ichigo —canturreó con voz suave y falsamente dulce.

—He practicado durante ocho años —le informó con una sonrisa y mirándola de arriba abajo —no perderé.

Rukia arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa.

—Solo preocúpate por el sari —le dijo el chico con burla mirando la tela de casi ocho metros que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo que tapaba su cintura que estaba expuesta por la blusa corta. Rukia le fulminó con la mirada y ambos volvieron a sus sitios.

El coronel Almeida tocó el silbato para que inicie el juego.

Ichigo cogió la pelota de básquet y comenzó el juego, la pelota rebotaba de suelo a sus manos con perfecta sincronización, corrió para encestar pero Rukia se interpuso, el peli naranja sonrió e hizo como que saltaba, haciendo que la chica también lo imitara, pero no le dejo apoderarse del balón, ambos estuvieron así un rato hasta que Ichigo le guiñó un ojo cuando sus rostros estuvieron a centimetros, Rukia rió y él aprovecho para correr y encestar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Ichigo con burla a la pelinegra que solo rodó los ojos fastidiada.

Los niños celebraron la ventaja, pero las niñas resoplaron. Masaki rió.

—Eh, ven —le retó Ichigo después. Pasaba el balón de una mano a otra, la pelinegra frunció el ceño, él seguía burlándose, pero Rukia aprovechando eso le cogió de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella quitándole el balón y corriendo. El peli naranja suspiró molesto y la siguió.

Rukia estaba a punto de encestar cuando el sari se lo soltó, paró y puso el balón bajo su brazo mientras trataba de arreglar otra vez la prenda.

—Eh, eh —llamó Ichigo poniéndose delante de ella, tocó el balón y alzó las manos para que lo entregara, la chica se lo dio sin pensar y trató de arreglar otra vez el sari, levantó la cabeza al segundo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Idiota —dijo Ichigo encestando de espaldas.

Rukia cerró los puños del puro coraje, estaba perdiendo de la forma más tonta, el haber pasado los últimos años comportándose como una chica le había hecho perder la costumbre de jugar y mas con la ropa que llevaba, Ichigo sonrió burlón acercándose a ella y paró acercando su cara a la de su amiga, sonrió con mas sorna y para el completo asombro y vergüenza de la chica paso su mano por su fina cintura sintiendo una extraña sensación, pero ignorándola cogió la tela del sari que Rukia finalmente había acomodado y la soltó.

Ella se contuvo de hacer un berrinche, no solo por que los niños se burlarían si no porque aun estaba conmocionada por el atrevimiento de su amigo, aun podía sentir los dedos de Ichigo en la pálida piel de su cintura.

Rukia se soltó el gancho que tenía atado a su cabello a una media cola. Ichigo despeinó su cabello y comenzó otra vez el juego, corrió con el balón en mano para encestar, pero entonces Rukia alzó el pie y le puso cabe. Ichigo cayó al suelo, al tiempo que todos se levantaban y exclamaban con sorpresa.

Rukia se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

—Eh, si no saber jugar, al menos no hagas trampas —se quejó Ichigo levantándose del piso.

—Eh —la pelinegra volteó indignada y señalándole — ¡no me llames tramposa!

Los dos estaban chocando nariz con nariz, y ambos se veían con reto.

—Eso es lo que eres —se burló el rubio —una tramposa, Rukia es una tramposa, si no sabes jugar no haga trampas.

—Eres un…—empezó a decir furiosa levantando los puños, cuando la pequeña Rukia cansada de esa pelea infantil que le era conocida, solo que al revés, ya que debía ser Rukia la que le dijera tramposo, no al revés, levanto el balón de básquet y lo tiró hacia su padre.

— ¡Ya dejen de…

Pero se quedo callada, al igual que todos, porque la pelota le había caído en la cabeza a su padre, y este por el golpe se tambaleo hacia adelante, donde sin querer beso a Rukia, que se quedo en shock, con los ojos abiertos. Ichigo y Rukia se veían sorprendidos, pero sin saber porque Ichigo disfrutó del contacto.

—Uh —rió la pequeña Rukia al recuperarse de la sorpresa —a eso yo le llamo un golpe de suerte.

Todos rieron.

Rukia se puso completamente roja, y se separó de Ichigo de un salto, el peli naranja retrocedió aun en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, acababa de besar a su mejor amiga, de forma accidental, y lo que no acababa de entender es que le gusto.

— ¡No es justo! —chilló Rukia como niña chiquita tocándose los labios — ¡Ese fue mi primer beso! —estaba bien que deseara besar a Ichigo, pero se imaginó que su primer beso debía ser algo mágico, no accidental, pese a que disfruto del contacto con los labios de su amigo.

Ichigo le observó con incredulidad, saliendo del shock.

—Tienes casi veintiocho años —resopló — ¿y ese fue tu primer beso?

Rukia le miró humillada y con pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! —chilló con furia y señalándolo —y tu eres el culpable. ¡Los pocos chicos que se me acercaban en el colegio huían espantados de ti!

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —le respondió enojado.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Le chillo — ¿de quién fue la estúpida idea de que te ganaran en pulso para que fueran dignos de mí? ¡Y sabias perfectamente que la única que le ganaba en pulso era yo! ¡No es justo! ¡Tú te besuqueabas con quien querías, pero no me dejaste tener novio!

La pequeña Rukia observó a su padre incrédula, su madre nunca le había contado eso, pero al ver que su padre se quedo callado, supo que era verdad, Ichigo abría la boca una y otra vez sin saber que responder.

—Eso…. —dijo apretando los puños sin saber muy bien que decir para justificarse, especialmente porque todos empezaron a lanzar chillidos y silbidos — ¡ellos no te merecían! —La pelinegra le fulminó con la mirada —y además, ¿En estos diez años no me digas que no has tenido ningún novio?

— ¡Me robaste mi primer beso, imbécil! —Gritó pateando el suelo —es obvio que no, date cuenta he cambiado, Ichigo, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, las tradiciones de la india son diferentes, ¡solo mi esposo puede ser el primero en besarme!

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te vas a casar?

— ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Rukia le miró furiosa, tampoco pensaba revelarle que estaba comprometida, ni en ese momento, ¿Qué iban a decir por lo que acababa de ocurrir? Bueno, ya había pasado, no podía hacer nada, y además no podía negar que le había gustado mucho el beso. Ichigo le miró con rabia y volvieron a pelear.

—No tenía idea de que mi padre hacia eso —murmuró la pequeña Rukia con una gota sobre la cabeza.

—Bueno —dijo Masaki —Ichigo es a veces un poco terco y posesivo.

—Pero eso es exageración —frunció el ceño la niña —pero bueno, ya dieron el primer paso, un beso.

—Yo diría que tú hiciste que dieran el primer paso —le susurró Natsuki.

— ¿Cómo es que todas las cosas te salen bien? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Inteligencia y astucia —dijo la niña con aires de superioridad.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho entonces? —Se burló Natsuki —tú no tienes ninguna de las dos cualidades.

Antes de comenzaran a pelear su atención se desplazo hacia Ichigo que ahora estaba riendo y señalaba a Rukia, que tenía un mechón de cabello en la cara y estaba toda despeinada. Todos rieron y la pelinegra se alisó el cabello retrocediendo sin saber que decir y olvidándose de la pelea con el peli naranja.

Se volteó respirando con fuerza. Acababa de echar a perder todo lo femenina que le había costado ser, sólo unos minutos bastó para Ichigo, para que le hiciera comportarse como antes.

Sentía ganas de llorar, toda la euforia se había ido, pero antes de hacer algo mas o huir, escuchó la voz de Ichigo detrás de ella, cantando y sonriéndole, al igual que siempre, con esa sonrisa tan linda capaz de derretir el hielo. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y la sangre subió a sus mejillas coloreándolas cuando su amigo le guiñó el ojo y acercándose a ella paso su mano por su cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta, entonces los niños se unieron a la canción bailando.

Ichigo siempre le hacía enfadar, pero siempre se encargaba de volverla a alegrar, solo él podía causarle dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Siento el retraso, perdónenme, pero ya está el capi**_

_**Espero les guste, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw ;)**_


	11. Confusión y un sentimiento llamado Amor

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Confusión y un sentimiento llamado Amor.**

Rukia Kurosaki suspiró.

—Cálmate, Rukia—dijo Natsuki rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué me calme? —Resopló la niña levantándose del sofá donde estaba y caminando de un lado a otro, su ceño estaba fruncido, y se notaba a leguas que estaba furiosa —¡no hacen más que hablar de tonterías!

Masaki le miró con entendimiento.

—Entiende, Rukia. Han sido casi diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, no puedes esperar que simplemente de frente empiecen a comportarse románticamente.

La niña miró con mal talante a su abuela y a sus dos amigas. Miró principalmente a Kasumi, que seguía recostada en su cama, bostezando, le hubiera gustado que su amiga hiciera gala de su brillante mente e inteligencia heredara de su padre. Pero nada, Kasumi miraba el techo de la carpa con aburrimiento exasperante. Está bien que no había esperado que empezaran a comportarse de forma diferente los primeros días, pero ¡dos semanas! ¡Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel beso accidental! Y nada de nada, solo hablaban de los amigos y del pasado y otras cosas. El juego del básquet les hizo acercarse y recuperar la confianza perdida con los años, pero ella necesitaba que dejaran de ser amigos, estaban a mitad de Noviembre, a mitad de Diciembre seria la boda de Rukia con el chico que no conocía, boda del que por cierto Rukia no habían comentado a su padre. Eso en cierto modo le decía que la Kuchiki aun estaba interesada en su padre.

—Bueno…. —tanteó Kasumi haciendo que su amiga dejara de caminar en círculos. —Podrías armarles una cena romántica.

Rukia miró la propuesta de su amiga con interés, ¿Cómo no habían pensado en eso antes? Pero, claro debía ser lejos de ahí, para evitar que alguien metiera las narices donde no lo llamaban.

Sonrió.

—Nada mal, Kasumi.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, mientras las otras tres comenzaban a organizar todo y ver que restaurante estaba lo más cerca del campo, para poder apartar la cena. Un sonido les hizo parar sus planes a los pocos minutos.

—Es el celular de papá —dijo la pequeña Rukia cogiéndolo y respondiendo sin molestarse en ver el identificador de llamadas, si era una de las arrastradas que llamaban a su padre para invitarlo a una de esas fiestas nocturnas la iba a mandar muy lejos.

Rukia Kuchiki era la única que sería su madre y punto. ¿La razón? Porque ella así lo quería. Aunque también debía tener en cuenta que su padre la quería, pero como era tan despistado no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Aló? —Dijo con algo de brusquedad —Habla Rukia.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, roto al segundo por una estridente voz, una voz que casi la deja sorda, por lo que tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oído.

— ¿RUKIA? —esa sin duda era la voz de Orihime y de fondo se escuchaban las voces de Tatsuki, Miyako y Hiyori — ¿RUKIA-CHAN? ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS ESTOS DIEZ AÑOS? ¿POR QUE NUNCA TE COMUNICASTE CON NOSOTRAS?

Natsuki frunció el ceño, divertida ante los gritos que pegaban su madre y sus tías, la pequeña Rukia suspiró por lo bajo, al parecer ellas ya sabían que Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba en Japón, de otro modo no la confundirían al decirles su nombre. Cuando estaba segura que no se quedaría sorda contesto.

—Cálmate, tía Orihime —contestó —Soy Rukia Kurosaki, tu ahijada, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah —pudo oír el desencanto en la voz de su tía y frunció el ceño, indignada —lo siento, te confundí con la otra…quiero decir, que no…yo… ¿Qué le digo? —preguntó sin ser consciente que la niña le escuchaba.

—Se de la existencia de la señorita Rukia Kuchiki, tía —le recordó —papá hablo de ella el día de mi cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, pero cariño —ahora hablaba Miyako —quítate, Orihime…no….ah…vete…..Hiyori, este bueno, me puedes pasar con tu papá y con Rukia, es decir la otra.

—Está bien. —Musitó —pero ¿Cómo sabían que ella se encontraba aquí?

—Está en todas las revistas y periódicos, Rukia —se escandalizó Tatsuki hablando de fondo—Rukia Kuchiki, líder del consorcio Kuchiki acaba de comprometerse en matrimonio con Renji Abarai, su boda será en Diciembre en la India, ambas empresas unidas serán el consorcio más poderoso en años….—se notaba que estaba leyéndolo de alguna revista. —Además esta que pasara unos meses en la fuente de las aguas termales, e Isshin me acaba de avisar que Ichigo ha ido ahí junto contigo y Masaki. Es obvio que se han encontrado.

—Maldición —masculló la niña por lo bajo.

Sin decir nada mas, llevó el teléfono a donde estaba su padre y su futura madre, afuera hablando y riendo mientras veían a los niños jugar y correr en medio del campo. Se acercó con cautela y después de saludarlos les tendió el celular pudo escuchar como todos comenzaban a gritar y sus voces se mezclaban, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

—Lo siento, señorita Rukia —le dijo la niña quitándole el celular de las manos —necesito decirle algo a mi tía, y ahora le paso el celular.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos, ella corrió unos cuantos metros y paro la cháchara de todos, no entendía como tía Miyako estaba allí, pero eso no era lo importante, si su padre se enteraba que Rukia Kuchiki estaba comprometida el plan se iba abajo.

—Pero, Rukia. Pásanos con la otra Rukia, todos iremos a la fuente de las aguas termales, queremos verla, por lo que pudimos ver en las revistas está MUY, cambiada.

—Ni se les ocurra —les contradijo con brusquedad, sin importarles como se lo tomaban —Ni se les ocurra venir, echarían todo abajo.

— ¿Qué…

—No interesa, tía. Solo no vengan, porque me encargaría de echarlos.

— ¡Rukia! —se escandalizo la mujer.

—Están advertidos —susurró con voz tétrica — no vengan, y no se les ocurra mencionar que la señorita Rukia está comprometida y va casarse.

No espero la respuesta, volvió a donde estaban Rukia grande y su padre y le entregó el celular, después paso a donde estaban su abuela y sus amigas aun esperándolas.

—Pudiste habernos dicho que te ibas —le acusó Natsuki.

—Tsk —le dijo ignorándola —ahora ayúdenme a organizar la bendita cena romántica.

La pelirroja le miro de mal talante, pero con un suspiro empezaron los preparativos.

.

.

—Sí, una reservación para dos a nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki —decía Masaki por el teléfono, ante la mirada satisfecha de su nieta, la castaña no podía hacer nada más que suspirar en silencio, todo por su nieta. Si Ichigo se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo la mataría, literalmente. —A las ocho de la noche. Si. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a la pequeña Rukia que daba saltitos en su sitio.

— ¿Contenta? —preguntó.

—Ahora si —respondió la niña.

— ¿Ya has pensado en lo que le vas a decir a tu padre? —Rezongó la mujer— ¿Cómo vas a explicar el hecho de que tiene una cena que él no reservó?

La niña se encogió de hombros, salió de la casa que pertenecía a los dueños del campamento y de donde estaban llamando, con Masaki siguiéndola, pudieron ver como Ichigo y Rukia estaban junto a unos niños hablando de nimiedades.

—Papá, señorita Rukia—llamó a voz en grito, haciendo que los dos adultos se acercaran a ella, su padre le revolvió el cabello, y la pelinegra le regalo una bonita sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.

Se sentía como en casa, aquellos gestos que no pudo tener de su madre se los estaba dando la mejor amiga de sus padres.

—Quiero hacer un pastel de chocolate —sonrió pestañeando en dirección a la pelinegra— ¿Me ayudaría hacerlo, señorita Rukia? Mi padre es pésimo para la cocina.

Rukia sonrió con burla al peli naranja que frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, no era tan malo. Masaki trato de no reírse ante el reto que se podía apreciar en los ojos de Rukia y de Ichigo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Rukia —le dijo a su hija con un puchero.

—No, papá —contradijo la niña cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida resignación —lo único que sabes hacer es ramen.

Ichigo miró con irritación a su mejor amiga.

—Vamos, Rukia—le tendió la mano —te ayudare a hacer el pastel que el _tonto_ de tu_ padre_ no puede hacer.

Un tic nervioso se apodero del ojo izquierdo del Kurosaki.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

—No puedes, Ichigo—le retó con soberbia Rukia grande —solo saber hacer ramen.

— ¿Y tú que hablas, Rukia? —se burló Ichigo con malicia —Si tus comidas nunca fueron comestibles.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos en señal de enojo y soltó la mano de la pequeña Rukia mientras se acercaba a su amigo y chilló.

— ¡Te reto!

— ¡Ganare!

Los dos lanzaron chispas por los ojos y se encaminaron a la cocina entre retos, la pequeña Rukia rio en voz alta junto a su abuela. Al parecer habían olvidado que la interesada en el pastel era ella.

—Buena Rukia —rió Masaki divertida— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Pues ni yo estoy segura —contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros—solo me acordé que no les gusta perder, jajaja, van estar ocupados un buen rato. Vamos a ver a Natsuki y Kasumi, de una vez terminemos todos los preparativos.

—Sí.

.

.

La pelinegra observó con altanareria a su amigo al verle pelear con la harina y los huevos, era obvio que no tenía idea de que hacer. El comentario que dijo delante de niña era cierto, antes era un caso perdido con la comida, pero cuando la "entrenaron" si se podía decir asir, para ser una perfecta esposa, las mujeres de la India debían ser esposas perfectas, no solo le enseñaron a vestirse y maquillarse, sino también a hablar con propiedad, a bailar, a cantar (en eso ultimo era muy buena desde antes), a cocinar y infinidades de cosas más que le hicieran ver femenina.

Y ahora Ichigo no se burlaría de ella. No, señor. Le probaría, que incluso aunque él no lo aceptara completamente ya no era la misma adolescente que conoció, era una mujer, una mujer muy femenina y capaz de hacer un pastel de chocolate incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzó a hacer la masa cuando un ruido la alertó, levantó la vista para ver como Ichigo estaba cubierto por un fino polvo blanco, o sea la harina, que le daba un aspecto muy gracioso, el suficiente para que ella explotara en risas e hiciera que él le mirara irritado.

—Cállate, Rukia —masculló Ichigo con furia.

Lo único que logró, fue que la pelinegra riera con más fuerza. Ichigo bufó mirando el paquete de harina que ahora estaba regado en su camisa y su cara y al ver a su amiga tan feliz por lo ocurrido sonrió con malicia.

—Cállate, Rukia—repitió.

Rukia le sacó la lengua y siguió riendo. Entonces Ichigo ensancho su sonrisa y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga, al otro lado de la mesa, y antes que Rukia pudiera reaccionar le tiró encima del cabello lo que quedaba de la harina.

— ¿Qué….—Rukia miró con incredulidad la harina que le caía del cabello.

Levantó sus manos y se tocó ahora su sucio cabello, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al peli naranja con los ojos entrecerrados, y muy, muy furiosa. Su cabello era sagrado, le había costado mucho mantenerlo tan suave y liso.

— ¡Ichigo! —gritó con los mejillas rojas.

Ahora Ichigo era el que reía escandalosamente al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga. Debía admitir que no por eso perdía la hermosura, algo de harina le había caído en la mejilla y le daba un aspecto gracioso y encantador. Rukia le miró con furia y cogió lo primero que encontró en la mesa, fue un huevo y con fuerza lo lanzo a la cabellera naranja de Ichigo, él dejó de reírse en el acto.

—Jajajajaja —la pelinegra recuperó la sonrisa — ¡Te lo mereces!

— ¡Esto no se queda así, Rukia! —vociferó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Y así comenzaron la guerra de la comida, lanzándose todo lo que podían y encontraban, debían admitir, que se la estaban pasando mejor que bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no reían de esa manera y les hacia darse cuenta de que realmente se habían extrañado más de lo que querían admitir.

Sin embargo cuando la pelinegra le iba a tirar otra cosa a Ichigo, se golpeó la mano y empezó a quejarse.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ichigo con burla, pero manteniendo su distancia — ¿Te rompiste una uña?

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que sus uñas seguían intactas, rectas y pintadas con un bonito diseño. Tal vez se había vuelto demasiado femenina, pero eso ya no le importaba. Le habían enseñado a preocuparse por su aspecto demasiado bien.

—Muy gracioso, Ichigo —masculló cogiendo un pote lleno de chocolate y lanzándoselo al peli naranja, el chico lo esquivó a las duras.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia esquivando los chorros de chocolates y ambos empezaron a forcejear constantemente para bañar al otro del dulce. Cuando se acabó el chocolate, que termino regado por el piso, ambos tiraron el pote al suelo y se concentraron en respirar para calmarse. Estaba hecho un desastre, la cocina y ellos.

De pronto Ichigo pasó su mano por la comisura del labio de Rukia y sacó algo, un poco de chocolate líquido, la chica se sonrojó ante el acto. El peli naranja la miró intensamente mientras se llevaba el chocolate a la boca.

— ¿Qué estas…

Ichigo se le acercó de manera peligrosa.

—Aun tienes mucho chocolate —dijo con la voz algo ronca. No entendía que estaba haciendo, simplemente era un impulso, y él siempre seguía sus impulsos, y este le decía que Rukia era demasiado atractiva y que necesitaba acercarse más, y más…

…La tenía prácticamente acorralada contra la cocina, la respiración de ambos se mezclaban, quería parar, pero no podía, bueno, ¿a quien quería mentir? No quería parar para nada, y más cuando la veía tan hermosa y vulnerable con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos lilas brillando de forma extraña.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando….

— ¡Papá! —la voz de la pequeña Rukia se escuchó resonar.

Y entraron Natsuki, Kasumi, Masaki y la otra Rukia. Ichigo se separó al instante de la pelinegra que respiró algo aliviada por haber sido liberada de la mirada marrón de Ichigo, aquella mirada que la confundía, le hacía temblar y de la que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada.

La sonrisa de la niña se esfumó al ver que acababa de interrumpir algo, que seguramente habría ayudado mucho a sus planes.

— ¡Maldición! —masculló por lo bajo —Esto es de los genes Kurosaki, siempre en donde no nos llaman.

Masaki frunció el ceño, indignada.

Natsuki y Kasumi hicieron todo lo que podían para no estallar en risas, no solo porque la pequeña Rukia había arruinado ella sola todo, si no por el estado en el que se encontraba la cocina y los dos adultos en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo, tratando de no sonar frustrado, por un momento deseo probar los labios de su mejor amiga otra vez.

—Es que…. —la niña dudó. Su mirada marrón se enfoco en la otra Rukia, que estaba parpadeando algo confundida —Felicidades, papá —fingió una sonrisa, porque ella también estaba enojada, todo hubiera sido más fácil —Te has ganado un cena para dos en el Restaurante Mirabelle, hoy a las ocho de la noche.

El peli naranja le miró, confundido.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

—Te has ganado una cena para dos en el restaurante Mirabelle —repitió la niña —hoy a las ocho de la noche. No puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Solo queda a un kilometro de aquí. ¿A quién vas a llevar?—exigió— ¿A la señorita Rukia?—se respondió ella misma —me parece una idea estupenda.

Ichigo abrió la boca sin saber que responder, su mirada se topo con la de la pelinegra, ella un seguía sonrojada por lo ocurrido.

—Tienen una hora para alistarse —intervino Masaki—son las siete de la noche.

—El taxi vendrá a recogerlos a las ocho en punto —puntualizó Natsuki.

—Así que les sugerimos que se cambien de ropa —dijo Kasumi, bostezando.

Las cuatro terminaron de hablar y salieron sin más, sin dejarles decir una palabra. Ichigo se miro, era cierto estaba lleno de harina, huevos y chocolates, necesitaba una ducha.

—Y-Yo… …. —Rukia desvió la mirada incomoda —pues…voy a alistarme.

Ella salió casi corriendo.

—Ella…. —Ichigo le miro irse, sorprendido. Esos gestos, él los conocía, eran los gestos que Rukia siempre hacia de niña cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa. Eso en cierto sentido, le hizo sentirse bien. —..Esta nerviosa, por mi causa.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

.

.

Rukia entro en su cuarto, respirando entrecortadamente. Fue su imaginación, o ¿Ichigo iba a besarla? No podía ser cierto, el estaba enamorado de Senna, incluso aunque ella ya llevara muerta varios años, el mismo Ichigo le dijo que no volvería a enamorarse. No podía hacerse ilusiones, no debía.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y sacudió la cabeza, hubiera sido lo mejor no aceptar esa cena. Un momento ¡Ella no había aceptado! La hija de Ichigo no le había oportunidad a negarse.

No podía hacer nada, se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua tibia le relajara y se llevara aquellos sueños y anhelos imposibles. Cuando termino de bañarse salió envuelta en una toalla y se dispuso a elegir la ropa con la que se iría.

Al final, eligió una blusa celeste hasta debajo del busto, una falda de seda y el sari celeste, eso era lo único que tenia de ropa, de diferentes colores, pero eso era la ropa de la india, y lo consideraba muy femenina. Se lleno las muñecas de pulseras de oro, como siempre, y se puso pendientes pequeños. Se maquillo levemente y se aliso muy bien el cabello.

—Solo respira, Rukia—se dijo saliendo de su cuarto. —tranquilízate.

—No sabía que le hablaras al aire, Rukia —dijo Ichigo detrás de ella.

La pelinegra saltó en su sitio. Ichigo sonrió al ver la reacción en la chica.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto este caminando rápidamente.

Rukia frunció el ceño, y acelero el paso.

La pequeña Rukia junto a Masaki les estaban esperando afuera del campamento, donde el taxi estaba ahí.

—Que lo pasen bien —rio la niña.

—Se un caballero —le insto Masaki a Ichigo.

El peli naranja asintió y le abrió la puerta a Rukia, la chica entro presurosa, y se despidió de las dos, Ichigo hizo un leve gesto de despedida y también subió al auto. El camino hacia el restaurante transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incomodo.

Cuando llegaron, uno de los mozos le hizo ingresar al reservado que tenían, que era en el segundo piso, la mesa se encontraba en medio del balcón dando la espectacular vista del cielo estrellado.

—Hmmm —murmuro Rukia viendo lo romántico del ambiente. Eso no le hacía bien a sus nervios.

Un elegante mantel blanco cubría la mesa, y sobre este estaba la cena y una botella de vino junto a dos copas, un rosa estaba al lado de la botella. Y se podía oír una melodiosa canción romántica.

— ¿Hmm? —Ichigo abrió la botella de vino.

Rukia asintió.

Ichigo lleno las dos copas del liquido y se lo entrego a Rukia. Levanto la suya y dijo:

— ¡Por la felicidad!

— ¡Por la felicidad! —repitió la chica sonriendo.

Ambos rieron y se tomaron la copa de vino con lentitud, no tenían idea de que decir.

— ¿Bailas? —le pregunto Ichigo a su amiga, después de haber comido.

La chica frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—No tienes porque ser tan amable, Ichigo—dijo con calma —no te tienes que tomar tan en serio las palabras de Masaki.

—No lo hago por mi madre —se quejo él, indignado.

— ¿Entonces porque?

—Porque eres mi amiga — sonrió el Kurosaki —mi mejor amiga —corrigió — Y hace casi diez años que no nos veíamos, hoy celebramos nuestro reencuentro. Vamos Rukia-chan —se impaciento el rubio cuando ella lo miro con duda.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la llamaba Rukia-chan, y esa fue más que nada, la razón por la que poso su mano sobre la de él y se dejo guiar hacia un lado para comenzar a bailar.

— ¿Sabes bailar? —le pregunto Ichigo arqueando las cejas.

— ¿Por qué no habría de saber?

El peli naranja se encogió de hombros.

—Antes no parecías tan interesada.

Ella sonrió, y como respuesta comenzó a moverse con algo de sensualidad haciendo que Ichigo le mirara, asombrado. Jamás pensó ver a Rukia Kuchiki, su mejor amiga bailar de ese modo, pero tuvo que recuperarse y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Mientras bailaban se dejaron llevar por el momento riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no como amigos, si no como un hombre y una mujer que se atraen mutuamente.

La canción cambio de un momento a otro y pronto Ichigo se coloco tras ella y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Rukia, ella envuelta en el ambiente movió sus caderas al compás de la música.

—Bailas bien —musito Ichigo en su oído.

—Lo sé —rio.

Pronto se encontraron mirándose a los ojos, como en la cocina horas atrás, el hechizo de la canción los envolvía fuertemente, Rukia había olvidado que estaba comprometida y que se había jurado no ilusionarse para no terminar con el corazón roto. Ichigo había olvidado que no podía volverse a enamorar.

Pero estaba allí, deseando a su mejor amiga.

Un carraspeó les volvió a la realidad. Se separaron sonrojados, para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de uno de los empleados, que acababa de traer lo que habían ordenado.

—Disculpe la interrupción.

Se fue dejándolo confusos. Pero dentro de Ichigo estaba naciendo un sentimiento hacia su mejor amiga, que no sabía que como llamarlo. Quizá ¿Amor?

.

.

—Jajajajaja —reía Rukia.

Ichigole miro sin entender porque reía. El no le encontraba nada gracioso a la situación, los dos iban caminando hacia el campamento. Si, caminando. Porque resultaba que la cena no había sido gratis y ya no le alcanzo el dinero para el taxi de regreso.

¡Un kilometro! ¡Tendrían que caminar un kilometro!

Y Rukia estaba riéndose, parecía de lo más feliz caminando descalza, ya que a los pocos metros de caminar se quito las sandalias de tacos, asegurando que si no lo hacía llegaría con los pies destrozados.

—No sé qué te parece tan gracioso, Rukia.

—Solo que no se que porque te enojas, Ichigo.

Rukia siguió riendo, y pocos minutos después él se le unió, se reían de lo absurda de la situación, pero tuvieron que dejar de reír cuando vieron como dos hombres se acercaban de la dirección contraria a ellos.

—Hola, preciosa —saludo uno de ellos, ignorando a Ichigo.

El peli naranja estaba tenso, esperando un ataque por parte de ellos, un ataque que el devolvería, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a Rukia.

Rukia le ignoro e hizo gesto de seguir caminando.

—Vamos, preciosa —repitió el hombre sonriendo de forma fría al ver el semblante frio de la chica — ¿Me das tu nombre?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunto la pelinegra de forma desinteresada — ¿No tienes uno?

El hombre le observo con furia. Quiso coger el brazo de Rukia, pero el peli naranja se lo impidió dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiro al piso. El otro hombre miro a Ichigo con ira y se lanzo sobre él, pero él le esquivo haciendo que cayera al piso.

— ¿Ayúdame quieres? —le pregunto a Rukia cuando los dos se levantaron del piso dispuestos a pelear.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—No se pelear.

— ¡Eres un Kuchiki! ¡Eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer! —chillo.

Recordaba en el pasado, como la pelinegra golpeaba cuando se enojaba con él, aunque sus golpes no eran nada con los de Orihime.

—Es que…

Uno de los dos hombres le cogió del brazo obligándola a acercarse, Ichigo no pudo hacer nada porque el otro se lo impidió. Rukia forcejeo unos momentos, y después de debatirse un rato le lanzo un puñetazo al hombre que la cogía que cayó de forma grotesca.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La pelinegra grito escandalizada observando sus manos, Ichigo asustado se acerco a ella dejando fuera de combate al otro tipo. Los dos se quedaron desmayados.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto preocupado — ¿Te hizo daño?

La chica levanto la mirada de sus manos y la enfoco en los ojos marrones de Ichigo, él miro los ojos llorosos de su amiga sin entender.

— ¿Qué…

— ¡Me rompí una uña! —chillo pataleando.

A Ichigo le salió una gota sobre la cabeza, ante el comentario de su amiga, y miro sus manos. Efectivamente se había roto una uña.

—Rukia, no creo que sea para tanto…

Pero la chica seguía con los ojos llorosos y aparte tiritando de frio.

— ¿Y dicen que el infantil soy yo? —Pensó Ichigo quitándose el saco y poniéndolos sobre los hombros de ella—Vamos al campamento. Mi madre sabrá que hacer.

Rukia le miro suplicante.

— ¿De veras?

—De veras.

La pelinegra sonrió débilmente. Ichigo paso su brazo por encima del saco que le prestó y le hizo caminar, aun tenían un largo camino. Al ver que su amiga se había tranquilizado sonrió, seguía abrazándola y eso le hacía sentir que la protegía, tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba el caminar hacia el campamento.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Hola¡**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Ja, este es el capi que más me gusta…tal vez porque este yo lo invente más que basarme en la peli XD.**_

_**Bueno, ya tengo todos los capis de este fic adaptados a Bleach así que estaré publicando seguido para terminarlo ^^.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews-**_


	12. Nuestro Deseo

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite**

**.**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Nuestro Deseo**

—Es hoy ¿verdad?

La voz de Ichigo sobresalto a Rukia. Ella había salido de su cuarto para respirar aire limpio y despejar sus pensamientos, y más que todo olvidar aquella fecha que le martirizaba, y con Ichigo ahí con ella era más que imposible.

— ¿Eh?

—Hoy se cumplen exactamente diez años desde que desapareciste de nuestras vidas —respondió Ichigo con toda naturalidad, acercándose a su amiga, que estaba apoyada en una barandal observando el cielo.

Rukia asintió con timidez. No entendía porque se ponía así, el asunto ya no debía afectarle por nada del mundo, además hacia tres semanas que ellos se habían reencontrado, pero aun se sentía culpable por la despedida demasiado rápida y dolorosa que habían tenido. Había huido de Karakura con el pretexto de que su padre estaba muy enfermo, pero en realidad estaba escapando del dolor que sintió al saber que su mejor amigo, su primer amor se había enamorado de Senna. Eso nunca lo olvidaría, los fantasmas del pasado seguían atormentándola, no podía olvidar a Ichigo, pero tampoco podía lastimar a Renji, el le había ayudado mucho, muchísimo a salir del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba cuando llego a la India.

El peli naranja observo el semblante de su amiga en silencio, pensando y recordando nítidamente aquella dolorosa despedida.

— _¡No! —Susurró empezando a correr para mantenerse a la altura del tren —no te vayas, Rukia._

—_Mis padres me necesitan —respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de llorar._

— _¿Es que acaso yo no te necesito?_

—_Tú tienes a Senna —le reprochó mirando a la pelinegra —no hagas tonterías._

— _¿Con quién voy a jugar básquet?_

—_Perdías todos los días de todos modos —le recordó —ya deja de cazar a esas muchachas estúpidas, no pongas celosa a Senna. Promételo._

—_Lo prometo —le dijo mientras seguía corriendo tras ella —te voy a extrañar._

—_Yo también —le dijo alzando las manos, Ichigo le imito, pero ambos estaban tan lejos que no pudieron chocar sus manos, aun así alzaron las manos como si lo hicieran y dieron un golpecito al aire._

—_Rukia —susurró Ichigo con lágrimas en los ojos parando de correr cuando el tren cogió velocidad._

Suspiró ante el recuerdo.

Pasaron meses antes de que se rindiera en la búsqueda de Rukia, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos el no logro encontrarla, y con la boda y muerte de Senna solo tuvo tiempo de concentrarse en educar a su hija y siempre estar con ella, para que no sintiera la ausencia de su madre.

Parecía increíble que ahora estuviera con su mejor amiga, conversando de ese tema como si nada, como si no les hubiera dolida en el alma aquella separación.

—Yo…—susurró Rukia incomoda, mirando a Ichigo — ¿C-Cómo está Momo?

Ichigo arqueo las cejas ante la pregunta. Pensaba que la pelinegra nunca preguntaría por eso, después de tres semanas al fin preguntaba por la novia que su primo dejo sin importarle sus sentimientos. En esas tres semanas nunca se pusieron hablar de la despedida, pero ahora que tenían el momento era la hora de revelar algunas verdades.

—No se tomo a bien la ida de Toushiro —respondió, sabiendo que la chica preguntaba por el pasado y no por el presente. —A todas les costó mucho sacarla del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba, había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Rukia bajo la vista hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor de su amiga, que Ichigo le dijese eso le hacía sentir muy mal, Momo siempre había sido la más fuerte de todas y que hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir era demasiado doloroso.

—Les costó mucho —repitió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño —al final después de meses, pareció que lo lograron —Rukia frunció los labios sin entender ese "pareció" —pero no era así, Momo volvió al instituto, termino sus estudios y comenzó la universidad, hacia todo, pero estaba…sin vida, no hacía nada por voluntad propia, siempre paraba perdida en sus pensamientos y nunca volvió a preocuparse por su aspecto.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Rukia.

—No tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos cuando se marcharon —ahora parecía que el rubio no solo hablaba de Momo, si no de el — Pero había un problema.

— ¿C-Cual?

—La noche de despedida de Toushiro con Momo tuvo consecuencias.

Rukia levanto la mirada bruscamente, los ojos marrones de Ichigo la atraparon y leyó la sinceridad y dolor en ellos, busco la confirmación de sus sospechas y cuando lo encontró empezó a llorar mas sonoramente.

.

.

Toushiro suspiro. Ya tenía casi tres semanas en Japón y quería regresar a la India. Renji estaba ocupándose de la mayor parte de los asuntos de los Kuchiki a petición de Rukia, que había ido a ese campamento, pero a él también le había encomendado algunas que otras cosas. Salió del hotel donde se hospedaba para dar una vuelta, mirando todo sin el menor interés.

No sabía en qué pensar, ya que lo único que veía en su mente era la figura de Momo sonriéndole. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él, pero eso le hacía sentir muy culpable, culpable por lo sucedido entre ellos hace diez años.

Cuando la dejó se sintió como el peor de los hombres, pero él no podía dejar a Rukia sola, su prima había hecho mucho por él desde que eran niños, y cuando ella cayó en aquella depresión por Ichigo, tuvo que estar a su lado, renunciando a su felicidad. No se despidió de la chica, porque sabía que si lo hacía no habría tenido la entereza necesaria para apartarse de su lado.

Ella le había hecho muy feliz, y él en cambio la había destrozado.

—Hina, no corras.

Toushiro levanto la mirada del suelo al escuchar aquella voz femenina. La suave reprimenda de una joven mujer a una niña de nueve o diez años de cabello negro que le caía en suaves ondas hasta los hombros y ojos verdes…un momento… ¿ojos verdes? Miro con más detenimiento en esa dirección, podía ver a la niña haciéndole un gesto infantil a su madre lleno de irritación, que estaba de espaldas, solo podía captar el cabello negro recogido en un moño.

— ¡Hina! —la voz de la mujer se alzo, cuando vio que la niña quería volver a correr.

¿Hina? Toushiro observo al niño y la madre con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa, Hina no era un nombre muy común, y aun así era el nombre de aquella niña que había llamado su atención, y también había sido el nombre de su madre.

La pequeña inflo las mejillas en señal de testarudez haciendo que Momo riera por el gesto gracioso, le tendió la mano a su hija y volteo para que siguieran su camino, los últimos días había estado tan deprimida, en especial desde que le dijeron que Ichigo había reencontrado a Rukia, que había pedido una semana libre para estar con su hija y para tratar de que se le subieran los ánimos para que la niña no se preocupara de su estado de zombi. En el mas fondo de su ser tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía pasar cuando descubrieran la existencia de Hina, y miedo de volver a reencontrar al causante de todo su dolor y a la vez de su felicidad, porque Hina no estaría con ella de no ser por _él_.

Alzo la vista para seguir su camino, espantando todos esos sentimientos, cuando lo vio. Aquellos inconfundibles ojos verdes (Que Hina había heredado) mirándole.

No _podía_ ser cierto.

No_ debía_ ser cierto.

Parpadeo. Una, dos, tres veces. Cuando volviera abrir los ojos el ya no estaría allí, y aquella fantasía se iría.

Y efectivamente así fue.

— ¿Pasa algo, mamá? —preguntó Hina al ver que su madre había palidecido, y que estaba temblando de forma imperceptible.

Momo parpadeo, confusa.

—N-No —tartamudeó con la voz ronca, a causa del impacto de aquella ilusión —N-No p-pasa nada.

Hina frunció el ceño, miro hacia donde su madre miraba, pero no vio nada, excepto todas las personas que caminaban por la acera siguiendo su camino.

—Vámonos, cariño —Momo apretó la mano de la niña con fuerza. Tenía que ser fuerte por su hija, no podía llorar, no frente a ella, y tenía que arreglárselas para que la niña no notara como estaba, no podía llevarla con Rukia (la hija de Ichigo y Senna) o con Kasumi y Natsuki, sabía que ellas tres estaban junto a Masaki e Ichigo con la otra Rukia, así que ella debía ser fuerte.

Por su hija.

Hina era una niña muy inteligente, así que noto claramente que su madre estaba demasiado extraña, había recibido una fuerte impresión, y el modo en que tomo su mano le hizo ver que ella necesitaba fuerzas o se derrumbaría ahí mismo. La niña apretó la mano de su madre y sonrió.

Momo le correspondió la sonrisa de forma débil y caminaron para ir a casa.

No podía creerlo, era Momo, Momo. Se lo repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de sentí anhelo por acercársele, pero aquella niña le había parado cuando la llamo "mamá". Eso le hizo reaccionar, el había destrozado su vida, y no podía simplemente llegar hasta donde estaba ella y saludarle, tal vez había encontrado a alguien con quien quería estar, no era justo.

—Tengo que irme rápido de aquí —murmuro para sí mismo, saliendo del callejón donde se había ocultado cuando Momo le miro con incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo, cuando la vio parpadear continuamente quedo claro para el que Momo quería que solo fuera una imagen, y no tuvo más remedio que esconderse.

Pero había ciertas dudas que le asaltaban, si esa era la hija de Momo, porque le había llamado con su difunta madre o porque la niña tenía ojos verdes.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Debía ser coincidencia, o tal vez vio mal.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Y se alejo para ir al hotel donde se hospedaba, dispuesto a guardar sus cosas y marcharse de Japón.

.

.

.

— ¿Y que han pensado? —pregunto la pequeña Rukia mirando a Kasumi y Natsuki con el ceño frunció.

La Ishida estaba meditándolo, mientras que la rubia se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación, no podía permitirse ponerse en plan "problemático" porque de aquella decisión partiría el futuro de su amigo. Cuando Rukia les conto sobre su plan de unir a su padre con su mejor amiga también acordaron unir a Momo y Toushiro, pero se olvidaron del pequeñísimo (no tan pequeño) detalle de Hina y sobre lo que ella podría decir sobre el hombre que abandono a su madre.

—Conoces como es ella —mascullo Kasumi —es tan orgullosa y testaruda. No se dejara convencer tan fácilmente.

—Recuerda que ella ha sido quien ha visto a tía Momo llorando todas las noches por Toushiro Hitsugaya —Natsuki se encogió de hombros.

Rukia suspiro sonoramente.

Unir a su padre con Rukia, es decir la otra, había resultado de lo más fácil, aunque al principio creyó lo contrario. Ahora a pesar de que ambos se comportaran como dos adolescentes se notaba a leguas la atracción que sentía el uno por el otro, y ellos también lo notaban, incluso el despistado de su padre.

En especial desde aquella cena romántica. Donde para su sorpresa Rukia Kuchiki había llegado con lágrimas en los ojos por que se había roto una uña. Bien, debía admitir que le sorprendió, sabía que se había vuelto femenina, pero tampoco pensó que tannnnnn femenina. Ichigo había llegado riéndose de su amiga, pero al final le había interrogado por la cena.

— _¡Rukia! — su padre le había señalado con el dedo, después de que Masaki empezara a ayudar a la otra Rukia— ¿Por qué no dijiste que esa cena no era gratis? ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuvimos que caminar Rukia y yo?_

_Ella se limito a rodar los ojos._

—_Lo olvide, papi —dijo pestañeando con inocencia._

_Pero Ichigo no cayó en esa trampa, ya tenía años de experiencia en esa táctica de su hija, como cuando le vació la comida en la ropa a una amiga que vino a hablar un rato con él, alegando que "tropezó". Tayuya se había ido molesta y nunca más le volvió a llamar, bueno debía admitir que Tayuya no era una "amiga" común. O cuando junto a Natsuki arruino su cita con Amaru, poniéndole un insecto venenoso en la comida._

—_No es verdad —exclamo—sabias que no era gratis, tu mentiste._

— _¿Yo? —la pequeña Rukia puso gesto dramático. —Bueno, si —admitió al ver que nadie le creía. — ¿Qué tiene de malo, papi? ¿Acaso no te divertiste con la señorita Rukia? Lo hice por que ninguno de ustedes se animaba._

_Eso hizo callar al peli naranja, que no dijo nada más. Eso le daba a entender que su hija lo planeo todo, y eso le hacía entender, porque si entendía, que la niña quería a Rukia, la quería como algo más que la mejor amiga de su padre, y eso le hizo recordar lo que le dijo Masaki "Rukia necesita una madre" . Pensó en que casi la besa en dos ocasiones y no pudo negar que su mejor amiga le atraía. Tal vez no era mala idea pensar en que su hija necesitaba una madre._

_Desde ahí ambos, Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo comenzaron a tontear entre ellos como adolescentes, sin la ayuda de la niña._

Comparado con eso, unir a Momo y Toushiro iba a ser muy dificillllllllllllllllll.

—Pero no podemos dejar eso así —murmuro Rukia Kurosaki —incluso aunque lo niegue Hina necesitaba un padre, yo sé lo que se siente no tener a uno de tus dos padres y ella tiene a los dos, separados, pero los tiene.

Natsuki miro la expresión desolada de su amiga, y asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

La niña le sonrió agradecida y miro a la pelinegra, que se encogió de hombros con gesto de "no creo que podamos arruinarlo más"

—Hablare con la señorita Rukia, ella me dirá donde esta tío Toushiro y…

—No le llames Tío Toushiro.

Rukia ignoro a Kasumi y siguió contándoles su plan.

—…y hare hasta lo imposible para convencerla de que le diga que venga y entonces llamamos a Hinay le contamos del plan de unir a mi padre con la señorita Rukia, ella nos ayudara y vendrá, y saben que tía Momo no se despegaría de ella, así que ella vendrá y pues…

—A ellos les tocaría dar el siguiente paso —concluyo Natsuki por Rukia.

La niña asintió, era lo máximo que podrían hacer. No es que se cansaran de hacer de Cupido, si no que ellos no eran ni sus padres ni nada, solo les unía el lazo de amistad, y era diferente a lo de su padre y Rukia Kuchiki, muy diferente.

Cuando empezaron a felicitarse por su magnífico plan, afuera escucharon un sollozo.

Rukia se levanto de su cama ignorando a sus amigas y se asomo por la tienda, podía ver a su padre con la otra Rukia, a unos metros de ellos, la pelinegra estaba llorando desconsoladamente y después de unos minutos la vio irse y correr en dirección a su cuarto.

Cuando Ichigo volteo se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su hija.

—La hiciste llorar —le reprocho, enojada.

—No estoy para enojos, Rukia.

La niña pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre, así que se aguanto el decirle unas cuantas cosas más, sabía que día era, sabía que en un día como ese hace diez años ellos se despidieron para volver a reencontrar recién hace tres semanas, ambos muy cambiados.

Debía ser la primera vez que hablaban de lo que sucedió después de su separación.

—Arregla las cosas con ella, papá —exigió, aun así con tono suave.

—Ella tiene la culpa —mascullo, testarudo.

Ichigo aun sentía el dolor de la partida, diez años y no había superado que su mejor amiga ya era una mujer diferente, diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado, tan femenina, tan linda…

Y muchas cosas más, pero no había estado con él cuando más le había necesitado.

—El culpable de eso eres tu —dijo la pequeña Rukia como leyéndole el pensamiento —Eres tan ciego, papá. Aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

El peli naranja frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta?

La niña negó con la cabeza, a veces su padre en las relaciones amorosas tenía tanta experiencia como un niño de nueve años. Pero ya era de decirle algo, así tal vez se reconciliaba con la señorita Rukia y volvían a la etapa en la que se comportaban con adolescentes.

No permitiría que todo lo que había hecho para unirlos se fuera por la borda, por culpa de sentimientos no olvidados.

—Lo que sientes por la señorita Rukia…

— ¿De qué hablas? —Ichigo desvió la mirada incomodo solo de pensar que su hija se había dado cuenta de todo.

La Kurosaki rodo los ojos, podía sentir detrás de ella como sus amigas veían todo a escondidas.

—Papá —rio divertida —Soy tu hija. Te conozco más que a nadie y además todos han dicho que lo único que saque de ti ha sido la valentía y el nunca rendirme en un propósito. Es obvio que le intuición y la astucia lo he sacado de mi madre.

— ¡Eso me hiere! —contesto el peli naranja con gesto dramático.

Rukia volvió a reír, e Ichigo le imito, luego ambos se pusieron serios, iban a tener una importante charla de hija a padre.

—Repito, lo que sientes por la señorita Rukia—la niña clavo sus ojos marrones, en los de su padre — ¿Es nuevo? ¿Estás seguro que nunca antes te ha atraído? Ella era, es, y será siempre tu mejor amiga. Pero ¿nunca has querido más que eso? ¿Por qué razón le espantabas a los pretendientes que tenia? ¿Por qué aun estas resentido porque ella haya hecho su vida lejos de ti? Tú hiciste lo mismo, formaste una vida junto a mi madre —ella alzo la mano, impidiendo que Ichigo le interrumpiera — ¿No crees que es un poco egoísta tu actitud?

—Yo…

Francamente no tenía idea de que responder.

—Y pongámoslo de este modo, papá —siguió la pequeña Rukia— ¿Qué será cuando ella se case? Porque es obvio que querrá formar una familia —dijo recalcando la última palabra ante la cara llena de sorpresa y furia de su padre. — ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Impedirle que sea feliz?

Eso era lo último que quería decir, pero tenía que abrirle de una buena vez los ojos a su padre, no habría otra forma, el y Rukia se la pasaban tonteando y todo eso, pero no deban el paso definitivo, estaban en los últimos días de Noviembre, y ella no había olvidado que Rukia Kuchiki estaba comprometida en matrimonio y que ese compromiso no se había disuelto. Y ese compromiso era el más gran impedimento para sus planes. Si Ichigo y Rukia admitían lo que sentían, entonces el compromiso se disolvería y al fin cumpliría el deseo de su madre y tendría un hogar completo, si no….

….no quería pensar en esa alternativa.

Mientras tanto Ichigo apretó los puños, furioso solo de pensar en que su amiga se podía casar, pero su hija tenía razón, el no podía impedírselo, no debía. Pero… ¿Por qué aquella idea no le agradaba para nada? Era algo más que el sentimiento sobre protector hacia su mejor amiga. El ya se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer y de que le resultaba muy atractiva, pero… ¿Y si solo arruinaban su amistad?

Ese pensamiento le impedía acercarse más a Rukia.

—Recuerda lo que te dicho papá —concluyo sabiamente la pequeña Rukia, al ver que había dejado a su padre considerando sus palabras — ¿Es la primera vez que te resulta atractiva? ¿Nunca has pensado en ella de modo diferente? Una vez dijiste el amor es la amistad, si ella no puede ser mi mejor amiga, no….

—…yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella —susurró Ichigo mirando a su hija con los ojos ensanchados de la sorpresa — ¿Cómo….

Rukia Kurosaki no respondió, solo atino a darse media vuelta y dejo a su padre pensando, eso era lo mejor, el haría lo que consideraría correcto, nada más, y como siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, tal vez no todo saldría mal.

_¿Es la primera vez que te resulta atractiva? ¿Nunca has pensado en ella de modo diferente?_

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente del peli naranja. Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel día, cuando pidieron su deseo, después de haberse colado a la ventana de Senna

—_Ichigo ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la chica aun adolorida frotándose la pierna._

—_Venia a verte —le respondió acomodándose en la hierba del parque. Y era verdad, quería hablar con ella sobre Senna._

_Rukia se acomodo también, sentándose cerca de Ichigo, quien levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y vio como una estrella fugaz pasaba por el brillante firmamento._

—_Mira allí, Rukia –le señaló a la pelinegra —una estrella fugaz._

— _¿Dónde? —le preguntó la chica emocionada mirando a todos lados, pero aun así no encontrándola._

—_No allí, más alto —corrigió Ichigo, levantó su barbilla y haciéndole mirar por donde pasaba la estrella, la chica sonrió._

—_Sabes, mi abuelo y mi padre decían que si uno pide un deseo viendo una estrella fugaz…tu deseo se cumple._

_Rukia le observó dudosa._

— _¿Lo crees?_

—_Tratamos —ofreció._

—_Ya –sonrió ella._

_Ichigo y ella se pegaron más, y juntaron sus caras, sus mejillas estaban juntas, y el peli naranja levantó la mano tapando los ojos de la chica y los de él. Rukia cerró los ojos pidiendo su deseo y a la vez disfrutando mucho del contacto con su mejor amigo._

_Ichigo después de pedir su deseo abrió los ojos y contempló a Rukia asombrado, era la primera vez que la veía tan bonita, y no por que estuviera cambiada, ya que la chica estaba como siempre, pero la expresión de su rostro de una inmensa paz y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa bonita y atrayente._

_Rukia abrió los ojos y los posó en los marrones de su amigo._

Durante ese segundo que se vieron, el deseo por un momento que Rukia no fuera solo su amiga. Deseo más, más de ella. Pero tuvo que (en ese momento) controlarse, ella era su mejor amiga, no podía pensar en otra cosa. En ese tiempo él había estado enamorado de Senna ¿no?...

Entonces recordó otra cosa. El día que se conocieron.

Había estado peleado con Urdu y Orihime se quedó con él, cuando regresó a su casa, encontró a los nuevos vecinos trasladando sus cosas a la casa del frente, Rukia era un poco más tímida y Toushiro demasiado sobre protector, al final les saludó, asegurándoles que serian amigos.

Desde ahí fueron los mejores amigos, se alejo un poco de Orihime y Uryū y se la paso la mayoría del tiempo con Rukia, al principio no podían tener ni una conversación por la timidez de ella, hasta que la dejo de lado y comenzó a ser mas… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Diferente? Eso era, cambio radicalmente, poco quedo de la tímida niña que alguna vez conoció.

Sonrió al recordar eso. Hubo una época en la que pelearon por semanas y en las que ella se hizo amiga de otros dos chicos que no le caían bien, claro que eso no le gusto, y cuando volvieron a ser amigos se la pasaba a su lado espantándolos.

¿Pero, porque razón lo hacía?

Comprendía que ahora le gustara, pero ¿en el pasado también?

.

.

.

La pequeña Rukia miro a su abuela con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Abue, que haces aquí?

La castaña estaba junto a Natsuki y Kasumi en la tienda, no tenía idea de cuando había llegado, pero era obvio que había escuchado toda su conversación con su padre.

Masaki se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, ¿Convenciste a tía Miyako y tía Orihime de que no vinieran?

La castaña asintió.

—Fue dificil, pero al final aceptaron.

La Kurosaki sonrió aliviada, hace unos días que ellas habían llamado amenazando en ir hacia el campamento si no les daban una buena explicación de porque no las querían ahí. Ellas querían ver a Rukia Kuchiki como sea, así que no les quedo otro remedio que decirles parte de la verdad, solo parte.

—Estamos a 27 de Noviembre —musitó la niña —Pronto será el cumpleaños de la señorita Rukia.

Natsuki y Kasumi fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Nada —contesto la niña con sinceridad —por lo menos ese día. Mientras tanto quiero que me ayuden con algo.

La niña se acerco a contarles su último plan para juntarlos, después de eso dejaría que las cosas marcharan con naturalidad. Estaba bastante segura que solo hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito y listo. Tendría nueva madre y un hogar.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, aqui esta el otro capi, la verdad yo apenas y me adentre en el mundo de Bleach asi que no se cuando es el cumple de Rukia, asi que aqui eso no tendra mucha importancia, solo me invente una fecha.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	13. Familia Completa

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Familia Completa.**

Rukia rio otra vez. Los dos niños se unieron a sus risas y le cogieron las manos dando vueltas alrededor de ella, causando que la pelinegra tuviera que seguirles el paso, acababa de reconciliarse con Ichigo, gracias a Dios, no podía pelear mucho tiempo con él. Los demás niños daban vueltas y reían cantando por todo su alrededor, Ichigo veía todo recostado contra el cerco donde estaban un montón de caballos.

Sonreía de forma divertida. Pero aquella sonrisa se transformo en una mirada llena de deseo cuando vio como el sari dejaba de cubrir la blanca cintura de su amiga, la pelinegra dejo a los niños que se unieron a sus compañeros, mientras que ella luchaba contra la tela que bailoteaba con el viento, riendo Rukia logro cogerla y alzarla, para envolverla otra vez a su cintura, cuando pudo ver la mirada de su amigo.

Los ojos marrones de Ichigo chocaron contra los lilas de su mejor amiga, ambos se miraron casi un minuto, antes de que la chica reaccionara y volteara, dándole la espalda, estaba confusa, podía sentir aquella mirada aun clavada en su espalda, pero tenía miedo de seguir sintiendo aquellos sentimientos que debía eliminar.

Rukia volteo ligeramente, los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, antes de que ambos voltearan, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo que hacían.

_Me hiciste soñar._

La pequeña Rukia veía todo, insegura. No debía intervenir, no podía. Tenía un plan, pero no para ese momento.

_Algo pasa en mi corazón._

Los dos cerraron los ojos, lamentándose internamente por lo que sentían, temiendo que si iniciaban algo más allá de la amistad todo se estropeara.

_Algo pasa en mi corazón._

_Kuchi kuchi hota hei…._

.

.

.

Una hora después Rukia había reunido a todos dentro de la casa, y los había llevado a unos de los cuartos, donde había un escenario, hizo subir a las niñas ahí, mientras que todos los niños, Ichigo, Masaki y el coronel Almeida se sentaron en el lustroso suelo de madera, observando todo.

Rukia sonrió.

—En este campamento enseñamos a bailar y a cantar —la chica sonrió a Ichigo cuando capto su mirada —en vista que ya son buenos en cantar, les enseñare a las niñas algunos bailes hindús.

La pequeña Rukia sonrió emocionada, sabía que los bailes de la India eran muy famosos, llenos de sensualidad y agilidad, eran un orgullo para su país, las mujeres eran las mejores bailarinas. Si la señorita Rukia había estado en la India muchos años, era obvio que ya sabía bailar de esa forma.

— ¿Qué creen? —susurro Natsuki.

—Se ve interesante —murmuro Kasumi.

—Mejor que interesante —rio la pequeña Rukia—se que los bailes de la india son muy sensuales y provocativos. Es obvio que la señorita Rukia no nos enseñara exactamente eso, pero por algo se empieza.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntaron Kasumi y Natsuki a la vez.

La niña mostro una sonrisa astuta.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de mi padre cuando la señorita Rukia comience a bailar.

Minutos después, Rukia carraspeó y comenzó a bailar. Con gracia y ritmo, movía las caderas y las manos marcando pasos muy sensuales, llenos de sonrisas y guiños, más que todos para Ichigo, que se atraganto. El peli naranja la miraba con la boca abierta, una de sus manos que descansaba sobre su rodilla resbalo y casi se da de cara contra el piso.

Masaki asentía y movía las manos al ver el baile de Rukia, le alegraba ver que la chica seguía las costumbres de su país, y estaba más entusiasmada que las niñas al ver la perfecta sincronía y elegancia que empleaba la Kuchiki en sus vueltas y movimientos.

Rukia Kuchiki soltó una pequeña risita y volteo a ver a las niñas.

—Bien, niñas —dijo —quiero que sigan cada uno de mis pasos, de ahora en adelante. Practicaremos todos los días, ya verán que para cuando acabe el campamento podrán aprender por lo menos un baile.

Las niñas asintieron.

— ¿Lo ves? —señalo la pequeña Rukia en un susurro a Natsuki.

La Ishida miro como su tío Ichigo miraba embobado cada movimiento de la pelinegra, asintió sonriendo, Kasumi y ella ahora estaban completamente seguras que solo unos días más, y Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo admitirían lo que sentían.

—Ichigo—Masaki pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de su hijo.

— ¿Eh? —Ichigo parpadeo confuso — ¿decías?

La castaña sonrió burlona, al darse cuenta de cuál era la razón por la que su hijo se encontraba tan despistado.

—Nada, solo presta atención al baile.

Ichigo asintió, miro hacia sus costados, para ver que todos los niños y el coronel Almeida miraban a Rukia hechizados y suspirando.

Frunció el ceño, disgustado.

Cuando Rukia termino de enseñarles algunos pasos las niñas bajaron entusiasmadas, hablando entre ellas sobre lo bella y talentosa que era Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? —dijo Rukia al ver a su amigo algo contrariado.

El peli naranja sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin más, le tendió la mano y la pelinegra algo sorprendida por el gesto le miro perpleja antes de titubear y darle su mano de forma insegura. Cuando sus manos se encontraron Rukia se sonrojo, aun podía sentir aquella sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

Ichigo también estaba nervioso por aquella cercanía, pero había estado meditando aquellas palabras de su hija unas horas antes de reconciliarse con su amiga y había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez, podían intentar algo, incluso aunque todo saliera mal después, incluso aunque supieran que terminarían lastimados.

—Eh…—titubeo Rukia al ver que Ichigo aun sujetaba su mano.

Todos ya se habían ido, el cuarto había quedado solo para ellos dos, y ella aun no terminaba de bajar completamente las gradas del escenario donde había estado enseñando a cantar a las niñas.

—Rukia —dijo Ichigo sin saber cómo actuar.

— ¿Sí?

—Pues…yo….eh…

Ichigo apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga y de un tirón la hizo bajar de las gradas al instante, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio e hiciera aspavientos, pero no tuvo que preocuparse porque el peli naranja la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de cayera al suelo. De hecho esa había sido su intención, tenerla cerca para poder perderse en aquellos ojos lilas y por fin decirle lo que sentía.

—Rukia —Ichigo alzo una mano titubeante, Rukia aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, producto de la casi caída.

La ojilila tenía las mejillas rojas, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al sentir la mano varonil de su amigo acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que este se coloreara más aun. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo aun la calidez del cuerpo de Ichigo.

Aun no sabía qué hacer, amaba a Ichigo, pero estaba comprometida con Renji. Senna había sido su amiga y no era justo que se aprovechara de que Ichigo estaba solo, además nadie le decía que la pequeña Rukia la querría como algo más que la amiga de su padre, no quería que la niña le odiara al pensar que trataba de ocupar el lugar de su madre.

Pero aquellos remordimientos se extinguieron cuando sintió que su rubio amigo se acerco mas a ella, podía sentir casi sus labios acariciando los suyos, y suspiro aun mas.

Pero entonces….

— ¡Señorita Rukia! —una niña ingreso corriendo y respirando agitadamente — ¿Por qué no…

La niña se quedo mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos y completamente roja.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh~…! —Grito la niña inclinándose desesperadamente, una y otra vez —Lo siento señorita Rukia, lo siento…no fue mi intención….

Rukia se separo de Ichigo con tranquilidad, aun sonrojada levemente. El peli naranja estaba frustrado pero prefirió no decir nada.

—No te preocupes, Misa —sonrió —Vamos.

La niña miro de reojo a Ichigo que suspirando empezó a caminar detrás de ellas.

.

.

.

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritaba a todo pulmón la pequeña Rukia, debatiéndose entre las manos de sus dos amigas.

Kasumi y Natsuki las tenían duras para contener a la niña pelinegra que les daba golpes y miraba muy enojada a sus amigas. Estaba que rabiaba, al fin su padre y Rukia grande habían quedado solos y habían estado a punto de besarse otra vez cuando a esa niña se le ocurrió ingresar.

Masaki estaba frunciendo el ceño, las cuatro podían ver a la lejanía como Ichigo, Rukia y Misa se acercaban hacia el centro del campo donde había una especie de cuarto abierto, todos los niños estaban sentados allí ya.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer si te soltamos? —pregunto Natsuki jadeando.

—Matar a Misa —señalo la pequeña Rukia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kasumi rodo los ojos.

—Con eso no conseguirás que tío Ichigo y la señorita Rukia sean novios

—No —resoplo la pequeña —pero me hará sentir mejor.

Masaki rio.

—Ya cálmate, Rukia —señalo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada fulminante de su nieta —no puedes hacer nada, si no hubiéramos estado distraídas le hubiéramos impedido el paso a Misa, también es nuestra culpa.

Rukia les miro enfurruñada y finalmente se calmo. Las otras niñas le soltaron y junto a la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

.

.

.

Durante unas horas todos se la pasaron divirtiéndose, riendo y jugando. Ryo, el niño que no hablaba toco el violín, los demás empezaron a bailar y aplaudir ante la melodía suave y relajante.

Al atardecer Rukia decidió que los niños comenzaron a escribir la carta a sus madres, que debían estar preocupadísimas por no tener noticias.

Ryo hizo unos cuantos dibujos.

—Todas las mamás se han quejado de que no les han escrito —dijo sonriendo —yo ya me he quejado porque no dices nada —Ryo se encogió de hombros.

Rukia rio y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Siguió repartiendo más hojas, cuando la pequeña Rukia junto a Kasumi y Natsuki se acercaron, la pelinegra les repartió hojas a las dos últimas niñas.

—Rukia ¿No vas a escribir a tu mamá? —pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo tendiéndole una hoja.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la niña borrara su sonrisa y le mirara con un nudo en la garganta, demasiado tarde la Kuchiki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, aquel tema era demasiado sensible para la niña teniendo en cuenta de que no conocía a su madre más que por las fotos y las ocho cartas que le había dejado.

La niña dejo a sus amigas y con pequeño sollozo salió corriendo hacia el campo.

— ¡Rukia! —Kasumi y Natsuki hicieron ademan de seguirla.

—No, iré yo —la pelinegra las detuvo.

La encontró llorando y sentada afuera de la casa donde dormían los que trabajaban en el campamento. Sostenía una foto contra su pecho. Se sentó al lado de la niña, que levanto la mirada y le enseño la foto.

—Hola, Senna —Rukia saludo hacia la foto. —Si estuvieses aquí, estuvieras orgullosa… Tu hija Rukia es muy gentil.

La pequeña sonrió, dejo de llorar y se dedico a mirar la foto de su madre. Rukia Kuchiki le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acerco hacia ella.

—Debe serlo —añadió la pelinegra —Por algo se llama Rukia. Pero lo mejor de todo es que muy parecida a ti, la misma mirada, el mismo pelo…la misma cara —la voz de la chica se iba debilitando conforme hablaba, también tenía muchas ganas de llorar al recordar a su amiga.

Finalmente la niña la miro y rompió a llorar, pero esta vez se lanzo hacia los brazos de Rukia grande que la abrazo y consoló, acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole frases que la iban calmando.

Ichigo observaba todo desde el interior de la casa, a través de la ventana con los ojos llorosos contemplo a su hija y a su mejor amiga abrazadas. Su madre tenía razón, la niña necesitaba el calor de una madre, los consejos de una mujer, necesitaba algo que el a pesar de todo no podía darle.

Volteo y se topo con Masaki que estaba sonriendo. El peli naranja rápidamente intento limpiar sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? —Pregunto Masaki suavemente, mirando con ternura la escena —Ya no siento esta familia incompleta.

Ichigo cerró los ojos.

—Esta familia está completa. Ahora lo está.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de él.

.

.

.

_**Hola**_

_**Aquí está la conti, lo prometido es deuda ^^, así que como dije, publicare seguido, dejando un día por lo menos, a menos que este demasiado ocupada, es que estoy en las dos ultimas semanas de la uni.**_

_**gracias por todos los reviews, ya pronto, pronto veran lo que estan esperando, la reacción de Ichigo ^^**_

_**Espero que sigan comentando.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización **_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	14. Del amor y la amistad

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Del amor y la amistad.**

— ¡Hola, niños! —dijo sonriente el coronel Almeida en medio del campo. — ¿Estáis listos?

Todos los niños asintieron. El coronel Almeida sonrió y acomodo la camada de fotos en su soporte, mirándolos. Rukia estaba en medio de ellos, los niños la querían mucho y había querido que saliera en la foto del recuerdo, por que ya faltaban unas semanas para que ella se fuera y no la volverían a ver hasta el próximo campamento. Estaban sentados unos escalones de madera que habían traído, detrás de ellos se veía todo el campamento.

—Sonrían —señalo riendo y acomodándose para tomar la foto.

Pero Masaki que acababa de salir de su tienda se puso en medio, con el ceño fruncido. El coronel Almeida suspiro, levanto la mirada y la enfoco en la castaña, a la espera de que le dijera que quería para que pudiera tomar la foto.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Masaki — ¿Se toman fotos sin mí? No importa de todos modos ya estoy aquí.

El coronel la miro como queriendo matarla.

Masaki sonrió alzando la mano —Hola, coronel Almeida. ¿Estoy hermosa? —dijo alisándose el vestido que tenia puesto.

—Sí, si —dijo el hombre de mala gana.

Ella se volteo y se dispuso a subir los escalones, para sentarse debajo de Rukia pero el hombre le hizo subir más arriba, dos asiento por encima de la pelinegra, cuando se acomodo para tomar la foto, se puso apreciar que la cabeza de Masaki no se veía. Sonriendo con maldad tomo la foto.

—Perfecto —dijo sonriendo astutamente —quedo perfecto.

Todos los niños dieron gritos de alegría y tiraron sus gorros al aire, les volvieron a tomar otra foto, aprovechando la ocasión. El coronel Almeida tomo una y otra foto: De Rukia abrazada a los niños, De la pequeña Rukia y Ryo (el niño que no hablaba) dándole un beso en la mejilla y cosas así.

Masaki se puso al lado del hombre cuando él se dispuso a tomar una foto en la que estaban las dos Rukias. Pero el coronel se irguió con gesto pensativo sin tomar nada.

— ¿Qué pasa coronel Almeida? —pregunto Rukia mirándole con preocupación.

La pequeña Rukia no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo, le dirigió la mirada a Kasumi y Natsuki, que estaban cerca, pero las niñas se encogieron de hombros sin saber qué pasaba. Ichigo que estaba viendo todo desde considerable distancia, aun perdido en las palabras de su madre del día anterior, se acerco con interés para ver qué pasaba.

—Uhm…no lo sé —dijo el coronel —algo falta…

— ¿Algo falta? —replico Rukia sin entender.

La niña frunció el ceño, dispuesta a preguntar qué rayos faltaba, pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, porque su padre se acababa de acercar sonriente al lado de ellas, y sentándose de forma casual al lado de su amiga dijo:

— ¿Está bien ahora?

Rukia lo miro, nerviosa, aun mas recordando el día anterior. Ichigo por su parte se revolvió un poco las hebras naranjas y le sonrió nuevamente, Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, espiando a través de sus pestañas a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Natsuki y Kasumi.

La pequeña Rukia, Masaki y el coronel Almeida sonrieron.

—Está bien —afirmo mirando la escena unos segundos, antes de que Masaki cansada de que no hiciera nada le golpeara y dijera —Esta perfecto, tómala.

El hombre obediente se acomodo, empezando a contar, uno, dos, cuando llego a tres Ichigo hizo algo inesperado, paso su brazo por los hombros de Rukia ante el asombro de la chica que atino a mirarlo justo cuando el coronel saco la foto.

Parecían una familia.

—Esa foto fue perfecta —halago el coronel —ahora si no es ninguna molestia sacare una foto solo de los dos.

La pequeña Rukia sonrió. Rukia se puso aun más nerviosa e incómoda, no sabía porque le estaban haciendo eso, pero parecía que todo lo hacían para que siempre terminara a solas con Ichigo. El peli naranja por su parte se revolvió el cabello otra vez y le dio un ligero empujón a su hija para que los dejara solos.

—Vaya —dijo Kasumi cuando la niña llego hasta donde estaban ellas.

—Sí, vaya —dijo Natsuki mirando a Ichigo —se nota que ya no necesitas hacer nada para juntarlos, el tío Ichigo se está poniendo las pilas.

—No, aun los ayudare dos veces más —informo la niña —conozco a mi padre y en estas semanas he ido conociendo a la señorita Rukia, realmente aun necesitan algo de ayuda.

Y como para confirmar sus palabras escucharon lo que Rukia e Ichigo decían.

La pelinegra no quería que le tomaran la foto con Ichigo, no soportaba seguir estando tan cerca de él, y a la vez tan lejos. Ichigo por su parte trataba de convencerla.

—Por favor, no señor Almeida —dijo Rukia tratando de salir del lugar donde estaban para las fotos.

—Rukia —llamo Masaki con dulzura, la chica la miro —por favor, eso solo una foto.

—Por favor —pidió también el coronel.

—Coronel, no…

—Vamos Rukia—intervino el peli naranja—solo es una foto.

La pequeña Rukia le susurro algo a sus amigas y ellas se encargaron de susurrarle a los demás, todos los niños y niñas estaban de acuerdo así que a la señal de la niña comenzaron a gritar:

—Rukia e Ichigo….Rukia e Ichigo….Rukia e Ichigo….

Rukia sonrió de forma algo forzada y se volteo dispuesta a irse antes de que tomaran la foto, pero Ichigo no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Cuando la pelinegra volteo él cogió el Sari que tenia puesta sobre parte del hombro, obligándola a retroceder de la misma forma que Renji hizo el día de la celebración de su compromiso.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, poniendo su pálida mano sobre la tela, y mirando a los ojos a Ichigo, que sonrió, como solo él sabe hacerlo, llenando a Rukia de alegría. El coronel no perdió el tiempo rápidamente tomo la foto.

.

.

.

En la India, Renji miraba las fotos de su compromiso con Rukia, extrañaba mucho a su prometida, y algo le decía que tal vez no estaría mucho más tiempo con ella, en silencio estaba enojado con su padre por haber atrasado la foto, estuvo años tras Rukia antes de que ella le diera el sí. ¡Años! Y cuando finalmente había logrado lo que quería su padre frustraba sus planes.

Hisana veía junto a él, las fotos, ambos protegidos por el calor de la chimenea, tendidos en el suelo sobre la alfombra.

La foto fue aquella en la que Renji le cogía del Sari impidiéndole que escapara, y ella le veía entre divertida y sorprendida.

—Wow —dijo Renji mirando la foto más detenidamente — ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?

—Si, Rukia está muy hermosa —concordó Hisana mirando las fotos.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Renji, divertido —A ver, déjeme ver las fotos.

—Ya, no te hagas el gracioso, Renji—dijo la mujer dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón en el hombro. —Estabas allí.

Renji rio junto a la madre de Rukia, mientras seguían viendo las fotos. De pronto a Hisana le asalto una duda, y mirando a Renji pregunto con interés.

— Renji, si la boda tendrá lugar en Diciembre…. ¿Porque no regresas un tiempo a Japón?

Renji sacudió la cabeza.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

— ¿Por qué no?

El chico frunció el ceño.

—No tengo confianza en su hija —señalo.

—Renji…

El pelirrojo sonrió, dando a entender que era una broma —Me costó una eternidad para que aceptara la boda y hasta que no nos casemos, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Hisana sonrió, empezando a juntar las fotos.

— ¿La quieres mucho, no?

—No…si —contesto mirando la foto del principio —pero…siento que ella no me quiere….

La madre de Rukia que estaba terminando de arreglar las fotos, se quedo helada ante esas palabras, unas cuantas fotos cayeron de sus manos, Renji levanto la mirada y la enfoco en su futura suegra, esperando que le dijera algo. Pero la mujer, recuperada del shock inicial recogió las fotos y siguió ordenándolas sin decir nada y sin mirara a los ojos a Renji.

— ¿No es verdad? —insistió el chico.

Hisana miro las fotos con nerviosismo, fingiendo que no escuchaba nada.

— ¿No es verdad, suegra? —repitió Renji, mirándola a los ojos. Se medio levanto del suelo, mirando hacia la mujer que no respondía. Hisana dejo de fingir que estaba prestando atención a las fotos y miro al pelirrojo, pero evito en todo momento sus ojos.

Rio de forma forzada.

—Estás loco, Renji.

Le cogió el hombro de forma cariñosa y se levanto, yéndose de la sala y dejando solo al chico, que cogiendo la foto, dijo en voz baja: No me contesto.

.

.

.

En Japón, en el campamento ya de noche, la pequeña Rukia junto a Kasumi y Natsuki planeaban su primer movimiento para ayudar a Ichigo y Rukia a que sean novios. Parecía que todos esos besos interrumpidos habían acabado con la confianza de ellos.

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a Masaki? —se quejo Natsuki mirando a través de la casa a Rukia, que estaba contemplando las estrellas.

—Porque mi abue está discutiendo con la tuya —le informo la niña de ojos marrones, sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —interrogo Kasumi.

—Como lamentablemente no podemos hacer la fiesta de la señorita Rukia por su cumple porque para ese entonces ya estaremos fuera del campamento, los otros niños y yo le hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa hoy. Mi padre está enterado, tengo fe en que esta vez no meta la pata y logre avanzar algo.

Las dos niñas le observaron con una gota sobre la cabeza.

—No nos dijiste eso —acuso Natsuki.

—Solo dijiste que querías que…

La niña les corto.

—Vale, vale —dijo —lo que planee con ustedes también cuenta, lo de la fiesta es solo un pequeño añadido. Mañana daremos pondremos en marcha el plan B y ya verán que pronto Rukia Kuchiki será mi nueva madre.

Las dos niñas el observaron atónitas.

—Recuérdanos ¿Cuál es plan B, Rukia? —preguntaron a la vez.

.

.

.

Una vez terminado de ver el cielo lleno de estrellas Rukia decidió que ya era hora de entrar a dormir, abrigándose algo con el sari comenzó a entrar a la casa, dispuesta a dormir al instante, tenía mucho sueño, lo acontecido con Ichigo las últimas semanas había cambiado mucho su vida, dándole un giro inesperado a sus pensamientos.

Esa era su intención, dormir y relajarse. Pero cuando atravesó el salón de la casa hacia su dormitorio no conto con que las luces se prendieran dejándola en shock, Ichigo estaba a un lado de ella, el había prendido las luces, y atrás sobre una mesa llena de postres y bocaditos y una torta de cumpleaños se encontraban todos los niños, Masaki y el coronel Almeida.

—¿Qué..? —intento preguntar.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Rukia! —canturrearon todos.

La pelinegra les miro sorprendida, un momento antes de aclarar el malentendido.

—Falta mucho para mi cumpleaños, niños —dijo sin avanzar —pero de todas maneras, gracias.

La pequeña Rukia salió de entre todos los niños, con un pequeño regalo envuelto entre sus manos, sonriendo se lo tendió y chica lo acepto.

—Se nos olvido aclarar, ¡Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, señorita Rukia! —dijo la niña.

—Yo…eh… —Rukia no sabía que decir.

Ichigo viendo el nerviosismo de su amiga se adelanto y se puso a su lado, cogiendo las manos blancas y delicadas de la chica le hizo avanzar.

—Vamos, no te hagas del rogar, Rukia-chan.

La chica sonrió ante como la llamo, y después de eso no se pudo negar. El peli naranja la llevo hasta la mesa donde estaba la torta de chocolate con las palabras _Feliz Cumpleaños _en dulce blanco. Los regalos los niños lo tenían en mano formando una fila, el coronel Almeida se puso a tomar un montón de fotos.

El ambiente de toda la fiesta alegro mucho a Rukia, cuando desenvolvió el regalo de la hija de Ichigo y Senna se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era un porta retrato, estaba la foto de ella, Ichigo y la pequeña Rukia sonriendo (la que el coronel había tomado horas atrás) y arriba de la foto se podía apreciar una más pequeña de Senna, como estuviera vigilándolos desde el cielo.

Los demás regalos fueron dibujos y algunos Cds y libros. Todo igual le gusto, a pesar de que no era su cumpleaños aun, a pesar de que aun sentía un poco de vacío en su corazón por lo que pasaba con Ichigo, Rukia estaba feliz de compartir ese momento con su amigo, que estaba riendo a carcajadas junto a su hija al ver a su madre discutir con el coronel Almeida por quien sabe que.

—Vamos a cantar el ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —grito Ichigo a todo pulmón.

Apagaron las luces y la pequeña Rukia empezó a cantar, seguida por sus amigas y los otros niños. Masaki estaba prácticamente llorando de la alegría, desde que había llegado al campamento no había hecho otra cosa que divertirse, y había visto con sus propios ojos, como Ichigo y su nieta necesitaban de Rukia.

Esa chica era la alegría que faltaba en su familia. Ahora entendía porque Senna solo había escrito ocho cartas para su hija, siempre pensó que por lo menos debía escribir hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero ya tenía la respuesta. Senna sabía que una vez encontraran a Rukia Kuchiki ya no necesitarían de una carta para darle cariño ni conocimiento a nadie, la propia pelinegra le ofrecería el amor desinteresado a Ichigo y su hija, y ella misma se encargaría de que la hija de Senna supiera todo sobre su madre cuando estaba viva.

—Vamos, Rukia —insistió Ichigo impaciente—Muerde el pastel.

—No lo hare.

—Hazlo, Rukia.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

La Kuchiki se cruzo de brazos, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, no caería ante ese cuento, podía leer las intenciones de Ichigo brillando en sus ojos marrones y definitivamente no tenía ninguna gana de acabar con la cara llena de chocolate.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

—Solo será una mordidita —suplico el peli naranja.

—Vamos señorita Rukia—animaron los demás niños —hágalo.

Después de unos minutos más de suplica, la chica acepto resignada con la promesa de que no le hicieran nada. Se inclino sobre el pastel y le dio una suave mordida, cuando quiso levantarse noto como una mano en su nuca se lo impedía y le obligaba a enterrar su cara en el empalagoso pastel.

— ¡Ichigo! —grito furiosa, quitándose el chocolate de la cara — ¡Lo prometiste!

El peli naranja le miro sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo no prometí nada, fueron los niños Rukia.

— ¡Kurosaki, esta me la pagas! —ante la mención de su apellido, Ichigo comenzó a sudar frio, nada bueno venia después de que su amiga le llamara así.

Rukia embarro su mano de chocolate y comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo para hacerle lo mismo. Ichigo corrió y corrió, pero el espacio de la sala no era el apropiado para escapar de la furia de Rukia Kuchiki y a los pocos minutos acabo con la cara llena de chocolate.

—Te lo advertí —sonrió triunfante.

Los niños estaba riendo por el espectáculo ofrecido, mientras que Rukia se fue a lavarse el rostro, Ichigo se limpiaba la cara y sacaba su regalo de donde lo tenía escondido, había sido el único que aun no le había dado nada. Cuando Rukia salió del baño, Ichigo se posiciono delante de ella y le entrego su regalo.

Rukia lo tomo, divertida y lo desenvolvió. Lo que vio le dejo sorprendida. El peli naranja por su parte le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla —Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Te acuerdas de la clase de Akina? Ese día dije el amor es la amistad, si ella no puede ser mi _mejor amiga_….yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella….

La chica abrió los ojos sin creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso Ichigo acababa de declararse…? El peli naranja por su parte paso por al lado de ella y se metió en el baño para quitarse completamente el chocolate de la cara.

Ella observo el regalo. Era un pequeño elefante de porcelana. ¿Por qué ese simple regalo le había dejado así? Por la promesa de Ichigo años atrás.

_Ichigo y Rukia estaba junto a Toushiro y otros amigos en el zoológico, todos tenían nueve años. La chica ya no tenía nada de tímida, Ichigo se había encargado de eso y estaba muy emocionada por todos los animales que veían._

— _¿Ves es, Ichigo? —grito la chica exaltada, señalando a una serpiente gigantesca._

_Ichigo miro a la serpiente antes de decir._

—_Si, Rukia, es la hermana de nuestro sensei._

_Rukia prorrumpió en risas por la contestación de su amigo. Los demás simplemente sacudieron la cabeza, aunque le daban la razón al rubio, la serpiente se parecía demasiado a su profesor de matemáticas. La pelinegra se la paso señalando y gritando casa vez que veía a un animal grande._

—_Mira ¡Ichigo! —chillo dos horas después._

_El peli naranja fue hacia el lugar donde la niña señalaba a un elefante, pero la niña lo veía con los ojos brillando de ilusión._

— _¿Qué pasa, Rukia?_

—_Quiero un elefante —pidió saltando de arriba abajo._

—_No puedes tener un elefante, Rukia—dijo Ichigo con paciencia —son animales demasiado grandes, además dudo que a Matsumoto haga gracia lo que quieres._

—_Es que es…tan bonito —susurro bajito. Parecía que iba a llorar —quiero un elefante._

_Ichigo miro a su amiga y después al elefante y suspiro._

—_Muy bien, Rukia—asintió —yo te daré un elefante._

_La niña levanto la mirada anhelante._

— _¿En serio?_

—_Sip —afirmó Ichigo con una sonrisa —Hoy le hago una promesa a la niña más linda del mundo. Y lo cumpliré… ¡Porque yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!_

_Los demás lo veían como si estuviera loco, ¿Cómo le iba a regalar un elefante? Pero Ichigo les ignoro, lo único que le importaba era que Rukia fuera feliz._

Rukia sonrió al recordar esa promesa, conforme pasaron los años aquella promesa quedo olvidada, siempre pensó que Ichigo nunca lo cumpliría porque tenía que aceptar que lo que pidió fue algo tonto, después de todo solo tenía nueve años. Pero al parecer se equivoco. Nunca debió haber dudado de su amigo, porque acababa de cumplir su promesa.

Después de eso la fiesta poco a poco fue terminando, Ichigo trato de despertar a Rukia que se había quedado dormida en el mueble por el cansancio, pero no pudo.

—Papá —lo llamo su hija —Se un caballero y lleva a la señorita Rukia a su cuarto.

— ¿Eh?

—Que la lleves a su cuarto —ordeno — ¿No pensaras dejarla aquí, no?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y la cargo en brazos, suspirando dio la vuelta para ir hacia los dormitorios y dejarla en su cama para que descansara.

Natsuki y Kasumi miraron como la pequeña Rukia se retiraba hacia su tienda sin esperar a su padre.

— ¿No piensas esperar a tío Ichigo? —interrogo Natsuki.

La niña sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto Kasumi sin entender.

Rukia Kurosaki volteo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—Porque papá no va a volver, claro que no. Así que mejor vámonos.

.

.

—Eh, Rukia…. —Ichigo tenía graves problemas para hacer que su amiga lo soltara.

Cuando la dejo en la cama y trato de irse tropezó y cayó sin querer a un lado de Rukia, esta volteo y se abrazo a lo primero que encontró y en este caso fue Ichigo, tenía los brazos sobre el cuello de su amigo y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Ah —suspiró — ¿Qué voy hacer?

Rukia solo apretó su agarre más fuerte.

—I…Ichigo…. —susurró la chica dormida.

Él la observo a la espera de que dijera algo más, pero la chica solo repitió unas cuantas veces más su nombre y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Ichigo se resigno a tener que pasar la noche allí, aparto un mechón de cabello negro o de la cara de Rukia y dándole un beso en la frente dijo —Buenas noches, Rukia.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Espero les guste, aqui esta el capi.**_

_**gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Besos **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	15. Mi Rukia

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Mi Rukia**

— ¡Hey! —grito Riruka corriendo entre las personas del aeropuerto, ya estaban cerrando la puerta por la que se suponía abordaría su avión para regresar a Estados Unidos, pero se había retrasado, ¡maldita la hora en la que se puso a discutir con Hiyori y Orihime!

¡Ella era una modelo famosa! No tenía que estar yendo en cualquier avión, pero había preferido irse después así que no tenía derecho a reclamar, el avión privado se lo habían ofrecido semanas atrás, con la clara intención de que regresara antes, pero claro que lo rechazo. ¡Rukia estaba en Japón! La amiga de la que no sabían nada desde diez años atrás. No podía haberse ido así porque así, pero parecía que su "adorable sobrina" (de cariño ya que la pequeña Rukia no era nada suyo) no quiso que interfirieran en quien sabe que estaba haciendo.

Apresuro el paso, para ver si por milagro lograba llegar, pero no se dio cuenta que por estar metida en sus pensamientos, choco contra un chico y lo tiro al piso, ella cayendo sobre él. La maleta cayo a su lado, Riruka entreabrió los ojos, adolorida por el choque y cuando lo hizo se topo con unos ojos oscuros y divertidos.

—L-Lo siento —dijo sonrojada al ver que había caído sobre un chico de tez morena, cabello rojo y ojos negros, se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba donde le había visto.

—Hm….sé que te sientes cómoda ahí, pero creo que ya debes pararte —le informo Renji con una sonrisa ancha.

Riruka se sonrojo aun mas, al darse cuenta de que seguía encima del extraño, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba de pie, inclinándose rápidamente:

—Lo siento, siento muchísimo esto…es que…

Renji se paro, sacudiéndose la ropa, le sonrió una vez mas y después le ofreció su mano. Sus ojos oscuros vagaron por aquel cabello purpura y aquellos ojos marrones, se le hacía conocida ¿Dónde le había visto?

—No te preocupes —le calmo, cuando ella también alzo la mano y apretó la suya. Sintió algo extraño, como cuando Rukia le sonreía, algo en el estomago, pero lo ignoro —Renji Abarai —se presento.

Riruka parpadeo.

—Riruka….Riruka Dokugamine —la chica lo detallo de nuevo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de donde le había visto. ¡Era el prometido de Rukia! Aquel chico de la India, y vaya que era más guapo en persona que en lo que había parecido en aquella revista, bueno, mejor dicho en aquellas revistas y periódicos. Por todos los medios de comunicación habían propagado la feliz noticia de la próxima boda de su amiga. ¿O ex amiga? Ya no sabía cómo llamarla.

Renji soltó la mano de la chica y miro en dirección por la que ella iba. Al parecer acababa de perder el avión. Se lo hizo saber, Riruka miro horrorizada el lugar donde antes había estado su avión. ¡Fantástico! Y no había vuelos en por lo menos una semana. El pelirrojo la miro interesado, el acababa de llegar a Japón con la clara intención de ver a Rukia. Ya pronto seria su cumpleaños y él ya le extrañaba.

—Eh…—Riruka reclamo su atención — ¿Eres el prometido de Rukia Kuchiki?

Renji la miro sorprendido y asintió.

—Si… ¿Conoces a Rukia?

La chica asintió —Ya que el avión se fue —suspiro dramáticamente y luego le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, algo muy extraño en ella, pero no le importo — Conozco a Rukia desde que tenía seis años, cuando se mudo a Karakura, ella era la mejor amiga de uno de mis amigos.

— ¿Vives en Karakura?

—No —sacudió la cabeza, cogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar. Renji la siguió al instante —vivía allí, de hecho nadie de los amigos de Rukia viven ya allí, nos mudamos a una ciudad cercana.

Renji le miro con el ceño fruncido. No sabía mucho del pasado de Rukia, ella y Toushiro siempre se habían negado a hablar de la razón de la depresión de la chica, pero no había que ser muy inteligente para no darse cuenta de lo obvio, Rukia se había enamorado y le habían roto el corazón, así de simple. Estaba completamente seguro de que esa era la razón de todo, y que era la razón por la que la chica parecía no quererle. Aun no olvidaba a ese amor del pasado.

—Oye, Renji —llamo Riruka ¿Tienes idea de porque Rukia fue hacia la India así por qué así?

— ¿Eh?

—Es que…Rukia se fue de Karakura de un día para otro, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras, el único que la vio partir fue mi amigo…

Ahí iba otra vez mencionando a ese amigo—pensó Renji inquieto — ¿Quién sería su amigo?

—Ah, claro también Senna, su novia en ese entonces.

Eso lo tranquilizo.

—La buscamos mucho, pero nunca logramos encontrarla, él se rindió en su búsqueda cuando Senna murió y tuvo que cuidar a su hija.

Riruka seguía hablando sin notar el torrente de emociones y distintas expresiones que pasaban por la cara de Renji. ¿El mejor amigo de Rukia era el amigo de Riruka? Algo le decía que tenía que preocuparse mucho por esa razón.

— ¿Quieres un café? —pregunto Renji, cuando salieron del aeropuerto pasaron al lado de una cafetería.

Riruka sonrió, coquetamente.

—Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.

Renji rio ante lo dicho por aquella chica. Le había invitado el café, solo porque quería saber más sobre el pasado de Rukia, pero comenzaba a creer que el estar hablando con Riruka no sería tan malo, aquella chica le caía bien.

.

.

.

Había dormido tan bien, aun podía recordar el sueño que tuvo. Aquel donde Ichigo le decía que le quería, claro era un sueño, pero con lo único con lo que podía conformarse. Trato de recordar que había pasado. Los niños le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa y todo ideado por la pequeña Rukia, comenzaba a creer seriamente que esa niña parecía más astuta de lo que parecía a simple vista, se notaba claramente que era hija de Senna, pero no entendía que pretendía con todo eso, parecía como…..si quisiera juntarla con Ichigo.

No, eso debía ser imaginación suya. Tanto amaba a Ichigo que ya se hacía ideas de la hija de él la quería a ella como nueva madre, de seguro la pequeña Rukia seria celosa de su padre y no permitiría que nadie ocupara el lugar de Senna.

Lo mejor era ya levantarse. Cuando tomo esa decisión, Rukia cayó en cuenta de que estaba abrazada a algo, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en algo duro y suave a la vez. Una suave y lenta respiración le removía algunos mechones de cabello. Abrió los ojos aturdida y rogando para que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Ichigo estaba a su lado, ahora podía sentir claramente las manos masculinas de Ichigo sobre la tela del sari, sobre su cintura, y ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo. El bien formado pecho del peli naranja le servía como almohada. Él tenía una expresión tan linda y tierna…pero….

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba con ella en su cuarto? En su cuarto….

— ¡Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —grito Rukia alterada.

Ichigo se levanto de golpe, alertado por el grito de Rukia, literalmente salto en la cama y lo siguiente que supo fue que unas manos lo tiraban hacia el suelo.

— ¡Eh! —Se quejo, sobándose la frente y levantando la mirada para toparse con la cara en blanco de Rukia — ¿Quién quito la cama?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo?—chillo fuertemente.

—Deja de gritar, Rukia—dijo el aludido levantándose del suelo, aunque al recordar que había dormido abrazando a su amiga miro a otro lado. Se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de la reacción de Rukia cuando se levantara y lo viera a su lado. Pero conste que la culpa no fue suya, era de ella que tenía el sueño muy pesado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —volvió a exclamar Rukia, cogiendo la sabana y tapándose con ella.

Ichigo le miro indignado.

—No hice nada —aseguro enojado —no te imagines cosas que no son, Rukia. Solo que ayer te traje por que te habías dormido y cuando me iba me tropecé —rasco su nuca, nervioso —caí en la cama, tú te diste vuelta y pensaste seguramente que era tu oso de peluche porque no me soltaste porque más que lo intente.

Rukia enrojeció cuando el término de hablar, le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Ichigo inflo las mejillas en acto de enojo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga aun dudaba de sus palabras.

—Rukia vio todo —aseguro con un puchero —es decir la otra Rukia, mi hija.

—Le voy a preguntar.

—Hazlo.

—Ahora vete. ¡Voy a cambiarme!

Ichigo salió casi corriendo, evitando la almohada que Rukia le había lanzado. Si que seguía teniendo aquel carácter, en un rato podía ser la tranquila niña que conoció, y al otro era la chica fuerte y nada femenina que fue en su adolescencia.

¡Dios! ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

.

.

.

—Bah —resoplo la pequeña Rukia—todo será pan comido, ya lo veras.

—Sí, claro —dijo Natsuki con sarcasmo.

Masaki las miro alternativamente, no sabía que decir. Rukia ya estaba preparando todo para la noche que tendrían, en el que según ella haría su último plan para juntar a su padre con la Kuchiki. Después de eso habían acordado que como sea harían que Hina y Momo visitaran el campamento.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosas —dijo Rukia—si Hina tiene la más mínima sospecha de lo que pensamos hacer, de seguro no nos habla en semanas.

—Creo que no nos hablaría en un año —le contradijo Natsuki.

—Problemático —suspiro Kasumi rodando los ojos—la última vez que hicimos algo que no le gusto, no nos hablo en un año y dos meses exactamente.

—Si nos hablo —contradijo Rukia.

—No creo que los "hmp" que aprendió de mi padre se clasifiquen como palabras en una conversación —informo la Ishida.

—No creo que el hecho de que no les hable seria lo único de lo que deban preocuparse —les recordó Masaki—en ese momento deberían temer por sus vidas.

—Gracias, abuela —respondió Rukia con sarcasmo —nos levantas el ánimo.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, la verdad ella no podía intervenir en eso. Momo estaba muy lastimada, mucho más que Rukia, la primera había sido abandonada sin despedida y dejada con un embarazo, la segunda había huido con el corazón roto en pedazos. Pero estaba segura que de las dos Momo había tenido mucho más sufrimiento. ¿Y si no perdonaba a Toushiro?

—Bien, por el momento preocupémonos de mi padre —resoplo la Kurosaki —Una vez que estén juntos y que sea seguro que la señorita Rukia rompa su compromiso, solo entonces podremos juntar a tía Momo y tío Toushiro.

Las niñas asintieron.

— ¿Por qué esperaran hasta eso? —pregunto Masaki.

Kasumi bostezo.

—Porque unir a una pareja es algo divertido, unir a dos parejas seria…problemático.

—Demasiado —acoto Natsuki —mejor que tío Ichigo y la señorita Rukia ya estén juntos, si no todo se podría venir abajo.

La castaña asintió al entender.

—Es más fácil así.

—Problemático —repitió Kasumi.

.

.

.

En la noche Rukia ya se había disculpado con Ichigo por lo sucedido cuando se levantaron, estaba muy apenada, pero es que…pues no es normal ver a tu mejor amigo del que estas, enamorada en secreto levantarse contigo de tu cama. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de decir nada porque al parecer la pequeña Rukia había organizado algo.

En medio del campo habían puesto un pequeño estrado, y una fogata cerca. Todos estaban alrededor esperando a ver que iban hacer.

La pequeña Rukia se levanto de donde estaba cómodamente sentada y se subió al estrado, aclarándose la garganta:

—Hoy vamos a jugar un juego nuevo. Se llama Dumb Charades. En este juego hay dos equipos. El equipo A —señalo a un lugar donde estaban sentados algunos niños y niñas, junto a Ichigo y Rukia que aplaudieron al instante. —Y el equipo B —señalo el lugar donde había estado sentada. Los niños, niñas, su abuela y el coronel Almeida dieron hurras, mientras que el equipo A empezó a señalar con el pulgar hacia abajo.

La niña rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil.

—Un equipo dirá en secreto a 1 o 2 miembros del otro equipo el nombre de una película. Los jugadores deben representar la película y hacer que su equipo adivine el nombre de la misma. ¡No podréis decir nada! Sencillo. Comienza el equipo A.

Masaki intercambio una mirada picara con su nieta y mientras esta se iba a sentarse ella se paro, llamo a Rukia grande, indicándole que ella saldría. La pelinegra se levanto rápidamente y subió al estrado.

La fogata ilumino perfectamente el rostro sorprendido de la chica, Masaki solo soltó una risita cuando termino de decirle al oído el nombre de la película.

— ¿Eh?

—Hazlo.

—Si…pero… ¿Cómo se hace?

La castaña volvió a reír y bajo rápidamente para sentarse al lado de su nieta. Rukia no sabía qué hacer, se encogió de hombros confundida, mientras que el equipo B comenzó a gritar:

—Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ichigo y los que formaban parte del equipo A comenzaron a darle ánimo.

—Tú puedes, Rukia —dijo.

—Ok, Ok —dijo Rukia, nerviosa moviendo las manos y acomodándose el Sari ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? — De acuerdo…ahora…es como…

La pequeña Rukia sonrió y exclamo.

— ¡No puedes decir nada! Haces trampa.

Los del equipo B gritaron más alto, el coronel Almeida se levanto para callarlos y luego se volteo hacia Rukia Kuchiki —Haces trampas, eres una tramposa —y se sentó.

Rukia se mordió el labio, y rio nerviosamente mirando la hostilidad del equipo B, levanto las manos para calmarlos, y a la vez intentando pensar en alguna forma de hacer la representación sin hacer tanto alboroto.

—Vamos, ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo? Hazlo de una vez, Rukia—se impaciento Ichigo, chasqueando los dedos.

La chica frunció el ceño, ya vería Ichigo, claro que lo haría. Se calmo —Ok —su voz sonó más segura.

Se puso derecha, su sari rojo cayó de forma sensual sobre sus hombros cuando comenzó a moverlos, bajando el hombros derecho y subiendo el izquierdo comenzando una danza.

—Sí, bien Rukia—aplaudió Ichigo sin darse cuenta de que el baile recién comenzaba.

Siguió moviéndose, bajando levemente y subiendo con lentitud, levanto sus manos y se las paso por el cabello al tiempo que fruncía los labios dándole una imagen demasiado sensual. Masaki comenzó a reír al ver como la cara le cambiaba a Ichigo, mientras que el coronel Almeida comenzaba a imitar el gesto de pasarse las manos por el cabello y reía.

Rukia se puso de costado y siguió bailando, la tela del sari se movía continuamente junto con los movimientos de sus brazos, dejando ver su cintura descubierta, seguía moviendo su cabello y bailando provocativamente. Tenía una imagen muy sexy.

La boca de Ichigo se abría más y más conforme Rukia seguía bailando. A su lado Ryo también contemplaba a la pelinegra con la boca abierta, al instante el peli naranja le tapo los ojos diciendo "No veas eso", pero el niño le quito las manos de los ojos al instante.

Rukia sonrió cuando termino de bailar.

—Los colores —dijo una niña, que estaba al lado de Ichigo.

—Si —sonrió la pelinegra. —la película es los colores.

— ¡Si, bien! —celebraron todos, incluido Ichigo.

Rukia bajo del escenario con una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando se sentó al lado de Ichigo, él la miro.

—Estabas verdaderamente…sexy —le dijo el peli naranja aun recordando el baile de Rukia.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida. Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo demasiado tarde.

—Eh….ah….g-gracias.

Después le toco el turno al equipo B, Masaki y el coronel Almeida salieron para representar la película. Todo termino cuando Masaki le tiro una piedra en la pierna al coronel con una liga, el coronel le dio una mirada asesina.

—Eh….Ya se….Como estamos ligados —respondió Ichigo.

Los demás le fruncieron el ceño y el equipo B se puso a saltar de la emoción.

—Eh…es mi turno —se levanto Ichigo al instante.

La pequeña Rukia se levanto rápidamente, hizo que su papá se inclinara y le susurro al oído: Te quiero.

Ichigo que estaba chasqueando los dedos negó —No existe esa película.

—Si existe, papá —dijo testaruda.

—No existe —contradijo él.

La niña se mordió el labio y miro a su abuela, ella le guiño el ojo y le insto a que siguiera, así que como hija de Ichigo al haber heredado su testarudez dijo con voz firme —Si existe, papá.

—Pero yo nunca he visto esa película —dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. La niña le dio la espalda y bajo del estrado — ¡Eh, espera un minuto!

El coronel Almeida hizo callar a todos —Claro que es una película —aseguro —Yo le he visto. Claro que si —se volteo hacia la castaña y susurro— ¿Qué película es? —la pequeña Rukia y Masaki rieron.

Ichigo se puso pensativo, después de unos segundos sonrió:

—Ya se —alzo tres dedos.

Rukia Kuchiki frunció el ceño, algo confundida.

—Tres…. ¿Tres palabras?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo lo haría? Siguió haciendo gestos que nadie entendía.

—Rukia… ¿De verdad existe esa película? —pregunto Ichigo a su hija.

—Claro que si, papá —asintió la niña con una sonrisa.

Natsuki y Kasumi rieron disimuladamente ante los gestos de su tío. ¿De verdad le era tan dificil hacerlo?

—Ichigo, no entiendo nada —le informo Rukia a su amigo.

Ryo, rodo los ojos y se levanto de su asiento. Camino haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando y subió al estrado, hizo que Ichigo le dijera el nombre de la película, y el niño suspiro. Era lo más fácil, pero el peli naranja no podía hacerlo, así que lo ayudo.

Cogió la mano de Ichigo con la suya la llevo a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, le cerró la mano y luego hizo el mismo gesto pero esta vez en el pecho del hombre.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Eso no va funcionar.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, empezando a entender.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió.

Ryo asintió e ignorando los reclamos de Ichigo volvió a repetir el gesto.

—Ya se —dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo — ¡Te quiero! Ese es el nombre de la película ¿verdad?

Ichigo asintió. Ryo sonrió y bajo a su sitio, mientras que Ichigo miraba a su mejor amiga. Vaya que había sido dificil hacerlo.

—Te quiero —repitió el chico.

— ¿Tanto problema para eso? —pregunto Rukia con una dulce sonrisa.

—No.

Rukia sonrió mas dulcemente, Ichigo le miro embelesado, pero una fuerte lluvia interrumpió sus miradas. Todos se levantaron al instante, la lluvia apenas empezaba a pesar de que ya los había empapado. Ichigo en lugar de irse como la mayoría a sus tiendas se quedo disfrutando del agua que caía del cielo, moviendo su cabello rubio y sonriendo. Rukia comenzó a ordenar a todos para que rápidamente fueran a protegerse de la lluvia, cuando levanto la mirada contemplo como su amigo daba vueltas en el estrado riendo.

—Eh, dame eso, por favor —el coronel Almeida le entrego su paraguas y corrió junto con los niños a la casa.

—Woooooooo—grito Ichigo dando vueltas y vueltas.

Rukia llego hasta donde estaba y puso el paraguas para que los cubriera a ambos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Rukia —dijo Ichigo serio.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo frio —agregó riendo.

Justo en ese instante el viento hizo que el paraguas saliera volando de entre las manos de Rukia, quedando ambos a la merced del clima, pero Ichigo le sujeto la muñeca y le hizo correr con él, hasta que llegaron al centro del campo donde había un lugar para resguardarse.

Cuando llegaron Rukia se puso a sacudirse el pelo, que estaba empapado, tan concentrada estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo se puso frente a ella y flexiono una pierna, poniendo la otra en el piso. Cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Ichigo parpadeo. El peli naranja alzo la mano, llamándola. Ella dudosa sonrió y alzo las cejas.

Ichigo hizo un gesto de bailar.

—No hay música —susurró confusa.

El Kurosaki se levanto y alzo sus dedos, moviéndolos como si estuviera frente a un piano, obviamente diciéndole que imaginara la canción. Sin perder tiempo Ichigo volvió a levantar la mano y Rukia sin perder tiempo le dio la suya.

Rukia sonrió emocionada y dio vueltas apoyándose de la mano de Ichigo, hasta acabar en los brazos de él, que puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelinegra, ella rápidamente subió las manos al cuello de Ichigo y comenzaron a bailar sin dejarse de ver fijamente a los ojos, Ichigo la hizo girarse en su sitio.

Todo el momento era mágico e irreal, como los sueños que ella siempre anhelo.

Ichigo volvió a poner las manos sobre la fina cintura de la pelinegra y lentamente la inclino hacia abajo, sus labios recorrieron la curva del cuello de Rukia con pasión, su mano en la cintura de la chica le hizo acercarla más a él, Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del baile con Ichigo.

Rukia abrió los ojos y se separo de su amigo. Se estaba dejando llevar, no sabía que ocurriría, pero no deseaba salir lastimada, no otra vez. Amaba a Ichigo, y en el tiempo que estaban pasando parecía que el comenzaba a corresponderle, pero ¿Si fue solo su imaginación? Ichigo le cogió de las manos y le hizo volver con él, no quería dejarle ir.

Aparto el cabello negro de la chica y con su dedo acaricio a Rukia, desde la sien y bajando lentamente hasta el cuello, ella se estremeció, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los dedos de la mano de Ichigo que estaban sobre su hombro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Ichigo le había dado vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, abrazados.

Rukia se mordió el labio y volvió a apartarse, como antes Rukia se lo impidió y le hizo que lo mirara.

¿Y si todo iba mal?

Los dos se veían fijamente, ya no había nadie que los interrumpiera, nadie, todos estaban dentro refugiados de la lluvia. Rukia levanto la mano y la acerco a la mejilla del peli naranja, durante un segundo, ambos disfrutaron del contacto, eso antes de que la mirada de ambos se topara con el anillo de compromiso que ahora parecía pesar kilos en el dedo de la chica.

Como si recibiera un baldazo de agua fría Rukia recordó a Renji, y todo lo que él había hecho por ella mientras tuvo el corazón roto por Ichigo. Se llevo la mano a la boca evitando un sollozo e Ichigo miro confundido el anillo que brillaba.

La chica se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Y esta vez Ichigo no se lo impidió.

.

.

La pequeña Rukia veía hacia todos los lados. ¿Dónde estaban su padre y la otra Rukia?

Lo último que había visto era que la señorita Rukia iba por su padre con un paraguas, después no pudo hacer nada porque Masaki le obligo a resguardarse de la lluvia junto a Natsuki y Kasumi.

—No deben tardar —dijo Kasumi.

—Cálmate, Rukia—insto Natsuki—deben estar solos. Tal vez al fin se hagan novios ¿No es eso lo que querías?

La niña sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos marrones brillaban de preocupación. Sentía que algo arruinaría todo por lo que había estado trabajando.

—No se…. —susurro intranquila.

—Vamos —Natsuki le cogió del brazo —tenemos que ayudar, la lluvia está comenzando a inundar las tiendas.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa falsa, pero seguía demasiado intranquila.

Definitivamente algo malo iba a pasar.

.

.

.

Corrió y corrió medio sollozando. Había sido tan cobarde para huir en el último momento, pero no era justo para Renji. Él le había ayudado mucho y había estado tan feliz cuando por fin acepto casarse con él. ¡No era justo! No podía lastimarlo. No podía.

El había sido su consuelo.

Siguió corriendo entre los arboles sin importarle nada. Corrió hasta que se canso y se recostó contra un árbol.

De pronto unas manos se apoderaron de su cintura.

— ¡Te quiero! —soltó Rukia con los ojos cerrados, sin saber a quién le hablaba, pero confiando en que era Ichigo — ¡Te he querido siempre!

Aquellas manos la voltearon. Miro hacia adelante, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

—Yo también te quiero, Rukia—respondió Renji.

_Te quiero…_

_Te quiero…_

Rukia miro con los ojos horrorizados la cara de Renji, iluminada en ese momento por un relámpago.

.

.

.

—Almeida, ven ayuda aquí —decía Masaki en las tiendas.

Todo estaba mojado, los niños cargaban baldes e iban ayudando a que el agua dejara de pasar.

—Rukia… ¡Rukia! —grito Ichigo entrando en la tienda.

Ichigo se dirigió donde estaban su mamá y su hija ayudando con el techo.

—Mamá ¿Has visto a Rukia?

—Está aquí —señalo Masaki a su nieta.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No…no está Rukia…la otra.

Masaki no supo responder, solo le dio una escoba para que ayudara a que el agua dejara de caer por el techo. Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, estaba buscando a Rukia y no la encontraba.

— ¿Ichigo?

El aludido volteo para ver como Rukia, la Rukia que estaba buscando entraba con las manos apretadas, se veía confundida y algo ¿culpable?

—Ichigo…eh…

El sonrió al instante, dejando la escoba a un lado y adelantándose.

—Rukia…eh…ven a ayudarnos. —se removió el cabello y sonrió como tonto.

— ¡Auch! —se quejo Renji ingresando, se había golpeado en la entrada. Rukia volteo a verle instantáneamente. La sonrisa de Ichigo desapareció. —Eh, Rukia esta de lujo aquí —rio Renji mirando a todos —hola a todos —entonces enfoco su mirada en Ichigo —Eh, te conozco.

Ambos claramente recordaban aquel día, donde confundieron a sus Rukias. Ichigo miro a Rukia, su amiga y después a Renji. Sintió algo helado en el estomago al darse cuenta de que Renji conocía a esa Rukia.

—El del teléfono —señalo Renji.

Ichigo asintió.

— ¿Y que es de tu vida? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Renji

—Rukia, no —susurro Natsuki al ver que su amiga miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión a Renji, acto seguido camino hacia donde estaba su padre. La Ishida trato de impedírselo, pero Rukia se aparto.

Kasumi miro a Masaki y Natsuki. Con Renji ahí todo terminaba.

Ichigo miro a su hija que se ponía a su lado, su cara mostraba puro desconcierto, la niña le cogió la mano a su padre, él la apretó cariñosamente, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar el mismo desconcierto y miedo.

— ¿Esa es tu Rukia? —pregunto Renji mirando a la niña con agrado.

Ichigo asintió, y con lentitud miro a su amiga, ella le miro entender toda la escena ¿De dónde se conocían?

—Ella es mi Rukia—susurro Ichigo.

Renji sonrió, no había malicia en su rostro, estaba muy feliz de haber escuchado de los labios de Rukia lo que siempre quiso. Avanzo hasta donde estaba la pelinegra y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, recostó su mentón en el hombro de la aludida que estaba mucho peor que confundida.

—Bien, porque ella es Mi Rukia—dijo sonriendo y abrazando más ala Kuchiki que evitaba en todo momento la mirada de Ichigo.

La pequeña Rukia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, mientras que Masaki, el coronel Almeida y todos los niños miraban la escena con tristeza, habían estado esperando que Rukia e Ichigo estuvieran juntos y al parecer ella ya estaba comprometida.

Ichigo solo se revolvió el cabello, el dolor que sentía ante esas palabras no lo podía expresar ni con pensamientos. Sin saber que hacer solo atino a besar el dorso de la mano de su hija.

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que solo decir gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos, que bueno que esta historia les haya gustado. ^^ Ya llegó lo que esperaban, estamos a tres capis del final ^^**_

_**besos**_


	16. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite..**

**Capitulo 16:**

**Adiós**

Ichigo alzo la pelota de básquet y una vez más encesto. Un día, un día había pasado desde que Renji había llegado al campamento, echando abajo todos sus intentos de iniciar una relación con Rukia, no entendía porque la pelinegra no le había dicho que tenia novio, no ella se mantuvo callada y le dio falsas esperanzas.

Furioso, cogió la pelota y otra vez encesto.

—Uau, Uau —Renji entro en la cancha de básquet, mirando algo impresionado a Ichigo.

El peli naranja cogió la pelota, antes de que diera contra el piso, y observo al chico que era el novio de su amiga.

Mantuvo una expresión serena, el no tenía el más mínimo derecho a reclamar nada, Rukia y él no eran más que amigos.

—Eres fantástico —le felicito Renji, sonriente —pareces esas estrellas del básquet que se ven en televisión.

Ichigo sonrió.

—No soy tan bueno. Me vencieron muchas veces en el pasado.

Renji le miro con incredulidad, había estado los últimos minutos mirando jugar al rubio, podía decir que era muy bueno. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien le hubiera ganado alguna vez, claro que él no sabía que Ichigo, era el amigo de Riruka, no le había preguntado su apellido y Rukia no les presento, ya que después de afirmar que ella era su Rukia, la chica salió corriendo y se metió en su cuarto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién te ha ganado?

Ichigo avanzo, rebotando el balón y contesto con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Rukia.

— ¿Tu Rukia?—pregunto sorprendido, de que una niña de ocho años le ganara.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, tu Rukia.

— ¿Mi Rukia? —Pregunto incrédulo — ¿ella jugaba básquet?

Ichigo frunció el ceño. No veía la razón a la que porque Renji se veía tan sorprendido. Era obvio que a Rukia le encantaba el básquet, desde que tenía siete años lo jugaba y era excelente, no entendía como su novio—se dijo agriamente—no podía saber eso. Se suponía que debía conocerla mejor que él, que era su mejor amigo. Y luego recordó, que durante casi diez años Rukia se dedico a convertirse en una señorita en toda regla, enterrando su antigua personalidad y sus gustos pocos femeninos. De seguro por la forma en la que le gano ella no había vuelto a jugar básquet desde que se despidieron, cuando se fue de Karakura sin dar muchas explicaciones.

—Jajaja….no puedo creerlo —rio Renji. Ciertamente Riruka no había alcanzado a contarle mucho, para su mala suerte se tuvieron que despedir rápido, ya que ella tenía que volver a su casa y el tuvo que tomar el tren que iba hacia el campamento. Pero la charla había sido muy reconfortante y la chica le había agradado, las horas parecieron minutos a su lado. —Y dime… ¿Cómo ella era en el colegio?

Ichigo miro el balón de básquet. ¿Qué le contestaría?

—Pues, ella era feliz con su vida, y estaba orgullosa de nuestro colegio. Siempre fue poco femenina, pero era…y es una persona estupenda…ella es mi mejor amiga.

La sonrisa de Renji flaqueo un poco.

…_ella era la mejor amiga de mi amigo…_

…_.el único que la vio partir fue él…._

…_.al final se se rindió en su búsqueda, cuando Senna murió y tuvo que cuidar a su hija…._

Las palabras de Riruka resonaron en su cabeza. ¿No era posible…o sí?

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado bien —señalo Renji, con una sonrisa falsa —Soy Renji Abarai.

—Ichigo Kurosaki —respondió en el acto. Alzo la mano y apretó la del pelirrojo, quizá fue su imaginación pero le pareció que le apretaba la mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Y con eso Renji tuvo la respuesta que necesitaba. Ichigo era el amigo de Riruka, era él mejor amigo de Rukia, y tal vez….era su primer amor.

—Todo el mundo se acercaba a ella con sus problemas —siguió contando Ichigo —Rukia siempre les ayudo a resolverlos, siempre arreglaba todo con una sonrisa…

—En ese ella no ha cambiado —concordó Renji. No debía asustarse. Rukia ya había accedido a casarse con él, incluso le había dicho que lo quería, las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de esos labios que lo atormentaban. Seguro ya había superado su amor por aquel idiota que le destrozo el corazón. —Yo mismo fui con mi problema a ella.

El peli naranja rio.

— ¿Cuál fue tu problema?

—Mi problema es que la quiero mucho, sabes —conto. —Pero ¿Cómo es que no sabes de nuestra relación?

— ¿Eh?

—Eres su mejor amigo ¿no? Debes saber de lo seria que es nuestra relación.

Ichigo parpadeo. Recordó el anillo brillante, en el dedo de la pálida mano de Rukia y recordó la expresión culpable de esta, cuando lo vio. Y entendió todo, con rapidez, quizá con demasiado rapidez, había preferido seguir siendo el lento de antes a darse cuenta de la seriedad de su noviazgo.

— ¿E-Estan…comprometidos?—titubeo.

Renji asintió con nostalgia.

—Con muchos problemas y negativas de su parte, pero estamos comprometidos. La boda tendrá lugar a mitad de Diciembre, te enviare la invitación, no faltes.

—Gracias —mascullo Ichigo, sonriendo con falsedad. Miro su pelota con demasiada atención, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De verdad, ojala no se hubiese enterado de eso. Sentía un gran vacío en su interior. Un vacio que le hacía mucho daño.

—Eh…di a tu amiga, que si no se casa conmigo en Diciembre —dijo Renji en broma mirando como Ichigo comenzó a jugar con el balón. Lo cogió antes de que llegara a las manos del Kurosaki —me casare con este balón de básquet.

Los dos rieron, divertidos ante la broma. Renji le devolvió la pelota y se despidió.

Ryo pasaba por ahí, contando las estrellas, era un habito que tenia, aunque nadie sabía porque lo hacía. El niño se negaba a hablar a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Ichigo le cogió del pijama y le hizo retroceder, suspiro y se puso en cunclillas.

— ¿Sabes? —Le dijo al niño —vivimos, morimos solamente una vez, nos casamos solamente una vez, y estamos enamorados…

Ryo le dio una palmada en el hombro, alzo un dedo como completando la oración de Ichigo.

Ichigo asintió. El niño también, se despidió y siguió su camino.

—…solamente una vez….Rukia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Rukia y Masaki estaban en el templo de oración, poniendo ofrendas delante del retrato de a virgen Maria. Las dos estaban muy calladas, no se habían hablado desde la lluviosa noche en la que Renji llego. Bueno, de hecho Rukia no había hablado con nadie.

Rukia termino de rezar y dejo en el suelo la bandeja lleno de pétalos de flores.

Masaki la miro con seriedad.

—Los hombres son muy débiles —comento.

Rukia que se había volteado, con toda intención de irse la miro sorprendida y confusa. Masaki le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, y los pocos segundos le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Son ellos quienes fundan los principios que realizan, pero no entienden que ningún principio es más importante que el corazón. Y recordamos a esos tercos y débiles hombres que…las ligaduras del corazón se basan en las sensaciones y sentimientos, no sobre los principios. Pero esas ligaduras son muy fuertes, la persona amada puede sentir la sensación de la persona a la que ama.

Rukia la veía atentamente, sin saber que decir.

—Dile lo que sientes, Rukia —señalo Masaki sonriente. De verdad quería que esa chica amable, formara parte de su familia, que le devolviera la completa alegría, porque ella faltaba para que de verdad fueran una familia completa.

Rukia miro al piso, sus ojos lilas estaban llenos de sufrimiento y tristeza. Sabía lo que la verdad podía hacer, lo sabía de primera mano.

—A veces —susurro con el dolor implícito en sus palabras —cuando uno dice lo que siente…puede que esa verdad rompa corazones.

Y recordó cuando quiso decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía, quiso decirle sus sentimientos. Pero fue Ichigo el que le dijo sus sentimientos por Senna, le dijo algo que le destrozo el corazón y le llevo a la depresión y tristeza.

—_Ah. Ah —Ichigo respiraba entrecortadamente._

—_I-Ichigo —Rukia estaba igual que el. Ichigo le cogió la mano un momento y aun entre jadeos dijo — ¡Te quiero!_

_Rukia se quedo mirándole sorprendida, recordando que Ichigo le había dicho hace semanas que le diría ¡Te quiero! a la chica de la cual estuviera enamorado. Esas simples palabras le iluminaron el corazón, y encendieron la esperanza en ella._

— _¡Te quiero! —volvió a repetir Ichigo sonriéndole —. ¡Te quiero realmente!_

_La pelinegra sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, había ido allí, con la intención de decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora para su completa alegría Ichigo se le estaba declarando._

—_Yo… no puedo creer que diga esto, pero te quiero —repitió el peli naranja riendo con nerviosismo sin notar como Rukia estaba casi llorando de felicidad —es…yo bueno ¿Qué opinas? ¿Está bien?_

— _¿Eh? —murmuró Rukia saliendo de su ensoñación, sin entender lo último que dijo._

_Ichigo volvió a reír nerviosamente, antes de contestar._

—_Si está bien lo que he dicho, es que no se si ella lo entenderá._

— _¿Ella? —preguntó Rukia mientras su corazón se paraba por un segundo._

—_Senna, claro —murmuró Ichigo confundido — ¿Quién más?_

Masaki suspiro. Sabía a qué se refería Rukia.

—Pero —índico con un deje de tristeza —si no lo dices, tampoco serás feliz.

La pelinegra le miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. No podía llorar por Ichigo, no podía hacerlo. Renji estaba ahora con ella, él no se merecía verla sufrir por otro hombre, un hombre que en el pasado no se había fijado en ella, más que como amiga.

Suspiro y salió sin decir más.

Ichigo era su pasado, incluso aunque aun lo siguiera amando. Renji era su presente y seria su futuro.

.

.

.

—Felicitaciones, felicitaciones —los niños cantaban alrededor de Rukia, con globos en las manos y riendo. Renji les había dado las instrucciones de lo que hicieran eso. Quería darle una sorpresa a Rukia, una que no fue exactamente agradable para la pelinegra, que después de la conversación con Masaki mantenía una expresión fría y triste, como si estuviera en un funeral —le deseamos a la señorita Rukia una feliz vida de casada.

Ichigo se acerco, con una sonrisa cínica y dando unos cuantos aplausos imito a los niños.

—Felicitaciones…felicitaciones.

Los dos quedaron en medio del círculo, alrededor los niños dieron una vuelta más en torno a ellos, y después se fueron riendo y agitando los globos al viento.

La Kuchiki miro a los niños irse, y después dirigió una mirada seca a Ichigo, sin creer que él estuviera como si nada, cuando ella quería llorar y golpearlo. Estaba comprometida y el ¡le felicitaba! ¿Dónde estaba esa atracción que demostraba por ella días antes?

—Rukia, no me has dicho nada aun —le dijo Ichigo —Renji me dijo que se iban a casar.

Rukia mantuvo su expresión fría.

El rubio ignoro eso, y le alzo la mano a la mala, para chocarla y hacer su típico saludo, pero la chica no puso el menor empeño en ayudarlo.

— ¿Estas feliz? —Pregunto — ¿Estas feliz, no es verdad?

Ella le miro, con el ceño fruncido y con la voz más fría y dura que tenia le pregunto —Al entender eso…significa que tu ¿estás feliz?

Ichigo perdió la sonrisa un instante, antes de recomponerla, aunque lo que menos quería era sonreír tras esa pregunta —Claro que estoy feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz? —Ichigo siguió hablando con ese tono frio y fiero.

Le miro fingiendo no entender, aunque se sentía muy mal.

—No entiendo.

Sus ojos lilas se encontraron con los marrones de él, leyendo en ambos el dolor y resentimiento, al igual que el amor que ahora era imposible, un amor que para el colmo él ni siquiera intentaba luchar. Ella ya había llorado mucho por él, si Ichigo la quería tendría que demostrárselo, ya no volvería a pasar por lo que paso diez años atrás.

—Hay algunas cosas que pasan, que jamás entenderás, Ichigo.

Le miro de abajo arriba con rapidez, casi con desprecio y se fue.

Ichigo rio con tristeza.

—Hay algunas cosas que pasan, que jamás entenderás, Rukia—susurro con la voz rota.

.

.

.

—Jajajajaja.

La pequeña Rukia reía mientras miraba a Renji. A pesar de que él, era el principal causante de que todos sus planes se fueran abajo, no le caía mal. El chico era amable y se notaba que tenía un gran aprecio por la señorita Rukia, eso era lo que ella veía, tal vez Renji había confundido el querer con el amar, de la misma forma que su padre confundió el cariño que le tenía a su madre con el amor que tenia hacia la otra Rukia.

Se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, y ahora se encontraban en la tienda del chico. Renji estaba acostado sobre una manta en el piso, y ella estaba sobre una tabla que el levantaba para hacer ejercicios, como si fueran pesas.

La niña miro a un lado, y encontró una foto que le hacía familiar. Rukia Kuchiki sonriendo, mientras que Renji le cogía del sari para atraerla hacia él. Le invadió una sensación de deja vú. Había visto lo mismo, pero en vez de Renji, su padre había estado allí.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, tío.

Renji rio.

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué te casas con la señorita Rukia?

El pelirrojo dejo de alzar la superficie sobre la que estaba acostada ella, y se levanto del piso, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa titubeante.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Algún inconveniente?

La niña asintió.

—Sí, es sencillo. Tú eres tan guapo.

—Jajaja, gracias.

—Pero la señorita Rukia no es guapa —dijo la niña, fingiendo desdén y señalando la foto. Quería que él dejara a Rukia, sabía que la Kuchiki no lo haría.

Renji miro la foto y la levanto del suelo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es fea, gorda y pequeña.

Eso no coincidía en nada con la descripción de Rukia, pero Renji le seguía la corriente.

—Sabes, puedes tener a quien quieras.

— ¿A quien yo quiera?

—Exacto.

— ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿te casarías conmigo?

La pequeña Rukia sonrió.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no.

— ¿Porque? ¿Tan feo soy?

Sus risas resonaron.

—Entonces, tú debes encontrarme una chica linda, amable y gentil.

—La he encontrado.

Renji le miro divertido. Apenas y había terminado de hablar y la niña ya había encontrado a quien sería su pareja ideal. Esa niña sí que era astuta.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡Ella!

La pequeña Rukia señalo un poster, donde estaba la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño, muy guapa. Ella había pegado los poster.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Neelam? —Renji comenzó a reír.

—Uhm —la niña miro el poster de su ídolo, y luego dirigió su mirada gris al poster que estaba al lado. —Entonces ella.

Renji miro atónito, a la figura de Riruka Dokugamine, reconocida modelo, y la chica que le había caído tan bien. Lo considero un momento, pero al instante se reprocho por pensar tonterías. Riruka sonreía coquetamente desde el poster, admitía que era una mujer muy guapa y coqueta. Pero él quería a Rukia.

—Supongamos que digo si —dijo Renji—entonces habría que encontrarle una pareja para Rukia.

—Ya lo encontré —canturreo la niña, feliz.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Te lo digo, de verdad?

—No, no, no…

Volvieron a reír un momento más.

—Renji.

Los dos miraron a donde provenía la voz de Rukia, ella estaba parada en la entrada de la tienda, tenía una expresión decidida y dura. Evito en todo momento la mirada de la niña y se concentro en mirar a su prometido.

—Quiero partir esta misma noche.

.

.

.

La pequeña Rukia salió corriendo de la tienda, llorando a mares.

— ¿Rukia? —Natsuki y Kasumi le salieron al encuentro, pero la niña les ignoro y se concentro en seguir su camino hacia su tienda, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No, déjenla —les dijo Masaki con dureza.

Las tres observaron con dolor, como todo acababa.

Rukia llego a su tienda y se tiro sobre la cama, sollozando y abrazando el retrato de su madre. ¡No había podido cumplir su promesa! Rukia Kuchiki se marchaba esa misma noche con Renji, para colmo adelantarían su matrimonio. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Había hecho un montón de cosas para juntar a su padre con la otra Rukia y al final no había servido de nada. De nada.

Ichigo ingreso justo cuando la niña empezó a sollozar con más fuerza. Se acerco a donde estaba su hija, y se puso en cunclillas, tenía los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas también, pero ninguna se derramaba. Abrazo a su hija y le beso la frente.

La niña se tiro a sus brazos, llorando.

Los dos entendieron perfectamente que todo se había terminado.

.

.

.

Cuando se enteraron de que la señorita Rukia se iba, todos salieron a despedirla. Los niños, el señor Almeida y Masaki. La mayoría de los pequeños sollozaban, la querían mucho, y se iba antes de que terminara el campamento.

—Hasta luego, señor Almeida.

Almeida le sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Masaki.

La castaña la miro con tristeza y la abrazo con un pequeño sollozo, en el momento en que ella se fuera, también se iría la felicidad de su familia. Rukia camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña Rukia, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió por última vez, para ir hacia donde estaba Renji, con la puerta del auto abierta.

— ¿Usted se va? —la voz de Ryo le hizo parar. Volteo a verlo sorprendida, en todo el tiempo que estuvo nunca le oyó hablar—no se vaya.

Rukia sonrió dulcemente. Se acerco a él, y le abrazo.

—Rukia.

Cuando se disponía a irse de nuevo, otra voz la detuvo, pero esta vez era Ichigo.

Se volteo sorprendida. Estaba segura de que él no se despediría, eso haría las cosas increíblemente más fáciles. Pero al parecer las cosas no serian fáciles para ella. Ichigo camino con lentitud hasta donde estaba su amiga, mirándole.

—Te ibas a ir…sin despedirte ¿otra vez?

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella, miro sus ojos llorosos y sin decir palabra, tomo su mano y la alzo; con la otra, saco un chal rojo lleno de puntos blancos. Era el chal que le había regalado Rukia a Senna el día que se fue de Karakura, el día en que Senna comprendió que Rukia amaba a Ichigo, el día que Rukia comprendió que Senna compartiría una vida junto a Ichigo. La pelinegra no pensaba que aun lo conservaban.

—Le diste eso a Senna cuando iba a comenzar una nueva vida —pronuncio —Hoy vas a comenzar una nueva vida…estoy seguro de que tu e Ichigo serán muy felices juntos.

Rukia sollozo, mientras bajaba su mano con el chal.

—Rejo. Se llama Renji.

Ichigo comprendió lo que había dicho demasiado tarde. Había sido una muestra de sus sentimientos indirectamente.

Rukia se mordió el labio para no sollozar y se fue tras Renji. El pelirrojo le sonrió y se despidió de todos con un gesto de mano.

El auto arranco y fue por el sendero, fuera del campamento y fuera de la vida de todos. La pequeña Rukia empezó a llorar, mientras apretaba sus manos impotente, al ver que no había cumplido su promesa.

Ichigo se le acerco, tratando de consolarla, pero la niña no se lo permitió, sollozando fue hacia su tienda, con Kasumi y Natsuki siguiéndoles.

Masaki puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, que aun miraba el lugar por donde había desaparecido el auto y Rukia en el.

—Siempre así de doloroso. El amor —le dijo.

Ichigo no dijo nada.

.

.

.

Días después en su mansión, Rukia miro a su madre y a Matsumoto, a la que había mandado llamar.

—Quiero que comiencen los preparativos de la boda. En dos días me caso con Renji.

Hisana y Matsumoto le miraron con tristeza e incredulidad.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me estoy dando una escapadita de mis estudios para dejarles este capi, disculpen los errores del capo pasado, estoy tan ocupada que no lo revise la segunda vez para asegurarme de cambiar bien los nombres. espero que este no tenga ningun error.**_

_**besos**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	17. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17:**

**Te amo**

Las puertas a la entrada de la mansión Kuchiki se abrieron, dejando pasar el lujosos auto de Renji, en el que se encontraban él y Rukia, la ultima con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que intentaba ocultar a toda costa. Había sido más dificil de lo que creyó, dejarlos ahí, sin dar explicaciones de su ida, de la misma forma que dejo a Ichigo y los demás diez años atrás.

Pero no podía, no podía seguir viendo la expresión de indiferencia de Ichigo y no llorar ni culparle por todo, había sido una tonta al creer que el la quería, era obvio que a la que quería era a Senna ¿no? Por eso la prefirió a ella en su momento.

Renji le sonrió con tristeza mientras aparcaba el coche a la entrada de su mansión, le había hecho creer que estaba triste porque se había ido demasiado rápido, y sabia que en el fondo el pelirrojo estaba más que feliz, al fin se casarían, años esperándola y al fin lograría que ella le aceptara completamente. Porque incluso aunque estuvieran comprometidos, Renji no dejo de dudar ni por un segundo, tuvo miedo de que Rukia le dejara, pero no sería así, estaba seguro, aunque en su interior aun resonaran las palabras de Riruka.

Hisana y Matsumoto que había sido llamada por Rukia mientras salía del campamento, prácticamente ordenándole ir a la India, las esperaban en la puerta, con expresiones afligidas y contrariadas, algo les decía que lo que fuese que Rukia quisiera decirles no sería nada bueno y en cuanto vieron sus ojos llenos se lagrimas y marcados de profunda tristeza supieron que algo malo había pasado.

Matsumoto se removió inquieta cuando Rukia sonrió tristemente, de la misma forma que sonrió cuando se despidió de ella en Japón, todo por Ichigo… ¿Acaso el haber salido antes del campamento también era causa de Ichigo? Supo que el peli naranja, su hija y Masaki habían ido al campamento y tuvo la certeza de que se habían reencontrado y creyó que todo saldría bien, pero al ver a aquella muchacha a la que quería como hija entendió que nada salió bien.

Seguía igual de lastimada que diez años atrás.

Renji le saludo alegremente, asintiendo cuando paso por su lado y entro en la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia le siguió haciéndoles un gesto para que la acompañaran, camino hasta la sala con lentitud y se fijo que Yuzu estaba allí, leyendo un libro.

—Nee-san —sonrió levantándose la Kuchiki menor.

La abrazo y cuando sintió el abrazo mecánico de su hermana supo que algo andaba mal, miro a Renji, pero este se encogió de hombros y después miro a su madre y Matsumoto, ellas tampoco dijeron nada. Miro los ojos lilas de Rukia y vio como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Nee-san? —repitió, secando aquella lagrima.

Rukia parpadeo y sonrió falsamente. Soltándose del agarre de su hermana paso de Renji y camino hasta apoyarse en la vitrina que contenía varios adornos y jarrones llenos de flores, suspiro y trago con fuerza.

—Quiero que comiencen los preparativos de la boda. En dos días me caso con Renji. —anuncio dándose la vuelta, con una mirada firme.

Renji y Yuzu le miraron con la boca abierta, Hisana y Matsumoto le miraron con tristeza e incredulidad.

—R-Rukia ¿Estás segura? —cuestiono el pelirrojo, sin entender el cambio de actitud de su novia, semanas antes le estaba rogando por que se casaran lo más rápido posible y ahora era ella la que quería adelantar la boda.

—Muy segura.

—Pero nee-san —corto Yuzu, mirando de reojo a Matsumoto—una boda toma tiempo, no podemos celebrar tu boda de un día para otro.

Rukia sonrió con tristeza.

—La mayoría de los arreglos ya estan casi listos, envíen las invitaciones rápido y aceleren todos los preparativos, si es necesario contraten más personas.

La Kuchiki menor abrió la boca, dispuesta a seguir encontrando negativas a esa absurda idea, pero con un ligero gesto de su mano Rukia la callo, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, ella solita se daba cuenta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás para su decisión, sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo nunca murieron y para su lamentable suerte esos sentimientos le estaban lastimando demasiado, más de lo que quería. Y si, era un tontería usar a Renji de esa forma, pero quería irse lejos, donde no volviera a encontrar a Ichigo, donde todo volviera a ser como antes de que se reencontraran y eso solo podía lograrlo con Renji, estaba segura que algún día aprendería a amarlo.

Ignoro el gesto desaprobatorio de su madre y subió las escaleras de la sala, para ir a su dormitorio, se encerraría allí hasta el día de la boda, quería llorar y que nadie le interrumpiera. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

.

.

.

Orihime rio una vez más, Uryū a su lado frunció el ceño, sin el menor atisbo de alegría. Su mujer sabia que detestaba estar en medio de conversaciones femeninas, pero claro Orihime había ignorado eso y se puso a platicar alegremente con Riruka, que había perdido el avión, sobre el chico que conoció y que resulto ser el prometido de Rukia.

_Rukia es mi mejor amiga, la necesito conmigo._

Aquellas palabras volvieron a su mente, sin entender porque había recordado eso, aquellas palabras las pronuncio Ichigo cuando Rukia se fue, poco después de que llevaran a Momo a su casa para tranquilizarla por la partida de Toushiro, su amigo había estado llorando y él le había dicho que ya dejara de llorar, que parecía marica, a cambio Ichigo con la voz rota le dijo eso.

¿Por qué rayos había recordado eso?

El timbre sonó, el empleado de los Kurosaki se dirigió a abrir la puerta y pudieron ver como la silueta de Momo se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, de la mano de su hija Hina. Los dos pasaron sonrientes, bueno mejor dicho la niña ya que la pelinegra parecía estar en otro mundo.

— ¡Momo!

Riruka y Orihime se pararon felices y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga y llenaron de besos a Hina, la niña se aparto de forma suave y rápido de aquellas caricias, detestaba que la consintieran mucho.

—Uryū —saludo de forma distraída Momo, cuando se hubo sentado al frente de él, al lado de Ino.

El hizo un gesto de saludo, sin musitar palabra.

—No te cuesta nada saludar, eh —le reprocho Riruka.

— ¿Es que no llegan a un Natsuki y Kasumi, tío Uryū?—pregunto Hina con el ceño fruncido.

El aludido parpadeo ¿Por qué habrían de llegar? El campamento terminaba en unas semanas y sabían que las niñas no se moverían de allí, no cuando habían ido con tanta desesperación hacia allá, como si esperaran encontrarse a alguien y claro a la que habían encontrado fue a Rukia Kuchiki.

—Cariño —dijo Orihime con dulzura—aun faltan algunas semanas para que ellas regresen.

Momo sacudió la cabeza, con sorpresa. Si había traído a su hija era porque sabía que ellas ya estaban en la casa o no demorarían en llegar, por lo menos eso le habían dicho Natsuki y Kasumi por teléfono a Hina, cuando llamaron horas atrás.

—Natsuki y Kasumi me llamaron —explico Hina—dijeron que estaban saliendo del campamento y que viniera a verlas, que era urgente.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Riruka, sorprendida.

Las mujeres se miraron un momento, y el timbre sonó otra vez. Cuando el empleado abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a los dueños con expresiones angustiadas en sus rostros, Masaki tenía la mirada baja y triste, Ichigo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y apretaba los puños y Rukia estaba llorando a lágrima viva, siendo abrazada por sus dos amigas.

—Natsuki—Orihime se paro para saludar a su hija, pero en cuanto miro a los demás se quedo en su sitio, confundida — ¿Qué…

Rukia sollozo una vez más, sus ojos marrones inundados de lágrimas les miraron una vez, y luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta ir a su cuarto a encerrarse, las niñas que ya estaban preparadas para eso salieron tras ella, pitando. Hina miro confundida el lugar por donde su amiga había ido y luego algo vacilante la siguió.

— ¿Ichigo? —pregunto Uryū, inseguro.

—Uryū —saludo Ichigo con voz ronca, sonriendo con falsedad —Natsuki…ella…está bien.

— ¿Ichigo-kun? —Orihime le miro preocupada — ¿Estás bien?

Ichigo asintió y sin decir más, fue hasta su cuarto con los puños apretados. Riruka miro Masaki interrogante, aprovechando que Momo miraba a otro lado incomoda, y Orihime y Uryū miraban el lugar por donde se había ido Ichigo, no muy seguros de seguirle.

—Ellos estan b….

—No intentes decirnos que estan bien, Masaki —le corto Riruka exasperada—es obvio que no estan bien. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estan aquí? Se suponía que el campamento aun demoraría y que ustedes estaban con Rukia, queríamos verla y nos los prohibieron y aparecen aquí sin explicaciones… ¿Qué paso?

Los ojos marrones de Riruka taladraron los de Masaki, sabía que ella no se daría por vencida así de fácil y no le sacaría información así porque así, pero esta vez probaría ser tan testaruda como ella e Ichigo y se enteraría de que había sucedido. No podían esperar que ella se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando veía como parte de su familia (porque así los consideraba) estaba lamentando algo que ella no sabía.

Masaki suspiro.

—Está bien, les diré la verdad.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaron Riruka, Momo y Orihime sorprendidas. No era normal que Masaki Kurosaki se rindiera tan fácilmente en algo, eso significaba el fin del mundo.

—Hmp.

—Masaki, estas asustándome —comento Riruka impaciente.

La castaña ignoro ese comentario.

— ¿Quieren que les cuente no? —Asintieron —bien. Las lágrimas de Ichigo y de mi nieta tienen una sencilla explicación: Rukia.

Y entonces comenzó a explicarles todo, lo de la carta de Senna, los planes de la pequeña Rukia, la ayuda que le habían dado, con eso Orihime y Uryū entendieron de donde Natsuki sabía todo lo sucedido en el pasado entre ellos. Momo sin embargo estaba tensa, hablar de Rukia también significaba hablar de Toushiro de forma indirecta y esa la lastimaba más. Riruka aun estaba sorprendida de lo brillante y astuta que demostró ser su "sobrina" de solo ocho años para juntar a dos personas que estaban seguros no se volverían a encontrar. ¡Ellas le habían buscado por años! Y la niña le encontró en cuestión de semanas, era algo humillante para ellos, pero a la vez maravilloso porque había traído a su amiga de regreso.

—Si ellos se encontraron…. ¿Qué pasa ahora? —interrumpió Riruka.

— ¡Estoy contando eso! —Se quejo Masaki —eh….Ellos se enamoraron.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el que todos cambiaron miradas, inclusive Momo había olvidado su dolor por Toushiro. Al final Riruka lo rompió.

—Vale, no te pongas a bromear.

—No estoy bromeando, Riruka —dijo con sequedad.

—P-Pero —tartamudeo Orihime, shockeada — está diciendo que Senna hizo esto para que ellos… ¿se enamoraran? Que le dijo a la pequeña Rukia que los juntara… ¿Cómo pareja?

—Creo que eso era obvio —dijo Masaki —el amor es la amistad, si ella no puede ser mi mejor amiga, no puedo estar enamorado de ella, esas fueron las palabras de Ichigo aquel día, y ese mismo día Rukia comenzó a verlo de otra forma.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos picándole de forma incomoda, se negaba a creerlo.

—Rukia…estaba enamorada de Ichigo—entendió —ella….

—Se fue al día siguiente de que Senna e Ichigo se hicieran novios —susurro Ino mordiéndose el labio — ¿Cómo no le entendimos? ¡Se supone que éramos sus amigas! —exclamo frustrada.

Uryū frunció los labios sin decir nada.

—Él también estaba enamorado de ella, ¿no? —prácticamente fue una afirmación.

—Sí, pero el tonto de mi hijo confundió la atracción que sentía por Senna por el amor que sentía por Rukia, creyó que solo era cariño de amigos. Aunque sin Senna, la pequeña Rukia no estaría aquí, cada cosa sucede por algo y así les toco la vida a ellos tres.

—Toushiro…—entonces susurro Momo —él se fue con Rukia…por eso….el no me abandono porque quiso.

Masaki asintió.

—Según lo que se, Rukia había hecho mucho por Toushiro, desde la muerte del padre de este y el no quiso dejarla sola cuando se fue, por eso no dijo nada.

—Pero…

—Renji llego —conto Masaki —y todo acabo. Cuando se entero que Rukia estaba comprometida Ichigo prefirió no entrometerse, y como idiota dejo el camino libre a Renji, como es natural eso no le gusto a Rukia, ya había llorado diez años por él así que partió hace unas horas, en unos días estarán llegando a la India.

—Ichigo es un idiota —exclamo Riruka furiosa —la dejo ir, ¡la dejo ir otra vez!

Salió corriendo de allí, con sus ojos marrones brillando de furia y una tarjetita en sus manos.

—Iremos a ver a Ichigo-kun —susurro Orihime.

Ella y Uryū se levantaron y sin pedir permiso subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaba el cuarto de Ichigo.

.

.

Riruka miro la tarjeta con fijeza, allí estaba apuntado el numero de celular de Renji, el pelirrojo se lo había dado diciendo que si tenía algún problema le llamara, y que si estaba en sus manos le ayudaría. Pero ¿Cómo le ayudaría a parar su propia boda?

Por lo que sabía Renji si quería mucho a Rukia, no sería justo, pero lo que le motivaba a actuar no solo era que pensaba que su amigo era un completo y absoluto imbécil por dejar ir de nuevo a Rukia si no porque se sintió furiosa, al saber que él se casaría.

Solo había hablado con Renji unas horas y no sabía que había pasado, él le había gustado mucho, las horas parecieron minutos a su lado y quiso saber muchísimo más de él, pero ambos tenían cosas que hacer. Y entonces lo supo, eso era el amor a primera vista, ¿eh?

Le dolía, le dolía saber que realmente se iba a casar con Rukia. Marco el número de celular de Renji. Contesto al tercer timbrazo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Renji? Soy Riruka.

—Ah, eres tu preciosa. ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el aeropuerto, en unos minutos salgo con Rukia hacia la India.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime.

—Renji…no te cases, por favor no lo hagas —suplico —Yo…te amo.

.

.

.

Ichigo ignoro las golpeteos constantes en su puerta de sus dos amigos, no quería hablar con nadie ¿Por qué no le entendían? Estaba dolido y mucho, ¿Por qué no se largaban y lo dejaban en paz? Ya no tenía a Rukia, la había dejado ir como un estúpido, era su culpa…pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella estaba comprometida y siempre le dijo que solo se casaría por amor, debía estar enamorada de Renji y el solo había confundido las cosas.

¿Por qué todo era tan dificil y complejo?

Cogió la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche y la miro, ahí estaba Senna sonriéndole como siempre.

—Sigues siendo tan tontito —susurro una cálida voz en su oído.

Se sobresalto mirando a todos lados, conocida esa voz de sobra pero no la había escuchado en ocho años, era la voz de Senna. Y para su sorpresa vio como la figura de su difunta esposa apareció sentada a su lado, con un vestido blanco, tan hermosa como siempre.

—Senna —susurro.

Debía estar demasiado dolido para tener semejantes delirios, pero eso ya no le importaba, solo quería estar en un lugar donde pudiera olvidar todo, con su esposa allí tal vez se sentiría mucho mejor, incluso aunque fuera solo una ilusión.

—No te estanques en el pasado, cariño —le dijo de forma suave —cuida de nuestra hija.

—Yo…

Le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, se sentía bien. Senna soltó una risita.

—Solo busca en tu corazón y encontraras la respuesta a todas tus preguntas —dijo sonriendo.

Senna movió su mano hasta llevarla a los ojos del peli naranja, Ichigo sonrió de forma cálida y cuando cerró los ojos, apareció la imagen de Rukia sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. Rukia siempre tan linda y sincera, aquella amiga a la que quería tanto y de la que irremediablemente se había enamorado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Senna ya no estaba a su lado, miro la foto de su esposa y recordó otra vez a la pelinegra.

—Rukia—musito.

_Teniendo siete años hicieron una promesa, una importante promesa._

—_Seremos amigos para siempre._

—_Para siempre._

_Sonrieron y volvieron con los demás, para seguir comiendo y jugando._

_._

_Siete años después todo ya era diferente, con catorce años Rukia tenía puesta una blusa blanca floja y un pantalón jean algo flojo, aun tenía el cabello corto. Conversaba alegremente con Orihime._

_También estaban celebrando navidad._

— _¡Ichigo! _

_Volteo para ver como Rukia se le tiraba encima, acababa de llegar a la fiesta en la casa de Uryū, en cuanto lo vio la pelinegra fue por él, le ayudo a levantarse y lo arrastro hasta el patio. De verdad había cambiado mucho._

— _¿Qué pasa Rukia?_

— _¡Reafirmemos nuestra promesa! —exigió levantando su meñique._

— _¿Qué hagamos qué?_

—_Prometamos que seremos amigos para siempre, que nadie nos separara, incluso aunque nos casemos con personas que vivan en lugares diferentes, siempre estaremos juntos ¿Si? Para siempre._

—_Eres extraña, Rukia —comento, encogiéndose de hombros y uniendo el meñique con el de su amiga —pero bien, nadie no separara. Aunque espero que te cases con alguien que merezca la pena, eh. _

_Rukia rio, pasando su mano por su corto cabello._

—_Siempre serás mi mejor amigo y solo me casare por amor. La persona que sea mi esposo tendrá que querer a mis amigos, si no pues ya se puede ir buscando a alguien que le aguante._

_Ichigo la miro fijamente._

— _¿Por qué no te dejas crecer el pelo?_

— _¿Para qué?_

—_La mayoría de las chicas lo hacen._

—_Yo no soy la mayoría de las chicas, Ichigo. Además no me gusta mucho._

—_En unos años dejaras que lo haga, cuando te guste algún chico._

—_Ah, sí me gusta un chico es otra cosa, además ese chico me quiere, debe quererme por como soy, si no, no le intereso de verdad. Y tengo mucha hambre, vamos._

_Tiro de su mano, y se unieron a sus demás amigos._

Ichigo salió de sus recuerdos para ver como Uryū abría la puerta de una patada, Orihime estaba atrás de su esposo con el puño levantado, parecía que ella había querido tumbar la puerta antes, y el peli naranja agradeció que Uryū fuera quien abriera incluso a la mala, Orihime hubiese reducido a astillas su pobre puerta.

—Ya basta, Ichigo-kun—dijo Orihime, entrando a paso fuerte hasta detenerse frente a él. —Deja de auto compadecerte.

—Tu hija sigue llorando —dijo Uryū —eres su padre, ve con ella.

—Rukia no me quiere ver —mascullo y se estaba refiriendo a ambas.

Los dos suspiraron.

—Ichigo-kun —dijo Orihime con tranquilidad, sentando a su derecha, donde había estado Senna—somos tus mejores amigos, estamos preocupados por ti.

—Se mas fuerte, idiota—le reprendió el Ishida.

Él no dijo nada, solo atino a tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, instantes después notó como Orihime y Uryū le imitaban silenciosamente.

—Estaremos contigo —susurro Orihime

—Hmp…hasta el fin —termino Uryū

Ichigo sonrió.

.

.

.

Días después les llego la invitación, una bonita invitación a la boda de Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai, cuando vio esa tarjeta, la pequeña Rukia (que había salido de su cuarto gracias a la insistencia de su abuelo Isshin) volvió a sollozar y regreso otra vez a su cuarto.

Todos los adultos suspiraron. Todos estaban almorzando, de verdad no sabían qué hacer y la bendita invitación tenía que llegar cuando estaban haciendo todo lo posible por calmar a la consentida de la casa.

—Voy a ir —dijo Ichigo levantándose de la mesa.

Riruka le miro con incredulidad, su rostro hermoso estaba lleno de tristeza — ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Ichigo… —dijeron a la vez el matrimonio Ishida.

—Le prometí hace años que estaría con ella siempre, incluso aunque ya no me quiera dentro de su vida.

—Iremos contigo —dijeron todos a la vez.

.

.

.

En la India la mansión Kuchiki estaba rebosando de invitados, por todos lados se escuchaba el bullicio y las canciones de las chicas hindús, la mayoría de las familias habían ido a presenciar el matrimonio más prometedor que había.

Rukia estaba con otras chicas hindús, observando desde las escaleras todo el espectáculo, no sonreía ni nada, más que su boda parecía su funeral. Yuzu y Toushiro le observaban a una prudente distancia, la verdad no quisieran que todo acabara así, antes habían estado felices porque ella se casaba para darse una nueva oportunidad, sonreía y estaba muy feliz…pero desde que volvió del campamento todo era muy diferente, se la pasaba llorando amargamente, sin vida y nada feliz.

—Mira —dijo una chica al lado de Rukia — ¡Renji está muy guapo!

—Ya quisiera casarme yo con él.

— ¿Y por que tú? Yo estoy mejor.

La pelinegra no hizo caso a esa pequeña discusión, siempre era así. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Suspiro con tristeza y espero que todo siguiera su curso, se fue dejándolas discutir y se metió en un habitación, recordando aquel deseo que pidió con Ichigo años atrás.

Hisana iba de un lado a otro, ordenando a los demás que hacer, la verdad todo era un verdadero ajetreo, la boda había sido adelantada por mucho y había tenido que trabajar muy duro para que todo saliera bien.

— ¡Hey! Solo haz lo que te dije y todo irá bien —le dijo a un chico, se volteo y se topo con personas a las que no conocía, miro atentamente sus rostros, ellos parecían confusos y miraban a todos lados, como buscando a alguien, entonces el peli naranja le miro, parpadeo e hizo un asentimiento en su dirección.

—Bah, cállate idiota —le espeto un hombre pelinegro al chico de cabello naranja.

Eso era, eran aquellos chicos (aunque ya adultos) que estaban en la única foto que había visto de Rukia en Japón, sus amigos de Karakura.

Ichigo le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Eres Ichigo, verdad? —pregunto con interés.

Él le miro sorprendido.

—Sí, soy Ichigo. Rukia y yo…

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Hisana mirándole con tristeza. Entonces su mirada se topo con una niña de casi diez años de ojos verdes y cabello negro… ¿un momento? Esa niña de ojos verdes se parecía mucho a Toushiro, a su sobrino. Pero no tuvo mucho de tiempo de verla ya que una mujer se interpuso entre ella.

Momo miro con recelo a Hisana y sin decir nada, arrastro a su hija hasta afuera.

—Eh…la boda ha sido muy apresurada, siéntense por favor, aun tengo que atender muchas cosas.

Hisana se despidió con un gesto.

— ¿Rukia? —en cuanto Hisana se despidió, Ichigo miro a todos lados su hija ya no estaba con él, y Riruka tampoco. — ¡Rukia!

.

.

.

Renji pasó al salón de los Kuchiki bailando, con los demás hombres tras él, haciendo ya la ceremonia de ingreso, tenia puesto ya el gorro ceremonial, y sonreía. Todas las chicas le tiraron pétalos conforme pasaba.

Pero encontró algo que no esperaba entre el público, a la pequeña Rukia, a esa niña que le había caído tan bien llorando, fue hasta ella y se puso en cunclillas, tratando de calmarla y vio a Riruka, cerca de ellos también llorando. Ninguno de los dos se pudo mantener la mirada mucho tiempo, mas después de lo que dijo la chica.

—Tío…—lloro.

Riruka cerró los ojos, dejando las lágrimas correr suavemente por sus mejillas.

Renji entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba, no era tan tonto. Pero aun le faltaba comprobar algo, solo una cosa. Se paro dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero sintió como una pequeña mano tomo la suya.

Miro hacia atrás y vio como la niña le había tomado del brazo, mientras que del otro tiraba de Riruka, las dos aun lloraban. Rukia le miro suplicante.

De hecho Renji también le miraba así, no podía renunciar a Rukia, no podía, quería que la niña dejara de confundirlo.

.

.

Ichigo dejo a los demás buscando también a Riruka y Rukia ¿Dónde se habían metido? Subió por las escaleras, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero tenía que encontrar a su hija, en el caso de que no aguantara mucho ver la boda de la mujer a la que amaba con otro, y si quería irse no iba a dejar a su hija ahí.

Rukia estaba demasiado concentrado en ver las estrellas, recordando las palabras de Ichigo sobre las estrellas fugaces, sus ojos lilas pasearon por todo el oscuro cielo en busca de la dichosa estrella, pero no la encontraba.

— ¡Rukia!

Volteo al oír la voz de Ichigo, el acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estaba. Sus miradas chocaron al instante. La mirada de Ichigo recorrió el vestido melón que tenia puesta, junto con el velo del mismo color y todos los adornos de oro. Estaba realmente hermosa, pero le dolía, le dolía verla así cuando estaba vestida para casarse con otro.

Miro a otro lado, apretando la mandíbula, mientras que Rukia bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Ichigo recordó las palabras de Senna, las de Orihime y Uryū y volvió a mirarla, avanzo con paso decidido hasta ella, cerrando las puertas tras él. Rukia le miro con sorpresa, pensaba que se iría rápido, pero no fue así. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella, y sin evitarlo levanto la mano para tocarle el rostro.

Pero Ichigo se lo impidió, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su corazón, como diciéndole que era suyo y repitió el mismo proceso con ella, lo mismo que hicieron aquella vez en el juego de películas en la fogata. Aquello significa "Te quiero" lo que siempre había querido escuchar o en este caso saber,

Pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios, Ichigo le sonrió tristemente y volteo para salir. Cuando abrió la puerta para irse la miro otra vez.

—Nunca lo olvides, Rukia—susurro Ichigo, con lágrimas en los ojos —te quiero, te amo. Pero quiero que seas feliz.

La pelinegra se llevo las manos a la boca, sollozando. El vestido de novia rozo el piso, justo donde caían sus lagrimas.

—I-Ichigo…

—Te amo. Eres la única a la que amo.

Di la vuelta, limpiándose las lagrimas y fue otra vez al salón a buscar a su hija.

.

.

.

Todos miraron a Ichigo con tristeza, el peli naranja no dijo nada, solo atino a coger la mano de su desesperada hija y miro hacia el inicio de las escaleras donde Hisana empezaba a aparecer con Rukia. Riruka a su lado estaba abrazada a Isshin y Masaki también llorando, con Orihime a su lado susurrándole algunas cosas.

Las dos Kuchiki junto a algunas chicas hindús comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, a mitad de las mismas la novia se detuvo.

Rukia miro a Ichigo directamente, las lágrimas amenazaban resbalar por sus mejillas, pero no podía hacer más que mirar a los ojos marrones del hombre del que estaba enamorada. De su primer amor.

—Rukia—susurro Hisana, al ver que no avanzaba.

Se había quedado a mitad de las escaleras, sollozando y con la mirada enfocada en un hombre de cabello naranja.

—Es el momento propicio, que la novia baje —dijo el que los iba a casar.

Pero ella no se movía, y ya todos la miraban en silencio, sin saber que pensar. Rukia sollozaba y se mordía los labios, la mirada de Renji se ensombreció

—Es el momento propicio, traigan a la novia —repitió el que los iba a casar.

Renji miraba de Ichigo a Rukia, con la comprensión brillando en sus oscuros ojos. Se levanto del pandol de la boda y se quito el gorro ceremonial de la boda, tirándolo al piso sin consideración, avanzo hacia donde estaba Rukia sollozando. Hisana, Matsumoto y Yuzu miraron algo asustadas su expresión fría y se medio apartaron cuando el llego hasta la mitad de las escaleras y miro a Rukia erguido en toda su estatura.

—R-Renji…—tartamudeo la Kuchiki, asustada al ver su mirada fría.

Renji miro a Ichigo, miro a la pequeña Rukia y volvió la mirada hacia su prometida.

—Te dije que si era necesario tiraría de tu mano hasta el pandol de la boda, y así lo hare —dijo en un susurro frio e inexpresivo, pero que sin embargo ante aquel silencio muchos oyeron.

Con algo de brusquedad cogió la mano de Rukia y la obligo a bajar las escaleras, Renji la llevaba a la fuerza para que se casaran. Nadie dijo nada e Ichigo retrocedió, Rukia no hacía nada para liberarse de Renji, así que se casarían. Quiso irse, pero los otros no se movían.

Alrededor todos observaba afligidos aquel matrimonio que parecía tragedia. Riruka y la pequeña Rukia estaban al frente, justo por donde Renji obligaba a Rukia a bajar y empezó a caminar, los oscuros ojos de Renji se toparon con los marrones de Riruka y de buenas a primeras le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Ella parpadeo…el no iba a obligarla.

Renji siguió caminando, tirando de la mano de Rukia y pasando el pandol de la boda, sin la más mínima intención de ir allí, nadie entendía que pasaba ¿A dónde la llevaba Renji? Cuando estuvieron a mitad de la sala, el pelirrojo la soltó, Rukia retrocedió varios pasos, confundida.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a Rukia.

— ¿Renji? —sollozo indecisa la pelinegra

—Sabes —dijo con tranquilidad y cariño —quise siempre ver el mismo amor en tus ojos, al igual que en los míos. Hoy, lo vi, pero no es para mí —los ojos de Rukia se llenaron otra vez de lagrimas, se sentía muy apenada por eso, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. —Estas, loca, Rukia. Lo has querido siempre. Desde que conoces y entiendes el amor—su voz se volvió más dulce, él entendía lo que pasaba Rukia — lo quieres a él. Ichigo es tu primer amor…

Rukia cerró los ojos ante esa verdad innegable, incapaz de seguir mirando a Renji.

—…Y nadie mejor que yo para saber y entender el primer amor —sus ojos negros se dirigieron a Riruka — ¿Y tú te ibas a quedar callada por mi? ¡Eres estúpida! —Reprendió— ¿Cómo puedo intervenir en este amor que no es para mí? —sonrió con tristeza. Desde que Riruka le dijo que lo amaba, desde que la pequeña Rukia lloro por una vida que quería e iba a perder si se casaba con Rukia, desde que la vio llorar en las escaleras por Ichigo, supo que esa boda no debería llevarse a cabo. — Y de todas maneras, alguien me dijo que era lo suficientemente guapo para tener a quien quisiese. —miro a la pequeña Rukia, que estaba sonriendo radiante, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Rukia sonrió y se tiro sobre Renji, lo abrazo feliz.

—Ve —le dijo Renji, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ella asintió, volteo y se encontró con todos sus antiguos amigos, tan ocupada estaba en ver a Ichigo que no los noto. Uryū le sonrió de medio lado y miro atrás de él, donde estaba Ichigo de espaldas, sin escuchar nada. Él rodo los ojos.

—Eres un idiota con suerte —le dijo dándole un ligero puñetazo haciendo que el peli naranja se volteara —Ve con ella.

Ichigo le fulmino con la mirada, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio como Rukia avanzaba hasta donde estaba él, dio un paso hacia ella, tropezándose gracias al empujón de Kaien, su adorado hermanito. Se miraron un segundo y se abrazaron, llorando y riendo por todo.

Por que al final el primer amor había triunfado.

Riruka camino hasta donde estaba Renji, le cogió de la mano suavemente y miraron donde estaban la pareja abrazándose.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo Riruka casualmente.

—Lo sé.

Todos sonrieron ante la escena, al final todo había resultado.

Ichigo beso la frente de Rukia y se quedaron abrazados.

Al final si hubo boda, pero fue la de Ichigo y Rukia, el ambiente se lleno de alegría. Todo era festividad, Hisana agradeció a Renji y él le guiño el ojo, feliz de que Rukia también lo fuera. Toushiro y Momo fueron afuera a resolver sus problemas.

Riruka le sonrió coquetamente a Renji y ambos empezaron a bailar y cantar junto con los demás, celebrando la boda de Ichigo y Rukia, de dos personas que a pesar de ser tan diferentes estaban hechas el uno para el otro.

_Kuch kuch hota hai_

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Riruka resonó en todo el salón.

La pequeña Rukia aplaudía radiante, y en medio de las personas, por la escaleras pudo ver la figura de su madre paseando y sonriendo, alzo los pulgares como diciendo "bien hecho" y le mando un beso antes de desaparecer.

La niña sonrió y con un pequeño gritito de alegría corrió hasta donde estaban sus padres, porque ahora eran sus padres y se les tiro encima, Ichigo la sujeto y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ahora eran una familia.

—Te amo —le dijo Ichigo

—Te amo —repitió Rukia.

Se dieron un beso lleno de amor y pasión y supieron que todo iría bien.

Por que al final el primer amor había triunfado, por que los sentimientos en sus corazones nunca habian muerto.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_Bien._

_Este es el final de toda la historia. Les agradezco todo su apoyo y sus reviews._

_Espero les guste._

_besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	18. Epílogo: ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Kubo Tite..**

**Capitulo 18:**

**Epilogo: ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?**

— ¡No es justo! —vocifero Ichigo.

La niña rodo los ojos ante la actitud sobre protectora de su padre, miró a su nueva madre, Rukia, un año había pasado desde que se casó con su padre, y a pesar de que todo era felicidad en su hogar, no cambio la forma de pensar de su adorable padre.

Rukia soltó una risita al ver como su hijastra rodaba los ojos con cansancio.

— Estás haciendo el ridículo —le informo Uryū de forma desinteresada, mientras que junto a Orihime estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de la familia Kurosaki, mirando televisión, aunque habían abandonado eso para ver la nueva diversión, o sea a Ichigo tratar de impedir que su hija saliera con uno de sus amigos al cine.

Ichigo le hizo un gesto grosero y camino hasta donde estaba su hija, tomándole de los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente.

—No iras —aseguro.

La pequeña Rukia le miro divertida.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunto arqueando las cejas — ¿Quién me lo impedirá?

Le miro con un tic en su ojo.

—Yo, por supuesto.

— ¿Tu y cuantos más? —le desafío.

— ¡Bastantes más! —chillo rojo de la furia, y se volteo a ver a sus demás amigos, todos conversaban entre ellos, empezando a ignorar su conversación, aunque se estaban divirtiendo al ver a Ichigo con la cara desencajada al verse solo. — ¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos que impedir que se aprovechen de mi bebe! —grito.

—Ya no soy un bebé, papá —espeto la niña —tengo casi diez años y ¿sabes qué? ¡Adiós!

Se soltó del agarre de su padre con agilidad y corrió hasta la puerta y cerrándola con demasiada rapidez, Rukia le siguió al instante dejando a un paralizado Ichigo, el pobre no reaccionaba.

—Cuídate mucho —aconsejo la pelinegra acariciando el cabello de la pequeña Rukia.

—Ay, no te preocupes, Jiro-chan me traerá ni bien termine la peli, no sé porque papá hace tanto drama.

Rukia sonrió volteando a ver a la casa, a través de la puerta se escuchaban los estridentes gritos de Ichigo, pero aun no salía, seguro era parado por Kaien y Uryū, los dos siempre impedían que hiciera tonterías.

—Ya sabes, está preocupado por ti.

La niña arqueo las cejas incrédula, topándose con los ojos lilas de su nueva madre, la verdad desde que ella era la esposa de su padre, todo había mejorado en su casa, la dulzura de la Kuchiki dio el toque familiar que pese a todos los esfuerzos de Masaki faltaba antes, le dio el cariño que necesitaba, le hablo de su madre, le dio consejos y ayuda cuando lo necesitaba y lo mejor le iba a dar un hermanito. Vio el vientre redondeado de Rukia, su padre no había perdido nada de tiempo.

—Gracias, Rukia. Por favor consuélalo —le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para acariciarle el vientre —nos vemos, peque.

Empezó a correr, hasta que llego a la esquina y Rukia pudo ver como un chico de cabello negro corto se le acercaba y comenzaban a caminar más lentamente, charlando y sonriendo, no había nerviosismo, ni sonrojos por lo que dedujo fácilmente que solo eran amigos y que no se veían como mas, al menos de momento. Acaricio su vientre, notando la patadita que le dio su hijo y con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta de su casa.

Lo siguiente que supo fue Ichigo estaba delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido y dando miradas asesinas de reojo a sus "amigos". Orihime estaba riendo divertida con Miyako.

—No es justo, Rukia—se lanzo a abrazarla — ¡mi hija es una traidora! ¡Mis amigos son unos traidores!

—I-Ichigo —susurro, la fuerza con la que le estaba abrazando era demasiada.

Orihime bufo divertida y cogió a su amigo del brazo para separarle de un tirón de su amiga, cuando lo logro le dio un merecido golpe por asfixiar a Rukia y mas estando embarazada.

—Ya deja de lloriquear, idiota —acuso Uryū rodando los ojos —Rukia es lo suficientemente grandecita para salir un rato con sus amigos.

—Eso quiero oírte decir cuando Natsuki salga con sus amigos. —le dijo Ichigo enojado.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo —le animo Rukia sonriente —ella va a estar bien. Tiene casi diez años y se parece mucho a Senna, no dejara que se sobrepase.

— No ves, solo tú me entiendes—se tranquilizó. Ichigo pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la pego a él, acariciando su vientre hinchado.

Los demás rodaron los ojos, Ichigo se inclino sobre la pelinegra y la beso como siempre, voltearon y se enfocaron en los demás, cuando esos dos se besaban demoraban muchos minutos en separarse, demasiados para querer seguir viéndolos.

Momo soltó una risita y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Toushiro, estaba feliz de poder estar con todos sus amigos, su esposo y su hija, que por cierto estaba junto a Natsuki y Kasumi planeando como sabotear la cita de Rukia, bueno no era una cita, pero ellos la llamaban así, estaban acordando lo que harían para cobrarse todas las cosas que su amiga les había hecho antes, sería una venganza, aunque sabían que las consecuencias serian peores, pero mientras tuvieran un rato de diversión no les importaba mucho.

—Mamá, ya venimos —dijo Hina levantándose del suelo.

Natsuki y Kasumi se levantaron con ella.

Orihime, Uryū, Miyako y Kaien suspiraron y asintieron, sabían lo que ellos planeaban, como también sabían que no sería malo que vigilaran a la no tan pequeña Rukia y quien mejor que ellas, sus mejores amigas.

Toushiro sonrió de lado, viendo como su hija también se despidió de él, durante el año que paso desde la boda de su prima con Ichigo había estado haciendo todo lo posible para ganarse el cariño de su hija, si bien al principio fue dificil, Hina había heredado el orgullo de él, lo comenzaba a lograr, al menos ya no le ignoraba.

Recordó cuando los vio en la boda.

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirarlos, otra vez. En Japón había sido como una ilusión, pero esta vez estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ella seguía igual, con su cabello recogido en un moño, pero los años le habían sentado muy bien, demasiado para su gusto, a pesar de no estar tan arreglada lograba atraer muchas miradas, miradas que la niña que estaba a su lado espantaba con rapidez._

_Esa niña… ¿Quién era? Y esos ojos, ahora no podía engañarse, estaban a unos cuantos metros, y podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que eran verdes, su mismo color de ojos. Acaso… ¿era su hija?_

_No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo mucho, su prima venia bajando por las escaleras y de pronto paro mirando a una dirección, su cuerpo se tenso; Ichigo estaba allí, claro, esa era la razón por la que Rukia había estado decaída otra vez. Aunque nada pudo prepararlo para lo demás. Renji renuncio a la boda con Rukia, solo por verla feliz y al final su prima acabo casándose con el ciego de Ichigo._

_Bueno, por lo menos con el sería feliz._

_Miro a Momo y esta vez ella se dio cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos antes de que ella le dijera unas cuantas cosas a su hija y saliera fuera._

—_Ve con ella —volteo para ver como Rukia estaba radiante a su lado, riendo junto a Ichigo y mirando por donde Momo se acababa de ir. —Te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo._

—_Aprovecha que Hina está distraída —le dijo Ichigo, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su esposa —a ella no le hará gracia saber que el hombre que abandono a su madre años atrás este aquí._

_Toushiro le miro dudoso._

— _¿Ella es….?_

—_Tu hija, si —confirmo una voz detrás de él, pudo ver a Orihime, Miyako y Tatsuki, la ultima alzo el puño y le dio un buen golpe. No lo esquivo, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, un hilillo de sangre se deslizo de sus labios —Tenía que hacerlo —dijo Tatsuki sacudiéndose las manos —ella sufrió mucho por ti…además ¡¿Porque no estás con ella en este momento?_

_Sin pensárselo dos veces se limpio la sangre y corrió entre la gente para ir hacia afuera, no vio que más se dijeron pero estaba meditando las palabras que Tatsuki confirmo ¡Su hija! ¡Había abandonado a Momo embarazada! ¡Era una maldito!, pero por dentro incluso aunque no lo mostrara se sentía feliz, feliz de tener algo que era de Momo y de él._

_La busco por todos lados y pudo verla parada en el jardín, dándole la espalda y mirando el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Se acerco de forma silenciosa y se paró a un metro de ella._

—_Momo—musito._

—_Toushiro —susurro, volteando a verle con una media sonrisa llena de esperanza —Volviste._

_El parpadeo confuso, hablaba como si le hubiera estado esperando. En realidad siempre quiso ir por ella, pero tenía miedo, miedo de su rechazo por el daño que le provoco. Armo una media sonrisa._

— _¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?_

—_Diez años —dijo mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Momo corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de Toushiro, golpeándolo en el pecho — ¡Diez años! Entiendes, ¡vas a tener que esforzarte para que todo sea como antes!_

—_Sí, sí._

_Momo dejo de llorar y la abrazo, sin palabras, sin más reproches. Así fue siempre, el silencio nunca fue incomodo entre ellos. Y con ese abrazo Toushiro comprendió que ella le perdonaba, le perdonaba por todo, por dejarla sin explicaciones, por nunca comunicarse, por todo el daño que le causo. La pelinegra sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón que hacía que Toushiro se mantuviera siempre con su prima, quería retribuirle lo que ella hizo cuando tenían seis años._

_****************Recuerdo de Toushiro y Rukia cuando tenían seis años **************_

—_No puedes hacer eso —susurro Rukia mirando a su padre con decisión._

_Byakuya le miro con frialdad, acababan de volver del entierro de los padres de Toushiro, los dos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico dejando a Toushiro completamente solo._

—_No es mi problema que pase con él —señalo con sequedad —mi hermana renuncio a los Kuchiki cuando se caso con ese hombre, por lo tanto Toushiro no tiene derecho a nada, si quiere puede ir con la familia de su padre o a un orfanato, no me interesa._

_Rukia le miro con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, mientras que Toushiro miraba con mucho odio a su tío, no pensó que odiara tanto a sus padres a tal punto de echarlo a la calle. Byakuya siguió hablando de forma déspota del padre de Toushiro, tanto que este se harto y comenzó a correr en su dirección, no permitiría que siguiera manchando el nombre de su padre._

— _¡Matsumoto!—grito Rukia._

_La mujer logro detenerlo y empezar a hacerle retroceder. La niña miro a sus padres sin miedo._

— _¿Esa es tu última palabra? —Pregunto tranquilamente — ¿estás seguro de que no quieres a Toushiro aquí? Yo también soy una Kuchiki, de hecho soy la próxima líder del consorcio y quiero que mi primo se quede en esta casa._

_Byakuya le miro sorprendido, por la fiereza y seguridad que veía en su primogénita, no todos los días Rukia se le enfrentaba._

—_Sí._

—_Yo quiero que Toushiro se quede aquí._

—_No se quedara._

— _¡Tiene que haber una forma!_

— _¡Renuncia a tus derechos sobre el consorcio Kuchiki! —Le grito su padre, retándola —renuncia a tu herencia, solo así dejare que alguien como Toushiro entre a la familia. Si tanto quieres a tu primo, entonces renuncia a todo lo que tienes y le permitiré reclamar sus derechos como Kuchiki._

_Rukia bajo la cabeza sorprendida por todo lo dicho. Toushiro, Hisana y Matsumoto veían con furia a Byakuya ¿Cómo le iba a pedir eso? Byakuya solo sonrió, sabía que su hija era demasiado sumisa y débil, no haría eso. No se separaría de ellos, sería así de fácil._

—_Está bien—murmuro —renuncio a mis derechos como primogénita. A cambio de eso cumple tu palabra. Toushiro tendrá derecho a la parte de la herencia que le corresponde de mi tía._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Lo que oyes padre —exclamo Rukia — ¡Desde hoy dejo de vivir en esta casa! Matsumoto es la maestra que pusiste para mí porque no estás satisfecho con la hija que soy, así que ella y Toushiro irán conmigo. No te molestare con mi presencia. Iré a cualquier lado y no tendré derecho a mi parte de la herencia, pero igual debes mantenerme hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años. Yuzu será la heredera del consorcio Kuchiki y nadie fuera de la familia se enterara de nada. Ante los ojos de todos renuncio a mis derechos porque quiero._

_Le dirigió una mirada de indignación y antes de lo esperado había corrido hasta su cuarto, bajando a los pocos minutos con su maleta, tropezando a causa de las lágrimas, les hizo un gesto a Toushiro y Matsumoto y salió de la mansión a esperar el taxi que había llamado. Nadie podía decir nada, estaban shockeado, de verdad no podían esperar que realmente renunciara a sus derechos por el cariño a su primo. Matsumoto carraspeo y susurro a Toushiro que fuera con Rukia, y el niño algo ido obedeció._

—_Cuidare de Rukia—dijo a Byakuya_

—_N-No pensé que lo hiciera —murmuro el hombre saliendo de su ensimismamiento._

—_Pues lo hizo —comento la mujer con frialdad — ¿Piensa o no seguir manteniendo a Rukia?_

_Hisana sollozo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su marido, salió corriendo a ver a Rukia, pero él no se lo permitió y la obligo a irse a su cuarto. Byakuya le dio una tarjeta sin límites para cubrir todos los gastos que tuvieran a lo largo de los años._

—_Cuídala —le dijo sin expresión—incluso aunque haya sido en esta situación, es bueno que demuestre su valor como Kuchiki, aunque eso haya significado renunciar a esta familia. Mantente comunicada con nosotros._

_Matsumoto asintió, quería mucho a Rukia y no la dejaría por nada del mundo, así que saliendo de la mansión se metió al taxi donde los niños ya esperaban sentados, Rukia llorando amargamente y Toushiro agradeciéndole en voz baja por lo que hizo. Ese día Rukia renuncio a todo para que Toushiro pudiera tener una vida. Nadie se entero de la verdad, ni Ichigo; cuando Rukia salió de Karakura por que Ichigo se había hecho novio de Senna fue con su padre, y Byakuya en su lecho de muerte le pidió perdón a ella y a Toushiro, otorgándole de nuevo el liderazgo de la familia y su aprecio, y solo porque Yuzu era muy pequeña, Rukia acepto otra vez tener su derecho como primogénita_

_Aunque Toushiro se prometió siempre estar a su lado, del mismo modo que Rukia estuvo con él, incluso aunque tuviera que renunciar a todo, y eso también significo renunciar al amor._

_********Fin del recuerdo*********_

_Siguieron abrazados, felices por todo, cuando una recelosa voz los hizo separarse._

— _¿Qué se supone que significa esto?_

_Hina fulmino con la mirada a Toushiro, con solo un vistazo supo que era el hombre por el que su madre había llorado tanto, el mismo que le había abandonado y el mismo que era su padre._

—_Cariño —llamo Momo, alzando la mano._

_La niña le ignoro._

— _¿Quién es?—exigió señalando a Toushiro — ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¡Y abrazándote!_

_Momo no contesto, sabía que Hina había heredado mucho de Toushiro, incluso el orgullo._

—_Hina —Natsuki, Kasumi y la pequeña Rukia llegaron sonriendo de una forma que daba miedo — ¡Ven aquí! ¡Déjalos solos!_

Las niñas habían alejado a Hina y por ese momento no se preocupo, solo se dedico a pasarse el rato con Momo y a pedirle perdón, a hablar de todo lo que había pasado y a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa el cielo. Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la voz de Ichigo.

—Rukia, vamos al cuarto —Ichigo llevaba a su mujer de la mano escaleras arriba.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Riruka, que escuchando lo último sonrió de forma maliciosa, mientras se abrazo a Renji, llevaban unos cuantos meses de novios.

—Oh, mira amor —dijo haciendo un puchero tierno —Ichigo y Rukia van a hacer mucho ejercicio, ¿Hacemos lo mismo?

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron rojos.

— ¡Cállate, pervertida! —Grito el peli naranja —solo quiero darle su regalo por nuestro aniversario.

Riruka le saco la lengua mientras reía. Todos estaban reunidos exactamente por eso, Ichigo les había llamado para celebrar el aniversario de bodas con la pelinegra. Rukia sonrió mientras le empujaba para que subieran al cuarto y bajaran rápidamente, seria de mala educación hacerles esperar.

—Y pensar que son mis amigos —Se quejaba Ichigo incrédulo — ¡Malos amigos! ¡Y mala hija! ¿Por qué tuvo que irse a una cita? ¡Tiene nueve años!

—No es una cita, Ichigo —le tranquilizo Rukia divertida.

El peli naranja se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta y pasaban con tranquilidad, a decir verdad ninguno tenía muchas ganas de bajar rápido, incluso aunque fuera maleducado. Rukia se sentó en la cama matrimonial viendo como su esposo se ponía a buscar algo en el armario con urgencia.

— Aquí esta — dijo el Kurosaki con unos boletos entre las manos y yendo a abrazar a su esposa.

— ¿Pases para un juego de básquet? —inquirió ella sorprendida.

Ichigo asintió.

—Gracias.

Lo que más le gustaba a Rukia era el básquet, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba, después de la boda vino la luna de miel que les regalaron todos sus amigos, dividiéndose los gastos y los quehaceres, ya que ellos estuvieron un mes completo en Hawaii. Y a los pocos meses estaba embarazada y sin poder hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, la trataban como si estuviera inválida, no dejaban que hiciera nada, le ayudaban a bajar o a subir las escaleras. A veces era exasperante.

—Sera muy divertido —dijo Ichigo sonriendo, y volviendo a acariciar el vientre de su mujer.

—Te amo, Ichigo —susurro Rukia feliz y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo también te amo, Rukia —le dijo abrazándola —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Si que fui un tonto en el pasado, eh. ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?

Rukia rio.

—Diez años —le informo divertida —pero valió la pena. Este último año ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

Se sonrieron y tomados de la mano salieron de su cuarto, para ir con sus amigos.

.

.

.

_**Horas después….**_

— ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Ichigo ingreso al hospital cargando a una adolorida Rukia, la peliengra gemía de dolor mientras se apretaba el vientre. Habían estado viendo el juego de básquet y ella se había puesto mal, al parecer el niño está a punto de nacer.

—L…llama a….l-los demás —jadeo Rukia cubierta de sudor.

— ¿Qué?

—Que…ll-llam…es

—No te entiendo…

— ¡Que llames a los demás! —grito Rukia furiosa y adolorida.

Los doctores y enfermeras se apresuraron a acercarse y ponerla en una silla de ruedas para llevarla a la sala de partos, casi inmediatamente Orihime, Riruka y Retsu ingresaron ya que habían sido llamados por Kaien y Miyako que también habían estado con ellos en el partido. La primera y la última ingresaron para colaborar con el parto, mientras que Riruka se quedo al lado de su nervioso amigo.

—Tranquilízate, Ichigo.

—Sí, sí. Me tranquilizo, me tranquilizo —él caminaba de un lado a otro, tirando de su cabello con demasiado nerviosismo. —Ah, si algo le pasa a Rukia o a mi hijo, juro por kami-sama que me mato.

—No digas tonterías—le saludo su mejor amigo.

Uryū venia junto a los demás, incluida a la pequeña Rukia, que tenía una expresión muy enfurruñada, sus "amigas" habían estado molestándole todo el tiempo que estuvo con Jiro. La niña se acerco a su padre y le apretó la mano, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

Horas después Orihime y Retsu salieron de la sala de partos con una gran sonrisa.

—Es un saludable niño —informo la peli naranja.

—Vayan, les estan esperando —dijo Retsu.

Isshin y Masaki llegaron para ver como Ichigo y la pequeña Rukia, se separaban del grupo y se metían al cuarto de la pelinegra y ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

—Se parece tanto al día en que nació Rukia —dijo Masaki de forma nostálgica.

—La diferencia es que esta vez nadie ha muerto —sonrió Isshin.

—Sí, esto marca la diferencia —dijo Orihime sonriendo.

.

.

.

Rukia arrullo al pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos, peli naranja y de ojos lilas, los había visto cuando le entregaron a su niño, era una cosita preciosa, inspiraba tanta ternura y adoración, ya se moría por ver la expresión de Ichigo al ver a su hijo.

— ¡Mamá!

La pequeña Rukia entro corriendo y dando saltitos de alegría, cuando vio a su hermanito su sonrisa se ensancho.

— ¡Es tan mono! —dijo con dulzura, pellizcando sus mejillas.

Ichigo sonrió radiante, por ese momento se había quedado sin palabras, era completamente feliz, cuando nació su hija no tuvo mucho por lo que alegrase ya que también había sido la muerte de Senna, pero ahora todo estaba bien. Tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo miro con orgullo.

—Takeshi Kurosaki—dijo Ichigo.

Rukia asintió, habían estado por muchos meses eligiendo el nombre de su hijo y al final habían elegido ese.

—De verdad haga gala de su nombre —sonrió Rukia pequeña —tengo esperanzas, después de todo es la hija de mi nueva madre, pero papá francamente espero que de ti solo haya heredado lo físico, si no….pobre niño. Jiro me espera en media hora para seguir con nuestro paseo, así que ¡Adiós!

Salió corriendo antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a su padre, Rukia solo soltó una risita cantarina.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Rukia Kurosaki! —Grito Ichigo furioso, poniendo entre los brazos de Rukia a su hijo — ¡ESTE ERA UN MOMENTO MUY BONITO Y TUVISTE QUE ARRUINARLO! ¡ADEMAS NADIE DIJO QUE PODIAS SEGUIR CON ESA CITA!

Mientras Ichigo perseguía su primogénita, los demás entraron a ver al nuevo Kurosaki. El bebé despertó cuando los Ishida lo estaban cargando y de buenas a primeras sonrió mostrando su boquita sin dientes, apretando el dedo de Uryū.

—Hm.

—Se parece mucho a Ichigo —alego Orihime sonriendo con dulzura.

—Si —aseguro Rukia feliz.

—Coincido con Rukia, es decir la otra —murmuro Uryū tratando de soltar su dedo del agarre del bebé —por su propio bien espero que no haya heredado el cerebro de Ichigo.

—Te escuché, mal amigo —se quejo Ichigo entrando y arrastrando a su hija.

Los dos se pusieron al lado de la pelinegra, mientras que Orihime (una vez que lograron que el niño soltara el dedo de Uryū) le entregaba el bebé a Rukia.

— ¡Seremos una gran familia! —exclamo Ichigo abrazando a su mujer e hijos.

La pequeña Rukia dejo de forcejear para irse y sonrió, pudo ver como lo hacía a veces, la figura de su madre, sonriéndole al verlos felices. Rukia e Ichigo estaban muy felices, su deseo se había cumplido, el deseo que pidieron aquel día hacer tantos años.

_Encontrar el amor y ser felices para siempre._

El mismo deseo que había pedido Senna, y ella también era feliz, viendo como su esposo y su hija, habían recuperado toda la alegría. Porque incluso aunque habían esperado mucho tiempo para ser felices todo salió bien al final.

El primer amor logro curar sus heridas.

.

.

.

_Bien, dos capitulos, no se pueden quejar. Y con esto se termina Algo sucede en mi corazón. El nombre original de la pelicula en la que esta basada es "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" con ese nombre daran con la peli._

_Me despido, agradeciendole a cada uno que se tomo el tiempo de dejar su comentario._

_besos._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
